UN AMOR DIRECTO AL CORAZÓN
by sister vampire cullen
Summary: BELLA SE MUDA A LONDRES DONDE CONOCERA EL VERDADERO AMOR Y EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA VERDADERA AMISTAD E/B EM/R J/A TH
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor directo al corazón**

**Prefacio**

Isabella Swan mejor conocida como bella tiene una vida de la cual no se puede quejar hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse a Londres por trabajo así empieza su aventura donde conocerá el amor y el significado de la verdadera amistad.

* * *

**LOS SWAN**

**Bella pvo.**

Soy Isabella Marie Swan más conocida como Bella tengo 17 años soy bastante linda con las curvas bien puestas mi pelo es color castaño con reflejos que se ven en el sol cae en forma de cascada hasta la cintura mi piel es blanca por la sangre albina herencia de mi madre mis ojos son de color azul como el cielo soy algo tímida pero se defender lo que es mío. Mi padre el importante y conocido embajador Charlie Swan y mi madre Renne Dawyer la ex -cantante famosa que ahora dirige una empresa discográfica gracias al trabajo de mis padres (notase el sarcasmo) mi familia se ve obligada a mudarse constantemente aunque a mí no me importa mucho de tan solo ver a mi familia feliz y el amor que se demuestran mis padres con tan solo mirarse a los ojos y cada vez que tienen oportunidad hacen sus escapadas "románticas" dejándonos a mis hermanos y a mi solos.

No les había contado tengo dos hermanos.

Uno es mi mellizo Jasper que es lo contrario a mí el tiene el pelo rubio su cuerpo es musculoso pero no de forma exagerada, lo que tenemos en común es la piel albina los ojos azules y la timidez. El es muy serio al contrario que mi otro hermano pero si lo conoces bien es simpático y caballeroso.

Y por ultimo mi hermano mayor Emmet que tiene 18 años, tiene el pelo negro y rizado su cuerpo es bastante musculoso pero tan solo de verlo intimida sus ojos son marrones igual que los de papa ya que Jasper y yo sacamos los de mama. Emmet es una persona muy cariñosa y con un sentido del humor excelente aunque yo diría que a veces infantil. EL y Jasper son muy sobreprotectores conmigo.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación haciendo las maletas para mudarnos hace nuestro nuevo hogar

Flashback.

_Estaba en mi habitación cuando de repente nos llamo mama_

__chicos reunión familiar ahora .dijo Renne_

_Baje corriendo hasta el despacho de mis padres y ahí se encontraban mis hermanos y ellos._

__ ¿nos llamaron? Pregunto Jasper_

__bueno chicos les tengo una noticia importante que dar. Comento Charlie_

__ya se vamos a tener un hermanito. Dijo Emmet ilusionado_

_Jasper y yo miramos a mama con cara de póker y pensé "tenia que ser Emmet" _

__claro que no Emmet. Dijo mama mientras se sonrojaba_

_Charlie carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención _

__haber chicos lo que tenemos que decirle es que nos tendremos que mudar a Londres. Dijo papa _

_Emmet, Jasper y yo dijimos sincronizados! aquí vamos otra vez! Hubo suspiro por parte de los tres_

__ ¿cuando nos tendremos que mudar? Pregunte yo _

__dentro de dos días tenemos la casa lista y decorada gracias a mi amiga Esme que es una reconocida decoradora de interiores. Dijo Renne_

__además tiene tres hijos de vuestra edad y dos de ellos son mellizos igual que Jasper y tú. Dijo papa _

_Fin flashback_

Por esa razón estoy en un avión rumbo a Londres el vuelo no duro mucho cuando llegamos al aeropuerto un coche nos estaba esperando para llevarnos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar al cabo de 30 minutos llegamos vi una casa o mejor dicho una mansión que tenía tres plantas era de color blanca con una fachada típica inglesa mientras bajábamos las maletas Emmet gritaba" la habitación más grande es mía" típico de el tan infantil como siempre.

La casa por dentro consistía en un enorme living y una escalera en forma de caracol lo que más me gusto ver fue la gran chimenea la decoración era tradicional con toques modernos se notaba que la amiga de mama tenia buen gusto en total la mansión consiste en 7 habitaciones una sala de juegos, un despacho grande para papa y una cocina enorme para mama aunque no se le dé bien. Yo escogí una habitación que estaba en la tercera planta igual que Jasper era muy grande contaba con un gran ventanal con vistas preciosas al lago había una cama de dos plazas y un armario grande (nota mental ir de compras) y un baño propio grande etc. Cuando termine de ordenar mis cosas donde estaban todos y mama nos comento que su amiga Esme nos había invitado a cenar para que conozcamos a su familia pero la noticia más grande era cuando papa nos dijo que nuestros bebes llegaban dentro de dos días el hummer de Emmet que en este momento estaba dando saltos como un niño pequeño, el lamborghini y la harley de Jasper y mi preciado Ferrari y mi Yamaha y no lo pude evitar y comencé a dar saltos con Emmet a la cual mis padres y Jasper se estaban riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS CULLEN**

**Edward pvo**

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 17 años mis padres Carlisle Cullen uno de los cirujanos más importantes de Londres y mi madre Esme Plat una de las decoradoras de interiores más importantes. Ellos se quieren mucho a pesar de llevar muchos años casados y ojala yo también encuentre al amor de mi vida para estar igual de enamorados que mis padres. Bueno en resumen soy un chico alto con el pelo cobrizo los ojos verdes y la piel blanca mi cuerpo es algo musculoso o sea un chico lindo como me lo hacen saber todas las chicas del instituto, aunque están mis hermanas para decirles que no sean tan babosas.

A no lo había comentado tengo dos hermanas.

Alice mi melliza aunque no nos parecemos en nada porque ella es bajita parece una duende pero nunca se lo digas en la cara si no te quieres ver envuelto en problemas bueno como iba diciendo ella tiene el pelo corto negro con puntas apuntando a un lado diferente cada una sus ojos son iguales a los míos y la su piel es blanca es adicta a las compras.

Rosalie mi hermana mayor que tiene 18 años ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio es alta y tiene a todos los chicos babeando por ella pero ninguno se le acerca si no se las tendrá que ver conmigo también es adicta a las compras igual que la duendecillo recuerdo los tortuosos días en los que me obligan a ir de compra con ellas y por casi se traen todo el centro comercial.

Estoy en mi habitación escuchando música cuando de repente la puerta se abre mostrando a Alice seguida de Rosalie.

_venga Edward nos vamos de compras. Anuncio Alice

_jope Alice ya fuimos hace tres días. Dije yo quejándome porque cuando mis hermanas dicen nos vamos de compras es muy peligroso y yo como siempre acabo trayendo las mil bolsas que traen.

_ya pero recuerda lo que nos dijo mama anoche. Dijo Rose.

**Flashback**

_Estábamos viendo la tele cuando mama entre en la sala cogida de la mano de papa._

__bueno chicos les queremos anunciar que mi amiga Renne me ha informado que se va a mudar con su familia a Londres y que han comprado una casa cerca de la nuestra así que mañana voy a ir a decorarla ya que ella me lo pidió. Dijo mama_

__mama y cuando llega tu amiga. Pregunto Alice_

__mañana por la tarde estarán aquí por ese motivo les quiero tener lista su casa_

__ ¿y tiene hijos? Pregunte yo_

__si tiene hijos de vuestra edad. Dijo papa_

_Después de eso seguimos viendo la tele y yo me preguntaba como serian los hijos de la amiga de mama. Superficiales y egocéntricos o simpáticos. No me había dando cuenta que papa y mama ya se retiraban a su habitación hasta que comenzaros a despedirse cuando ya iban por las escaleras mama se dio la vuelta._

__por cierto chicos los invite a cenar para mañana por la noche. Dijo y se fue._

**Fin Flashback**

_por eso hermanito vamos de compras. Me dijo Ali

_ir vosotras yo no tengo ganas

_Edward Anthony Cullen vamos ahora mismo o tu volvo sufrirá las consecuencias. Me amenazo

_vale ya voy pero ni se te ocurra tocar a mi bebe

_siempre funciona. Se burlo Rose

Cuando estuve listo no fuimos al centro comercial en el BMW de Rose pasamos toda la tarde comprando hasta que Rose escogió un vestido negro y Ali uno rosa cuando y yo por una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón negro cuando ya pagamos Ali nos llevo corriendo hasta el estacionamiento las 6 y la amiga de mama llegaba a las 8 llegamos a casa en un tiempo record por la manera loca de conducir de Rose. Cuando aparco en el garaje cada una cogieron sus bolsas y salieron corriendo al interior de la casa yo iba a mi ritmo cuando llegue a mi habitación me metí a la ducha y estuve ahí un buen rato cuando pensé que era suficiente me envolví en la toalla y me fui a vestir cuando estuve listo me mire en el espejo y pensé que estaba presentable pero el único problema era mi pelo intente arreglarlo un poco pero fue inútil hace que lo deje como estaba todavía falta 10 minutos para que nuestros invitados llegaran y me quede acostado en la cama hasta que el timbre sonó Salí de mi habitación para ir al salón cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras me quede paralizado por completo por qué a lado de mis hermanas estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida con un vestido que se le ajustaba a sus curvas perfectas con su cabello caoba recogida en una coleta de lado volvía a la realidad y baje las escaleras por completo pero sin dejar de mirar esa belleza mi hermana Ali al darse cuenta de la dirección de mi mirada se acerco a mi

_deja de babear hermanito ven deja k te la presente. Me jalo hacia la mujer que me tenía hipnotizado y ahí me fije en su hermoso rostro con la cara en forma de corazón con esos labios que invitaban a probarlos y esos ojos que me dejaron tonto con ese azul cielo.

_chicos este es mi mellizo Edward que todavía no lo conocías. Dijo Ali

_ola soy Emmet Swan mucho gusto. Me dijo un chico tremendamente musculoso que si no era por su sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos me daría miedo

_encantado Emmet me alegra mucho conocerte. Le conteste con la misma sonrisa

_ ola yo soy Isabella Swan pero me podéis llamar Bella y este es mi mellizo Jasper. Dijo señalando a un chico rubio pero en lo demás era parecido a ella y por cierto ese nombre le queda a la perfección

_ola encantado de conocerte. Dijo Jasper

De repente Ali comenzó a saltar

_Bella mi hermana y yo vamos hacer grandes amigas a que si Rose

_claro que sí y por cierta bella ¿te gustan ir de compras? Pregunto la eludida

_yo yo contesto por ella claro que le gustan las compras siempre nos lleva a Jazz y a mí para que le traigamos sus miles de bolsa. Dijo Emmet

_si me gustan mucho pero Emmet exagera que tampoco es para tanto y además nunca os habéis quejado por acompañarme y yo podría ir sola solo que vosotros me decís que solo me acompañáis para que ningún baboso se me acerque o me equivoco. Dijo Bella con una sonrisa muy linda

_ese es un buen punto hermanita tienes toda la razón es que hay que cuidarte por quien no te cuidaría con lo linda que eres y encima los traes locos a todos. Dijo Jasper haciendo sonrojar a Bella y eso fue otra de las cosas hermosas a ellas

_pues que suerte tener esos hermanos porque Edward se ha pasado todo el rato quejándose de porque tiene que ir con nosotras y cosas por el estilo. Dijo Rose

_no es verdad además vosotras sois dos. Intente defenderme cosa que hizo reír a todo el mundo luego la conversación siguió con de cosas triviales y la cena estuvo muy rica y la pasamos bien entre las bromas y los chistes de Emmet es noche me entere de que Renne como pidió que la llamáramos antes era cantante pero ahora dirige una empresa discográfica y que Bella había sacado su voz y que Charlie es el embajador cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde ellos decidieron retirarse se estaban despidiendo de nosotros y Emmet nos invito mañana por la noche a su casa para ver películas a lo que nosotros aceptamos Bella se acerco para despedirse de mi

_hasta pronto Edward. Me dijo y luego me beso en la comisura los labios y se marcho

Cuando estaba por retirarme hacia mi habitación mis hermanas me detuvieron

_hace que te gusta Bella y ni intentes negarlo que no te creeremos hermanito. Dijo Ali

_bueno es una chica muy linda graciosa y muy simpática. Dije yo y pensé para mi fuero interno creo que si me gusta

_buenas noches Edward y no pienses que te vas a librar. Dijo Rose sonriendo

_Buenas noches chicas. Dije yo y me fui

Y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Bella Swan


	3. Chapter 3

**Noches de películas**

**Jasper PVO**

Cuando llegamos a casa después de la cenas de los Cullen mis padres se fueron a su habitación y mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en el salón para hablar un rato.

_A que los Cullen son gente guay. Dijo Emm con una gran sonrisa

_si a mí me cayeron súper bien todo. Dijo Bells

_sobre todo Edward eh hermanita. Comento Emm entre risas

_dejo de decir tonterías Emm porque no es verdad. Se defendió Bells sonrojándose

_si claro lo que tu digas y a ti Jazz que te parecieron los Cullen. Dijo mirándome Emm

_me parecieron buenas personas y los chicos son geniales. Sobre todo Ali que me cautivo con esos ojos verdes y su carita de duende y esa alegría que es capaz de transmitir a los demás pensé en mi fuero interno. No me había dado cuenta que llevaba mucho rato pensando hasta que escuche a Bells gritarme

_ has me caso que te estoy hablando

_lo perdimos que disgusto se van a llevar nuestros padres. Dijo Emm limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria

_que pasa Bells porque gritas sabéis que mejor me voy a dormir hasta mañana. Me despedí y comencé a subir las escaleras y oí que Emm dijo

_y a este que bicho le pico yo también me voy a dormir hasta mañana hermanita

_chao Emm buenas noches

Me fui a mi habitación me puse el pija que consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones negros me metí a la cama cerré los ojos y mi mente solo veía la cara de Ali hasta que me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Emmet PVO**

Cuando me despedí de mi hermanita fui a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama favorita que eran unos pantalones cortos de Bob esponja y mi camisa similar a la de Jazz estaba en mi cama recordando la cena en casa de los Cullen sobretodo a Rose que con solo haberla visto una vez me traía loquito y quien no lo estaría con ese cuerpazo que tiene ese pelo esos ojos en fin toda ella me aturdía y deseándola ver otra vez los invite a ella y sus hermanos para que vengan a casa ala día siguiente y hací aprovechar para conocerla a fondo y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido

**Ali PVO**

Mis hermanos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y yo hice lo mismo estaba poniéndome el pijama que era un camisón rosa corto y de tirantes por supuesto de victoria secret y estuve pensando que haber conocido a los Swan fue fantástico sabia que me iba a llevar de maravilla con Bella que es muy simpática , graciosa y a la vez tenia buen sentido de la moda y Emm que parece un niño de 5 años con sus bromas y chiste pero del que me quede maravillada fue de Jasper con esos ojos azules su actitud seria pero a la vez amable ese chico tenía que ser el amor de mi vida con el que me casaría y tendría hijos bueno eso lo dejamos para el futuro pero ahora me conformo con que sienta lo mismo que yo y podamos ser más que amigos y con eso me quede dormida

**Rosalie PVO**

Estaba a costada en mi cama pensando en ese chico musculoso con cara de niño y su actitud por supuesto con esos preciosos ojos marrones creo que me gusta mucho porque nunca había sentido esto por nadie y con el por solo haberlo visto una vez ya me traía de cabeza creo que a eso se le llama amor a primera vista pero lo que me preocupa es que el no sienta lo mismo pero prometo que pronto lo averiguare y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo

**Edward PVO**

Hoy vamos a ir a la casa de los Swan a eso de las siete y según tengo entendido nos quedaremos a dormir ahí me fui a dar una ducha y luego elegí unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra salí de mi habitación y me fui a desayunar entre en la cocina donde estaban mi madre y mis hermanas ya que seguramente papa se habría ido a trabajar

_buenos días mama. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

_buenos días cariño

Buenos días chicas. Les dije a mis hermanas que ya estaban desayunando

_buenos días Edward. Respondieron al unisonó

_oigan recuerden que hoy vamos a casa de los Swan. Dije yo metiéndome una tostada a la boca

_que pasa hermanito ya quieres ver a Bella. Dijo Ali a lo que yo me sonroje

_ya lo sabemos esta tarde haremos una bolsa con lo necesario. Dijo Rose

_ok. Me limite a responder

_chicos recordad que tenéis que portaos bien. Dijo mama como si fuéramos niños pequeños

_ Jo mama que ya no estamos pequeños. Se quejo Ali con un puchero

_Ali si te pones hacer esa cara cualquiera lo negaría. Dijo yo riéndome

_bueno como iba diciendo Renne me comento que sus hijos cuando hacen noche de películas sí que saben pasárselo bien por eso ella y Charlie se van a un hotel para escapar de las locuras de sus hijos t creo que esta noche no será la excepción

Después el desayuno continúo como cualquier día me quede pensando qué clase de locura harían Bella y sus hermanos por lo que veo son personas que les gustan la diversión y las bromas. La mañana transcurrió entre ver la tele leer un libro escuchar y la tarde fue igual a eso de las 6 mis hermanas estaban diciendo que ropa y pijama iban bien para esta ocasión yo ya tenía mi bolsa hecha y solo esperaba que la hora se pasara rápido para volver a ver a Bella porque lo reconozco esa chica me trae de cabeza quiero conocer todo de ella como fue su vida en los distintos países que han estado, ya eran las 7 menos cuarto y decidimos que cada uno se iba en su propio coche Ali cogió su porsche amarillo Rose en su BMW y yo en mi flamante volvo mama nos dio la dirección y nos pusimos en marcha no fue nada difícil llegar enfrente de nosotros estaba una casa enorme en la entrada había una reja como yo iba el primero toque el botón del intercomunicador

_si. Me contesto la voz más hermosa

_soy Edward

_a claro pasar. Y la reja se habría automáticamente fuimos hacia la entrada de la casa donde había unos coches geniales aparcados ¿serán que han invitado a alguien más? Mis hermanas se bajaron al mismo tiempo que yo y se quedaron admirando los coches hasta que la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a Emmet seguido de Jasper y Bella

_ola chicos que tal guao que coches que traéis. Dijo Emm mirando nuestros coches

_ Ola a todos y gracias Emy el porsche es mío. Dijo Ali y pude ver como Jazz y Bells se reían del sobrenombre

_oye Emmet de quienes son estos coches. Pregunte y los hermanos se comenzaron a reír

_son nuestro el Hummer es mío el Lamborghini murciélago de Jazz y el Ferrari de Bells. Dijo como si no tuviera importancia

_y en el garaje esta mi moto que es una Harley y la moto de Bella que es una Yamaha. Añadió Jazz y mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta

_ ¿queréis dar una vuelta? Pregunto Bella

_si de verdad clero vamos a que esperan. Dijo Ali dando saltitos con Rose

_muy bien decidan en que coche quieren ir. Dijo Jasper

_ Yo me voy en el Hummer con Emm. Dijo Rose

_está bien

_Edward quieres venir conmigo o con Bells. Pregunto Jasper pero antes de que respondiera Bella se me adelanto

_el viene conmigo no te importa verdad. Me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

_ nervioso

_bueno pues Ali viene conmigo. Y hací todos nos subimos a los coches pero antes de arrancar Bella me miro desde el asiento del piloto

_lo siento. La mire extraño_ no te he saludado como es debido. Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla_ ola Edward. Y hací arranco y no pude creer lo rápido que conducía pude se ve que le gusta la velocidad y por la ventanilla pude ver que sus hermanos conducían igual de rápido después de un rato de3 silencio que no era para nada incomodo lo rompí

_Bella un día de estos me tienes que enseñar tu moto. Le dije sonriendo

_claro si quieres también te doy una vuelta. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa después de un rato volvimos a su casa y tenía que reconocer que esos coches eran fantásticos

_a sido increíble Jazzy conduces muy rápido. Dijo una Ali efusiva

_la verdad es que si Emmet también va muy rápido. Concordó Rose

_ en realidad a los tres nos gusta la velocidad. Dijo Jasper como si no fuera la gran cosa

_pero la que suele ir más rápido es Bella me extraña que no se haya pasado el límite de velocidad siempre que un policía la pilla y le va a poner una multa ella se limita a sonreírle y el policía se le olvida lo que estaba haciendo por eso nunca le han puesto una multa. Dijo Emm riendo mientras Bella se sonrojaba

_bueno chicos poniendo ese asunto a un lado están listo para una noche al estilo Swan. Pregunto Bella emocionada

Y hací comienza una noche con los hermanos Swan

**Bella PVO**

Entramos a casa y los chicos se quedaron en el salón buscando películas y con las chicas nos fuimos a poner nuestros pijamas entramos a mi habitación y Ali se quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver mi armario

_Jo Rose mira Bella tiene el armario más grande que el mío. Dijo Ali

_no es para tanto. Dije

_como que no definitivamente tienes buen gusto tu y yo tenemos que ser hermanas

_eh que sigo aquí. Dijo Rose haciéndose la ofendida

_ tu sabes que yo te quiero Rose a lo mejor podemos intercambiar a Edward por Bella

Y nos comenzamos a reír bueno Ali se puso un pijama rosa que consistía en un mini short y un top pegado al cuerpo el de Rose era el mismo solo que en rojo u en su top decía "princess sexy" el mío era de color azul que consistía en un short corto y top por encima del ombligo dejando ver mi piercing y en la parte trasera del short ponía "baby" las chicas cuando vieron mi piercing gritaron

_guau Bells tienes un piercing que guay. Dijeron al unisonó cuando estuvimos lista bajamos y vimos que los chicos habían acomodado el salón y habían traído comida chatarra y cuando nos vieron pusieron caras de bobos

_eh que nos vamos a inundar. Dijo Rose

_si quieres yo soy tu salvavidas. Dijo Emm guiñándole el ojo y me fije que Rose se sonrojo y medí cuenta que los chicos ya traen puesto su pijama el de Jazz que era su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros y el de Emm somos siempre su pijama de Bob esponja y mi dios griego digo Edward con una camisa similar a la de Jazz pero en color negro y unos pantalones azules

_bueno chico que peli habéis elegido. Pregunte

_elegimos transforme. Me contesto Jasper segura para ver a la Megan Fox esa nosotras nos decidimos por Luna Nueva para ver a mi vampiro favorito nos acomodamos en los sofás Ali se sentó junto a Jazz y Emm y Rose están en el suelo y en la esquina del sofá estábamos Edward y yo comenzamos a ver la peli de los chicos que cada vez que vieron a Megan babeaban cuando termino pusimos nuestra pelis estábamos muy concentradas hasta que Emm grito

_mira Bells se parece a ti y se llama igual cuando hiciste esa peli que no nos has dicho cuando se enteren papa y mama te van a castigar

_ cállate Emm que no nos dejas escuchar a Edward. Dije yo

_pero si yo no estoy hablando. Dijo Edward

_yo no me refería a ti sino al de la peli. Le dije y el bufo estábamos viendo la escena cuando Edward repite el dialogo de Romeo cuando termino as chicas dijimos al mismo tiempo

_que bonito

_que cursis. Dijeron los chicos y nosotras los miramos con cara de acecina

_habéis dicho algo. Pregunte

_no cla-ro que no. Dijeron nervioso y asustados seguimos viendo la película cuando Jacob salió mostrando ese cuerpazo las chicas gritamos y los chicos nos llamaron exageradas cuando la sección de pelis termino Emm grito

_hora de los retos. Jasper y yo nos miramos sonrientes y los Cullen asustados ahora comienza lo mejor.

* * *

**Gracias por sus review y os prometo que actualizaré a mas tardar el lunes es pro que os guste este episodio. BSS y sigan escribiendo sus opiniones**


	4. Chapter 4

**RETOS**

**Edward PVO**

Cuando los chicos dijeron que era hora de los retos no sé porque pero me dio mala espina y encima estaban poniendo unas miradas que daban miedo

_bueno chicos esto es como verdad o reto la única diferencia es que todos son retos iremos girando la botella uno por uno y el resto ya sabéis como es. Dijo Bella

Nos sentamos en circulo yo quedando enfrente de Bella pero no podía creer que hasta con pijama se veía hermosa y déjenme decirle que es un pijama que deja poco a la imaginación bueno como decía el juego empezaba

_bueno quien quiere comenzar. Pregunto Emm

_yo quiero empezar. Dijo Rose

Giro la botella dio 3 vueltas y se detuvo en ¡oh dios mío porque a mí!

_vaya hermanito te toco bueno a que te puedo retar. Se puso un dedo en la barbilla a modo de que estaba pensado_ ya se tienes que besar a Bella con picante en los labios 30 segundos. Que se ha vuelto loca o que le pasa

_bueno yo iré a por el picante. Dijo Jazz levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina y por primera vez me fije en Bella que estaba un poco sonrojada

_ Rose no puede ser otro reto a lo mejor Bella se siente incomoda

_vamos Edward no te escaquees y seguro que a Bells no le importa a que Bells. Le pregunto a mi ángel

_esto claro no pasa nada. Dijo Bella un poco nerviosa

Jazz volvió con un boto que tenía que ser el picante y me lo dio me puse un poco en los labios y me acerque a Bella lentamente ya no podía esperar mas hací que acorte la distancia que nos separaba a los pocos segundos ella me correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo puse mis brazos en su cintura no se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando debía de ser mas del acordado por que alguien comenzó a carraspear y nos tuvimos que separar y yo volví a mi sitio un poco apenado

_sí que te tomas los retos enserio eh Edward. Me dijo Jasper entre enfadado y divertido seguro que era de esos típicos hermanos sobreprotectores

_Eddy casi te comes a mi hermanita. Dijo Emm en el mismo tono que Jasper

_Emmet no me llames Eddy sino yo te llamare Emy. Lo amenace y todos estallaron en risas menos Emmet que estaba haciendo un puchero

_bueno seguimos con el juego o que. Grito Ali

Ahora fue Ali quien giro la botella y se paro en Bella

_Bells te reto a que rompas tu mejor vestido. Dijo a lo que Bella puso una cara de horror

_ no Ali eso no por favor te juro que si me cambias de reto hare todo lo que quieras pero eso no es que es un Chanel un Chanel Ali tu sabes lo que es eso. Dijo Bella haciendo una linda carita de perrito degollado que a mi si me hubiera convencido pero conociendo a Ali seguro eso no le afectara

_lo siento Bells pera esa carita también la pongo yo o sea que eso conmigo no funciona hací que cumple tu reto

_te han pillado Bells te han dado donde más te duele. Dijo Emm riendo a lo que Bella lo fulmino con la mirada u con un suspiro se levanto y subió las escaleras y en menos de 15 segundos ya estaba de vuelta y mira un vestido negro con tristeza

_lo ciento te voy a echar de menos. Decía mientras lo cortaba _ ya está para que lo sepas Ali eres una acecina de la moda

_ya lo sé Bells hasta a mi me dolió ver como rompías ese hermoso vestido. Dicho esto se abrazaron y se secaban lágrimas imaginarias a lo que nosotros reímos

_bueno ya esta me toca a mí. Dijo Emm

Giro la botella y se detuvo en Jazz a lo que Emm lo miro con una sonrisa malvada

_bueno hermanito te reto a que le hagas un stripper a Edward. Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Otro que está loco le tendré que preguntar a Bella si Emm de chiquito se caía de la cuna

_está bien. Dijo Jasper

Se levanto y se dirigió a mi mientras sus hermanos ponían la canción de sex boom y Jazz se comenzó a quitar la ropa y moviéndose lentamente delante de mi mientras los demás se partían de risa al final Jasper solo quedo en ropa interior me fije que Ali lo miraba con cara de boba cuando la canción termino Jazz se fue asentar a su sitio como si nada

_ahora me toca a mí .dijo Bell girando la botella que se detuvo en Emm ella y Jazz se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa y asentía eran como si se estuvieran diciendo cosas en la mente

_no es justo están usando esa conexión de los mellizos .dijo Emm y nosotros lo miramos como si estuvieran tres ojos

_Emy que es eso de la conexión de los mellizos pregunto Ali

_es una conexión que tiene Bells y Jazz ose a que si uno se siente mal el otro también y casi siempre piensa lo mismo, por ejemplo ahora mismo están pensando en dejándome en ridículo dijo Emm con un puchero

_a ver Emm te reto a que bailes al estilo hawaillano con la falda y el sujetador de cocos. Dijo Bells con una gran sonrisa

_Jo Bells te gusta que quede en ridículo pero por lo menos esta vez no me acusaran de exhibicionista

_ ¿Por qué te acusaron de exhibicionista Emy? pregunto Ali

_Bells y yo hicimos una apuesta quien perdía tenía que dar una vuelta por fuera de la casa en ropa interior y como abras adivinado yo perdí contesto Emm

_se puede saber de qué iba la apuesta pregunte yo

**Flashback Emmet P.v.o**

_Estaba sentado viendo la tele tranquilamente hasta que llego mi hermanita_

__hola oso que estás haciendo _

__hola enana estoy viendo la tele_

__que tú parezca un oso y sea más grande que una persona normal no quiere decir que yo sea enana_

__si claro lo que tu digas .le dije y seguí viendo la tele hasta que Bells me interrumpió otra vez_

__oye Emm me aburro_

__y que quieres que yo haga _

__ya se _

__que tal si hacemos una apuesta me dijo con una gran sonrisa_

__eso me gusta sigue qué clase de apuesta pregunto_

__tenemos que hacer enfadar a Jazz quien pierda tiene que correr fuera de la casa en ropa interior y quien gana le pedirá todo lo que desea el perdedor _

__trato hecho. Me la pase molestando a Jazz todo el día pero nada funcionaba lo único lo que conseguí fue que se fuera de otra habitación donde yo no estuviera estaba tratando un plan que era imposible que fracasara hasta que escuche a Jazz gritar_

__, Emmmmmmmmmet._

__subí corriendo a las escalera haber que pasaba _

__que te pasa Jazz le pregunte agitado _

__que que me pasa me pasa que alguien ha cogido mi libro de tortura sádica .grito muy enfadado_

__Jasper estas enfadado pregunto una Bella sonriente _

__claro que estoy enfadado donde esta mi libro_

__ah yo te lo escondí yo a por cierto Emm te gane te gane .me dijo cantando la enana_

__que tú que Bella corre que te mato la amenazo Jazz y corrió tras ella_

__Jazz hermanito era por una buena causa gritaba Bella mientras seguía corriendo después de que le contara todo a Jazz se giro a mí y dijo_

__bueno hermanito un trato es un trato es hora de hacer tu castigo_

_Yo me quite la ropa resignado y salí a correr por fuera de la casa por desgracia teníamos vecinos y una me vio y comenzó a gritar "exhibicionista" hizo que salieran todo los vecinos y yo me metí corriendo a casa donde mis queridos hermanos (notase el sarcasmo) se estaban riendo como loco_

**Fin flashback**

_ese fue mi trágico final dijo el limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria mientras nosotros nos estábamos partiendo de risa literalmente

_bueno deja de hacerte la víctima y ponte esto dijo mi ángel

Le entrego la falda y los cocos Emm se lo puso y comenzó a bailar mientras Bells grababa cuando termino era el turno de Jasper giro la botella que se detuvo en Rose

_haber Rose tienes que coger nata y ponérsela en el pecho a Emm y lamerla. Le dijo a mi hermana que estaba roja como un tomate

_toma la nata Rose. Le dijo Bells dándole el bote mire a Emm que ya se había sacado la camisa y6 se había tumbado. Rose le puso la nata y se la comenzó a comer mientras Emm se estaba riendo

_que le pasa a Bells

_nada que ahí tiene cosquilla. Dijo encogiéndose los hombros ya había terminado su reto y ahora me tocaba a mi gire la botella y se detuvo en Ali no sabía a qué retarla pero me vino a la mente como Ali se quedo mirando a Jazz cuando hizo el stripper

_Ali te reto a que seduzca a Jazz

_que te has vuelto loco, ok mi propio hermano me hace esto me dijo mas bien me grito

_venga Ali deja de quejarte entre antes lo hagas mejor dijo Rose

Ali se levanto mientras Bella le ponía algo de música Ali le comenzó a bailar a Jazz mientras este se ponía de un rojo intenso cuando la canción se acabo Ali se sentó en su lugar un poco roja

_esta ha sido la noche de los retos más divertida dijo Emm muy contento

_chicos ya es una poca tarde que tal si nos vamos a dormir ya dijo mi ángel

_me parece bien la apoyo rose

_como vamos a dormir pregunte yo

_tenemos dos opciones en casa hay dos habitaciones de invitados en una duermen las chicas y en la otra puedes dormir Ed. contesto Jazz

_y la otra opción volví a preguntar

_acampada en el salón grito Emm

_yo voto por la acampada dijo Ali

_yo igual la apoyo Rose

_a nosotros nos parece bien dijo Bells de repente todos me miraron esperando mi respuesta

_está bien dije yo suspirando cuando lo dije Bells y sus hermanos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras en menos de un minutos aparecieron con tres sacos de dormir parecen que eran para dos personas

_bueno chicos tenemos tres sacos de dormir y son de dos plazas nos tenemos que repartir. Dijo Jazz

_Rose y yo podemos dormir en uno dijo Ali y cogió uno de los sacos

_Jazz y yo cogeremos el otro saco dijo Emm y eso solo significa que queda un saco o sea que me toco dormir a lado de mi ángel estaba un poco nervioso y si ella no quería dormir con migo pero mis nervios desaparecieron cuando ella dijo

_no te importa dormir conmigo verdad Ed.

_no claro que no lo de mas ya se habían metido en sus sacos nosotros hicimos lo mismos estar así de cerca de Bells me ponía muuuuuuuyyyyyyyy nervioso me tense cuando Bella puso uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi pecho

_no te importa que duerma abrazada a ti verdad si te molesta te suelto no pasa nada. Me dijo ella mientras me estaba soltando no sé de donde saque la fuerza y la valentía pero la abrase de la cintura para que no se alejara de mí

_tranquila no pasa nada además así se está bien

_buenas noche Edward me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla

_buenas noche mi ángel esto último lo dije en un susurro y así me quede dormido con las personas más hermosas entre mis brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Party**

**Bella PVO**

Una luz molesta se filtro por las ventanas dando nos directamente en la cara me tuve que levantar y medí cuenta que estaba abrazada a Edward pero no me dio pena porque sé que no le molesta otra cosa en la que me fije es que no era la única que estaba despierta Ali y Rose también estaban despiertas me deshice a regañadientes del abrazo de Edward para ir a saludarlas

_buenos días chicas como habéis dormido. Les pregunte

_muy bien Bella y por lo que veo no te molesto nada dormir con mi hermanito eh. Me dijo Ali en un tono pícaro

_si bueno eh que tal si vamos a preparar el desayuno. Propuse intentando cambiar de tema

_está bien pero no creas que de esta te salvas. Me dijo Rose

Suspire sabía que no me iban a dejar en paz hasta que no me saquen todo lo que quieren saber. Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde comenzamos a preparar unas tortitas que era el desayuno favorito de mis hermanos cuando lo terminamos nos fuimos a mi habitación para cambiarnos y ducharnos les dije a las chicas que podían usar los baños de las habitaciones de invitados cogieron su bolsas y se fueron por donde les indique yo me metí al baño y me di una ducha relajante mientras pensaba que había dormido en los brazos de mi dios Griego me envolví en una toalla y salí a buscar ropa en mi armario elegí un pantalón ajustado con una blusa azul también ajustada con escote en forma de corazón y una chaqueta de cuero negra con y unas botas negras con tacón de aguja cuando las chicas regresaron a mi habitación Ali llevaba puesto un vestido gris que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla con medias negras y botas de tacón grises y una chaqueta de cuero y Rose que llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros como los míos con una camiseta mangas larga y escote en v unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja con una chaqueta rojo de cuero cuando estuvimos listas bajamos a despertar a los chicos que aún no se habían levantado Ali comenzó a mover a Edward para que se levantara y como no funcionaba le grito

_ que han robado tu volvo venga levántate

Supongo que por el susto que le dio se levanto lo más rápido que pude y fue directamente hasta la puerta y salió para verificar que su coche siga en su sitio y volvió a entra con cara de pocos amigos

_Ali para que me dices que se han robado mi coche si sigue ahí. Dijo muy enfadado

_lo siento hermanito pero al ver que no te levantabas he tenido que usar esa técnica y por lo visto funciono. Dijo Ali con una sonrisa de satisfacción

_además las chicas y yo hemos hecho el desayuno y luego se enfriara a sí que muévete a ducharte. Le dijo Rose usando su pose de hermana mayor

_ya voy mama y porque solo me habéis levantado a mi si los otros siguen durmiendo. Dijo con un puchero

_a esos los levanto yo mirad y aprender. Dije yo con una sonrisa

Me acerque a Jazz ya que era menos difícil que Emm

_Jazz a que no sabes lo que va hacer con tus libros Emm dijo algo de quemarlos o romperlos yo de ti me levantaría porque Emm ya fue para tu habitación. Le dije de los más tranquila 3.2.1

_Emeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet como toque mis libros eres hombre muerto. Apenas dijo eso salió corriendo hacia su habitación pero al ver que no pasaba nada bajo y me dijo

_Bella jope siempre me tienes que levantar con una maldad eres peor que un despertador

_si claro lo que tu digas. Le dije para luego dirigirme a Emmet que estaba más dormido que un tronco no entiendo con los gritos que hemos pegados y este ni se inmuta pero bueno que se le va hacer por algo se parece a un oso

_no mama no le hagas eso al oso de Emm no mama no lo rompas no lo quemes nooooooooo pobre Tedy lo han matado. Dije sollozando y en menos de 5 segundos Emm se levanto

_noooooooooooooo Tedy mama porque lo has matado y ahora con quien duermo yo por la noche ahora quien me va a proteger de la oscuridad quien eh. Dijo Emm sollozando

_Emm quieres dejar de hacer el idiota que a tu oso no le ha pasado nada y vete a cambiar ya o si no te quedas sin desayuno a i que muévete. Le dije yo para que se tranquilizara

_esto claro si mejor me voy a cambiar. Dijon eso y se fue corriendo cuando salió de nuestro campo visual todos estallamos en risa

_venga chicos vosotros también muévanse que no tenemos todo el día. Dijo Ali con voz autoritaria

_si señora. Dijeron los chicos con un saludo militar y desaparecieron

Pasaron unos 10 minutos aparecieron ya listos iban vestidos muy guapos comenzamos a desayunar y de repente se me ocurrió una idea

_chicas que les pareces si vamos de compras. Dije muy ilusionada

A las chicas les brillaron los ojos pero la expresión de los chicos era de horror

_y obviamente los chicos nos van a acompañar

_. Dijeron al unisonó

_ya dejen de ser dramáticos y da os prisa que luego no tenemos tiempo suficiente. Dijo Ali con el mismo entusiasmo que el mío

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos dirigimos al centro comercial en el Hummer de Emmet ya que ahí cabíamos todos después de una 5 horas de compras llegamos a mi casa con miles de bolsas y todas ellas las cargaban los chicos ni bien entramos por la puerta soltaron la bolsas y se tiraron al sofá pero que exagerados son tampoco es para tanto

_bueno chicos que tal si hoy por la noche le demostramos a lo Swan como es una noche en Londres. Dijo Rose

_ya se podíamos ir a Buzz. Dijo Ali

_ me parece bien así sabremos cómo se divierten los de Londres. Dije yo muy contenta

_a nosotros nos encanta la idea pero que os parece si nos dejáis descansar un poco por queridas vuestras bolsas pesan lo suyo. Dijo Jazz

_ está bien pero a las 8 os quiero listos y no discusión posible. Dijo yo tajante

Las chicas subimos a mi habitación me puse a arreglar todo lo que había comprado menos un vestido que usaría esta noche era negro ajustado al cuerpo corto iba sujeto al cuello y la espalda era descubierta el de Rose era rojo corto con escote de corazón el de Ali era rosa también corto con escote de palabra de honor y con brillantes a eso de las 7:30 estábamos listas y bajamos a esperar a los chicos que todavía no habían bajado pasaron unos 5 minutos y los chicos por fin estaban listo todos estaban muy guapos Jazz llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa azul oscuro Emmet iba con unos pantalones también de mezclilla con una camisa negra y por ultimo mi dios personal iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa gris con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y su pelo desordenado cuando se fijaron en nosotras se quedaron con la boca abierta

_se puede saber a dónde va usted vestida así señorita. Me dijo Emm haciendo el papel de hermano sobreprotector

_déjate de tonterías y vámonos ya. Le dije yo

Esta vez nos fuimos en los coches de los Cullen llegamos al local debía reconocer que el lugar estaba muy bien entramos fuimos a la zona vip y me fije que mucha gente saludaban a los Cullen

_por lo que veo son muy populares por aquí o me equivoco. Dije sorprendida

_la verdad es que solemos venir mucho por aquí ya que es la mejor discoteca de la zona. Me contesto Rose

En la zona vip había un karaoke para todo aquel que se atreviera a subir al escenario pedimos unos tragos y me fije que un grupo de rubias se estaban acercando a nuestra mesa una de ellas iba delante como si fuera la abeja reina

_ola Eddy cariño como estas hace mucho que no te veo. Le dijo una de las rubias que enseguida se le tiro encima no se porque pero eso me molesto

_en primer lugar Tanya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Eddy y estoy con unos amigos así que si no te importa te podrías ir. Dijo Edward intenta seguir siendo caballeroso

_está bien pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Dijo la tal Tanya le hizo una señal a sus sequito para que la siguieran no me había fijado que sus amigas les estaban tirando los tejos a mis hermanos antes muerta que ver salir a mis hermanos con unas tipas así

_quienes eran esas. Pregunto Jazz con un tono de fastidio

_eran Tanya y sus secuaces Lauren y Jessica pertenecen al grupo de fans de Edward. Contesto Ali con fastidio

Después de eso seguimos hablando de temas triviales hasta que unos chicos se nos acercaron y nos invitaron a bailar y aceptamos

Edward PVO

Estábamos hablando cuando unos chicos se acercaron a invitar a bailar a las chicas eso me molesto mucho no solo por mis hermanas también porque un rubio invito a bailar a Bella y ellas gustosas aceptaron yo gruñí no me gustaba ver a Bella bailar con ese tipo y parece que susu hermanos pensaban lo mismo

_mira Jazz como agarra ese tipo a mi hermanita por la cintura este se va a enterar que con mi hermanita nadie se mete. Dicho esto Emm se levanto y se acerco donde estaba bailando Bells. Jazz y yo lo seguimos

_oye amigo me dejas bailar ahora con ella. Pregunto Emm al tipo ese

_búscate a otra que esta es mía. Le dijo el tipo este con fastidio

_a ver chaval yo bailo con mi hermana cuando a mí se me dé la gana. Dijo un Emm cabreado cuando lo fijo el tipo desapareció

_jope Emm siempre lo mismo tampoco iba hacer nada malo. Le dijo Bells con el seño fruncido

_yo se que tu no ibas hacer nada malo pero eso tipo no me dio buena espina. Yo te apoyo Emm yo te apoyo a mí tampoco me gustaba ese tipo

_bueno chicos es mi turno de sacarles de encima a esos babosos a mis hermanas. Dijo yo dirigiéndome donde estaban bailando Ali y Rose pero alguien me agarro del brazo

_no mejor tu quédate a bailar con Bella para que ningún baboso se le acerque nosotros nos ocupamos de tus hermanas. Dijo Jasper y se fue c arrastrando a su hermano que estaba matando con la mirada a un chico que veía a Bella de arriba abajo devorándola con la mirada

_no crees que mis hermanos se pasan con eso de protegerme. Me dijo Bella

_no creo que se pasen teniendo una hermana así de hermosa cualquiera te protegería incluyendo a mí. Le dije con una sonrisa a lo que ella se poni roja

_quieres bailar conmigo. Le pregunte y deseaba que dijera que si

_claro porque no

Nos pusimos a bailar y después de estar bailando un rato fuimos a nuestra mesa donde se encontraban los otros animadamente

_ya que estamos todos juntos vamos a l Karaoke. Dijo una Ali efusiva

_siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Dijimos todos

Nos fuimos al karaoke y las chicas comenzaron a cantar primero fue Ali que canto (Hot`n cold de Katty Perry) en realidad mi hermana canta muy bien le fue Rose que canto (Just Dance de Lady Gaga) también canta bien

_vamos Bells te toca. Le dijo Ali

_no sé si debería además no canto muy bien. Dijo ella mirando a hacia otro lado

_no seas mentirosa que tu heredaste el talento de mama en lo de cantar a sí que mueve ese culo al escenario. Le dijo Emm

Bella se levanto y se fue al escenario y comenzó a cantar (Womanizer de Britney Spears) esa mujer canta como los ángeles me dejo asombrado

_guau Bells cantas muy bien y decías que lo hacías faltan. Dijo Rose sorprendida

_es lo que tiene ser hija de una ex_canatante. Dijo ella restándole importancia

Luego nos toco a los chicos Jasper canto ( Es por ti de Juanes ) debo decir que no cantaba mal eso es lo que tiene ser hijo de una cantante y Emm ( Apoligize de One Republic) también lo hizo bien yo cante (Mi niña bonita de Chino Y Nacho)

Esta canción nació de un pensamiento

Es Así

Y yo solo pienso en ti

Mi niña bonita

Mi amor

Oyee

Tú reconoces un hig cuando lo oyes

Lo que siento por ti

Es ternura y pasión

Tú me has hecho sentir

Que hay en mi corazón

Tanto amoooor

Tanto amoor

Yo nací para ti

Y tú también para mí

Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir

Sin tu amoor

Sin tu amoor

Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa

Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas

Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo

Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo

Mi niña bonita brillante lucero

Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero

Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo

Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos

Aquí hay amoor

Aquí hay amoor

Aquí hay amoor amor

Aquí hay amoor amor

Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor

Este amor que como espuma sube

Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque

Camino en las nubes

Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada

Cuando solo estuve

Nada se podrá comparar

Con algo tan especial

Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida

Le agradezco al tiempo

Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan

En cualquier momento

Yo no imaginaba que conocería

Algún día este sentimiento

Un amor puro y natural

Digno de admirar

(Digno de admirar princesa)

Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría

De bello detalle cada día

Nena quién lo diría

Que algún día yo me enamoraría

Y que sin tu amor no viviría

Como sabia que esto pasaría

Que ibas a ser mía

Y que yo querría

Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita

Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa

Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas

Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo

Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo

Mi niña bonita brillante lucero

Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero

Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo

Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos

Aquí hay amoor

(Mi niña bonita)

Aquí hay amoor

(Mi niña bonita)

Aquí hay amoor amor

Aquí hay amoor amor

Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor

Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza

Chino Y Nacho

Mi Niña Bonita

Tú y únicamente tú

Mi Niña Bonita!

Más na

Toda la canción solo la mire a ella cuando la termine ella me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar pero parecía cariño amor eso es lo que más deseo que ella me mire así

Después las chicas cantaron una canción juntas (Single Ladies de Beyónce)

All the single ladies (7x)

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should a put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should a put a ring on it

(Chorus)  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

(Chorus)

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up

(Chorus)

All my single ladies throw your hands in the air  
All my single ladies throw your hands in the air

Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that

Here we go again, check on your man  
Fast as we can, we got an evil plan  
If you can't follow me, get out the game  
Call for backup as soon as you hear my name!

Hook:  
It's time to get nasty  
Look at me, I'm fabulously sexy  
Front of the line, VIP  
We're celebrity

Chorus:  
You got me feeling nasty baby  
It's kind hot but it's so damn crazy  
It feels so good to be a single lady, baby  
Don't be afraid to explore my body  
Take off your clothes, get naughty  
Let's funk away this party

Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that

Don't know where I left my cell phone  
I mean, this song really turns me on  
We could be jamming all night long  
The vibe is coming over me so strong  
I'm feeling we've just begun  
Let me help you put it on

Repeat Chorus

T-Pain:  
TP and B-E-E  
Sure u aunt ready to party with the wife of Jay Z  
She pretend to be a single lady  
So she can ride with me  
I came in to check on her  
But I keep looking at Shorty  
she so hot that I wish she was my beyonce  
(Cant understand this part loll)  
Nappy boy in love with baby bee

All my single ladies throw your hands  
All my single ladies throw your hands  
All my single ladies throw your hands up  
In the air!

Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that

Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that

Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it  
Do it, do it, do it like that

Y nosotros hicimos lo mismo cantamos (YMCA de Village People)

Young man, there's no need to feel down  
i said, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
i said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
there's no need to be unhappy  
Young man, there's a place you can go  
i said, young man, when you're short on your dough  
you can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
many ways to have a good time.  
It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
they have everything for young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
you can get yourself clean  
you can have a good meal  
you can do whatever you feel.  
Young man, are you listening to me  
i said, young man, what do you want to be  
i said, young man, you can make real your dreams,  
but you've got to know this one thing.  
No man, does it all by himself  
i said, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
and just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today  
It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
they have everything for young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
you can get yourself clean  
you can have a good meal  
you can do whatever you feel.  
Young man, i was once in your shoes,  
i said, i was down and out with the blues  
i felt, no man cared if i were alive  
i felt the whole world was so jive  
That's when someone came up to me  
and said young man take a walk up the street  
there's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
they can start you back on your way.  
It's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
they have everything for young men to enjoy.  
you can hang out with all the boys.  
Y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
it's fun to stay at the y.m.c.a.  
young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
young man, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
Y.m.c.a.  
just go to the y.m.c.a.  
young man, young man, i was once in your shoes,  
young man, young man, i was out with the blues  
Y.m.c.a.  
y.m.c.a.  
y.m.c.a.  
y.m.c.a.

Bailamos igual que en el video y Emm era muy gracioso cuando bailaba

La pasamos muy bien y decidimos que era hora de volver a casa dejamos a los Swan en su casa y luego fuimos a la nuestra

_que tal lo habéis pasado chicos. Nos pregunto mama

_la verdad muy bien hemos salido a comprar y encontré a otra compañera perfecta para ir de compras. Dijo Ali

_también llevamos a los chicos a un club para que se divirtieran. Le dije yo

_bueno mama estamos muy cansados si nos disculpáis nos vamos a dormir hasta mañana. Dijo Rose

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su habitación este día ha sido muy largo pero me la pasa muy bien y encima baile con mi ángel los ojos se me cerraron y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo .


	6. Chapter 6

**Celos y acercamiento **

**Edward PVO **

Me acaba de levantar y me fui a desayunar en la cocina estaban mis padres y mis hermanas

_buenos días a todos. Dije

_buenos días Edward. Dijeron al unisonó

Estábamos desayunando cuando de repente Ali dijo

_Edward tenemos que hacer la famosa fiesta de los Cullen es una tradición

_además con la fiesta le daremos la bienvenida a los Swan. Agrego Rose

Cuando dijo que le vamos a dar la fiesta de bienvenida a los Swan me puse contento porque estaba decidido que esa noche le iba a declarar mis sentimientos a Bella

_que Día la vamos hacer. Pregunte yo

_yo pensaba en el viernes que os parece. Me contesto Rose

_pero solo quedan dos días no puedo ocuparme de todo. Se quejo Ali

_Ali nosotros te vamos a ayudar y además segura que los hermanos Swan también ayudan así que deja de quejarte. Le dije yo

Terminamos de desayunar y Rose subió a su habitación para mandar las invitaciones por correo electrónico mientras Ali llamaba a Bella

_ola Bellita que tal estas

Segura Bella le estaba respondiendo

_me alegro oye te quería preguntar una cosa

_A ti y a tus hermanos les gustan las fiesta

_quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue una fiesta donde y cuando. Se escucho a Bella gritar de la emoción

_en mi casa el viernes obvio que vas a venir verdad espera que pongo el altavoz para que escuche Edward

_ola Edward y claro que voy a s fiesta me encanta las fiestas

_ola chicos soy Emm gracias por darle otro motivo a mi hermana para que nos lleve de compras (nótese el sarcasmo)

_Emm deja de quejarte además nadie a dicho que me tengas que llevar de compras en realidad ya tengo el conjunto perfecto

_que bien Bells pero antes de la fiesta tienes que venir a ayudarnos para que todo quede perfecto

_claro Ali eso ni se pregunta oye puedo llevar a un amigo que acaba de llegar de Forks

_claro como se llama

_se llama Jacob te va a caer muy bien es muy simpático

_vale tráelo y espero que se una nuestro grupo

_vale hasta luego chao Edward besos

Dijo eso y colgó me pregunto quién será ese tal Jacob ni bien lo conozco ya me cae mal

_que te pasa hermanito parece que te has puesto celoso de alguien a quien ni conoces

_déjame en paz Ali

Me fui a mí habitación a pensar un rato mientras escuchaba música no sabía cómo le iba a decir a Bella mis sentimientos y si me rechaza y si me dice que no siente lo mismo que yo pero por lo menos me conformo con ser su amigo así pasaron los días hasta que llego el viernes mis padres para no estar en casa se fueron a la casa de los Swan y se quedarían a dormir haya mientras Bella y sus hermanos se quedarían en nuestra casa Ali había salido con Bella y Rose a comprar lo necesaria para la noche mientras los chicos y yo arreglábamos todo se estaban haciendo muy tarde a eso de las 5 las chicas volvieron con un monto de bebidas y cosas para picar lo acomodaron todo y a las 7 se fueron a arreglar ya que la fiesta empezaba a las 9 yo me fui a mi habitación y me di una ducha mi vestuario consistía en un pantalón negro con una camisa azul oscura me deje los tres primeros botones desabrochados a eso de las 9 y diez los invitados fueron llegando yo me encontraba con los chicos recibiendo a la gente mientras los presentaba ya que nadie los conocía de repente todo el mundo miraba hacia las escaleras yo también dirigí mi mirada hacia allí y ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo claro mis hermanas también estaban guapas pero Bella estaba impresionante traía puesto un vestido rojo corto demasiado diría yo tenía mucho escote y toda la espalda descubierta en la parte de delante traía puesto una especia de cinta con una rosa estaba deslumbrante me fije que algunos chicos estaban babeando y eso no me gusto me acerque a las escaleras

_estas preciosa. Le dije

_gracias tú también te ves bien. Me dije ella guiñándome un ojo

Estábamos ahí y de repente Bella comenzó a alejarse de mí y eso no me hizo mucha gracia la vi dirigirse a un chico alto y moreno sentí una especie de rabia se abrazaron y después se acercaron a nosotros

_ola chicos os presento a mi amigo Jacob

_ola bienvenido Jacob soy Ali. Le dije mi hermana que no sabía que había estado ahí

Ola yo soy Rosalie pero me puedes llamar Rose

_yo soy Edward. Le dije yo secamente

_me alegra conoceros Bella me a hablado mucho de vosotros. Dijo el perro digo Jacob

_Bells vamos a bailar. Le pregunto a mí ángel

_claro vamos

Vi como se dirigían a la pista de baile estaban muy juntos para mi gusto ese perro la tenia agarrada de la cintura

_Edward porque traes esa cara alégrate que esto en una fiesta. Me reprocho Ali

_como quieres que este si la mujer que me gusta esta bailando con ese chucho. Mierda lo había soltado todo pero no me importaba estaba muy frustrado a veces parece que le gusto a Bella pero otras pasa de mi o se va con ese perro pero si ella quiere jugar a ese juego lo podemos jugar los dos y me fije que per ahí venia mi conejillo de indias quiero decir Tanya

_Eddy vega vamos a bailar. Me dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta

_claro. Le conteste me fije que mis hermanas tenían el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación y después se fueron a bailar con Emm y Jazz.

Tanya intentaba cada que tenia oportunidad besarme pero yo me alejaba Bella seguía bailando con el chucho a veces nuestra miradas coincidían y me fija que me miraba enfada y con odio a Tanya no se que le pasaba será que esta celosa a lo mejor pero no estaba seguro me canse de bailar y le dije a Tanya

_bueno ha sido un placer bailar contigo pero ya me canse a si que me voy a tomar algo adiós

_bueno hasta luego Eddy. Como me molestaba que me llamaran a sí

Toda la noche me la pase viendo a Bella con mala cara y también cuando ella se me acercaba yo simplemente la ignoraba o la esquivaba no tenía ganas de hablar con ella ni con nadie como ya estaba harto de tanto ruido me fui al jardín era una noche fría pero no me importaba estuve pensando en que perdí la oportunidad de declararle mis sentimientos a Bella que esta era noche que estuve esperando para decírselos pero aparece ese Jacob para fastidiarlo todo oí como alguien se acercaba me gire para ver quién era pero o pensé que seria ella pensaba que estaría tan enfada conmigo por no hablarle esta noche que no me querría ni ver pero veo que me equivoque

_que se te ofrece Bella. Le pregunte en tono seco

_quería hablar con una de las persona que más quiero y preguntarle que por qué me está evitando e ignorando. Me dijo ella con tono dolido

_no te evito

_ Si lo haces

_que no

_que si

_vale esto está siendo estúpido porque no te vas con tu amiguito ese y me dejas en paz

_vale si es eso lo que quieres me voy me hablas cuando se te halla pasado ese enfado que tienes y ni si quiera sé porque estas a sí. Me dijo ella un poco cabrada se levanto pero antes de que se fuera la agarre de la mano y otra vez esa estúpida corriente que me tiene loco

_lo siento de verdad no te quería hablar a sí. Me disculpe

_no pasa nada te perdono y ahora me puedes decir que te pasa. Me pregunto ella un tanto confundida

_no me pasa nada

_Edward no me mientas pero si no me quieres decir está bien. Me dijo ella con una sonrisa

_lo que pasa es que te veo con ese chucho y a mí ni me tomas en cuenta eres tu la que me está ignorando. Le dije yo con un tono resentido

_solo estuve un rato con Jacob porque hacía tiempo que no lo veía y además te estuve buscando pero tú no estabas quería pasar tiempo contigo. Me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y supe que decía la verdad

_Bella te puede hacer una pregunta

_ya la has hecho pero venga me puedes hacer otra. Me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

_tu y Jacob tuvisteis o tenéis algo. Le pregunte pero está nervioso por cuál sería su respuesta

_que no claro que no Jacob es como otro hermano para mí nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo nunca nos hemos visto de esa manera

_a bueno yo pensaba que tenías algo

_Edward te puede hacer una pregunta yo a ti

_ya la has hecho pero dejo que me hagas otra

_oye no utilices mis frases contra mí. Me dijo ella haciendo un puchero

_vale cuál es tu pregunta

_ estabas celoso de Jacob

_eh bueno no si es que no se te veía con él y me enfurecía pero que pasaría si te dijera que si que estaba celoso

_que yo te hubiera dicho que no tenías porque además a mí me gustan los de pelo cobrizo. Me dijo ella guiñándome un ojo

No estábamos acercando el uno al otro nuestros labios se rozaban no aguante más la atraje hacia mí y la bese con todo el amor que le tengo ella me agarro del cuello con sus brazos y yo pase mis brazos por su cintura y profundice el beso pidiendo permiso con mi lengua a lo que ella accedió el beso fue subiendo hasta llegar siendo un beso apasionado no quería que se alejara de mí pero teníamos que respirar pegue su frente a la mí todavía tenía los ojos cerrados por miedo a que ella se enfadara por haberme atrevido a besarla los abrí y me fije que ella me estaba mirando

_solo puedo decir lo siento pero también te digo que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho a sí te enfades conmigo. Le dije yo algo temeroso

_solo me enfadare contigo si te hubieras arrepentido porque yo no lo hago. Me dije mientras volvía a juntar nuestros labios sus besos eran como una droga para mío de la cual no me podía separar otra vez nos volvimos a separar por la falta de aire ella se levanto y yo la mire extrañado

_tenemos que volver la fiesta pronto acabara. Me dijo

_está bien pero sobre esto. No termine de hablar porque ella me interrumpió

_no te preocupes que tendremos tiempo para hablarlo. Me dijo ella y luego me dio un piquito que me dejo un poco atontado

_claro vamos. Dije yo ofreciéndole la mano que ella tomo sin dudarlo y sin lugar a dudad esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

**LO siento se que me he tardado mucho pero promete que de ahora en adelante actualizare más seguido espero que os guste este capítulo y déjenme algún review chao bss **


	7. Chapter 7

**Juntos **

**Bella PVO**

Ya han pasado dos días de la fiesta y de ese beso con Edward no lo puedo negar me gusto como me beso sus labios eran tan cálidos tan suaves en fin perfecto no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde ese día a los mejor se arrepiente y no me quiere volver a ver y ya no quiere saber nada de mí _pero en que estas pensando Bella él te dijo que no se arrepentía de haberte besado siempre tienes que ser una mal pensada._ En fin cambiando de tema mis hermanos me dijeron que lo habían pasado muy bien y que se habían dado cuenta que les gustan las chicas que por el momento no le van a decir nada primero se harán muy buenos amigos y luego si surge algo entre ellos pues mejor yo les dije que no deberían perder el tiempo pero ellos me contestaron que hay que ir paso a paso a lo mejor tienen razón y no debería forzar las cosas con Edward de repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar me fije que era mi Dios Griego y mi corazón comenzó acelerarse finalmente cogí

_hola Edward que tal estas hace días que no sabía de ti

_hola princesa yo también te extrañaba te llamaba para pedirte algo. Me dijo algo nervioso me gusta que me llame princesa

_claro en que te puedo ayudar

_me preguntaba si querrías ir a comer algo conmigo es que tengo que hablar contigo. Me dijo con tono serio y eso me preocupo

_claro me pasa a recoger o yo voy a tu casa

_podrías venir tu a mi casa es que mi coche no funciona

_está bien a qué hora

_que te parece a las 6 bueno nos vemos princesa chao. Dicho esto me colgó

Me fije en el reloj y no me lo podía creer eran las 4:30 no me iba a dar tiempo para arreglarme me metí a la ducha y cuando Salí no sabía que ponerme pero finalmente me decide por una mini falda vaquera con una camiseta gris con escote en v unas sandalias planas al estilo romano y de complementos un cinturón negro que hacían juego con las sandalias un collar con un corazón negro y unas gafas mi pelo lo rice completamente y lo deje suelto mi maquillaje era simple solo con delineador negro para resaltar mis ojos y un poco de gloss ya estaba lista cogía las llaves de mi coche y fui a casa de los Cullen iba muy nerviosa.

**Edward PVO **

Hoy era el día en que le diría mis sentimientos a Bella estaba muy nervioso, asustado y contento a la vez era una mezcla de sentimientos que me estaban volviendo loco la había llamado para que comiera conmigo le dije que la llevaría a un restaurante pero en realidad había organizado una cena romántica aquí en casa exactamente en el jardín había puesto una mesa con velas y flores mis hermanas no están y mis padres tampoco habían salido para dejarme solo y podamos estar tranquilos la cena la hicieron mis hermanas con ayuda de mi madre no me dejaron ayudarlas porque según ellas era una sorpresa en fin ya me había duchado y vestido me puse unos pantalones jeans y una camisa blanca está esperando a que Bella llegara no sabía cómo iba a decírselo escuche como se acercaba un coche de seguro era ella en menos de un minuto el timbre sonó cuando abrí la puerta me quede con la boca abierta literalmente estaba más hermosa de lo costumbre aunque ella siempre esta despampanante no me había dado cuenta que me la quede mirando mucho rato hasta que ella decidió hablar

_hola Edward déjame decirte que estas muy guapo. Esto último me lo dijo cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla aunque yo preferiría que hubiese sido en la boca pero eso pronto lo solucionare

_hola Bella tu estas hermosa demasiado diría yo. Hice lo mismo y le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo

_bueno que tal si nos vamos a comer. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa

_eh en realidad te mentí si quería comer contigo pero prefiero hacerlo aquí en casa ya que tengo que decirte algo importante y creo que un lugar público no es el adecuado. Le dije con tono serio

_Edward está todo bien porque me estas asustando que es lo que me quieres decir. Me dijo ella con tono preocupado

_en realidad está todo bien pero espero que después de lo que te diga valla a mejor o a peor depende de tu decisión

_de que decisión me hablas me estas asustando porque no me dices a que viene todo esto

_todo a su tiempo pequeña. La cogí de la mano y la lleve al jardín cuando vio la mesa las flores y las velas puso cara de asombro

_guau esto es precioso que bonito lo has hecho tú. Me pregunto viéndome a los ojos me fije que los suyos tenían un brillo que no supe descifrar

_si pero con un poco de ayuda ven vamos. La lleve hasta la mesa y nos sentamos fui a la cocina para ver que había preparado eran pasta a la carbonada y una ensalada lo repartí en dos platos y los lleve fuera

_me ha sorprendido señor Cullen como sabía usted que la pasta es mi plato preferido. Me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

_me lo dijo un pajarito señorita Swan. En mi interior pensé en agradecerles a mis hermanas y a mi madre por esto

La cena transcurrió en silencio pero no era incómodo estaba pensando que ya era el momento para decirle todo lo que siento

_Bella creo que es hora de que te aclare una cosa y créeme que es muy importante

_dime Edward te escucho y prometo no interrumpirte

_bueno veras no se por donde comenzar la primera vez que te vi me quede idiotizado por tu belleza me di cuenta que eras la mujer perfecta por lo menos para mi eres guapa, dulce, divertida no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describirte esa noche me di cuenta de que me gustabas pensé que solo era eso pero a medida de que íbamos quedando y saliendo por ahí cuando fuimos al club la cancón que canta iba para ti y la noche de la fiesta en mi casa me puse muy celoso cuando te veía todo el tiempo con tu amigo Jacob pensé que te gustaba y yo solo era uno más de tus amigos per cuando me explicaste que solo lo ves como tu hermano mi corazón volvió a la vida te bese y me correspondiste pero pensé que era para no las timar mis sentimientos Bella yo estoy enamorado de ti no soportaría verte con otro hombre que no fuera yo pero si tu no correspondes mis sentimientos lo entenderé y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos porque no puedo perderte. Le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle ella estaba estupefacta

_ Edward yo. No la deje terminar

_dime Bella no tienes que decirme que te gusto solo para no lastimarme…. Ahora la que no me dejo terminar fue ella porque me beso de una manera que debería ser ilegal me di cuenta que no le estaba correspondiendo hací que la agarre de la cintura para que no se alejara de mi ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos pero por la falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar muy a mi pesar juntamos nuestra frentes y ella me dijo

_ahora me vas a dejar hablar a mí

_claro

_Edward yo siento lo mismo que tú me he enamorado de ti. Dicho esto la bese con todo el amor que le tengo nos volvimos a separar le daba besos por toda la cara mientras ella reía

_Bella creo que estamos haciendo esto mal debería preguntarte ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?

_que tal si me dejas pensarlo un rato. Me dijo al principio pensé que lo decía de verdad pero cuando comenzó a reírse me di cuenta de que estaba bromeando hací que decide seguirle el juego

_y que puedo hacer yo para que te decidas más rápido

_tienes que convencerme de una manera especial

_a si algo como esto. deje yo besándola con pasión seguimos besándonos yo pase mis brazos por su espalda el beso se fue tornando más pasional que antes creo que la temperatura iba subiendo ella paso sus brazos por debajo de mi camisa y tocaba mi pecho de repente se levanto cortando el beso se sentó en mi regazo y continuo besándome con la misma pasión yo a regañadientes tuve que terminarlo porque creo que no es el momento para el siguiente paso aunque y lo desear ella me miro con algo de picardía y deseo esta mujer no sabe lo que provoca en mi pero necesitaba que respondiera a mi pregunta

_Bella que tal si me respondes a lo que te pregunte

_necesitas que te responda creo que te lo he demostrado ya no crees. No me lo podía creer a aceptado esta muy contento cuando se lo cuente a mis hermanas se van aponer histéricas pero yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo no pude evitarlo y la volví a besar pero con más calma que antes

_te amo Bella Swan

_te amo Edward Cullen. Me dijo sobre mis labios

Esa era una noche especial porque tenía a la mujer que amo conmigo y era sumamente feliz ahora solo tenemos que contarle a nuestra familia que somos novios seguro se lo toman bien y cuando entremos a clases tengo que proteger a mi novia de todos esos babosos que bien suena decir mi novia porque a si es Bella es mi y de nadie más

_en que piensas cariño

_en lo hermosa que eres y lo feliz que me haces amor. Dicho esto la comencé a besar hasta que nos falte el aire


	8. Chapter 8

**María **

**Bella PVO**

Estaba sumamente contenta al fin estaba con Edward en este momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo él me había confesado sus sentimientos ahora estábamos sentados en su sofá yo encima de su regazo y nos habíamos dados un montón de besos

_sabes Bella que te amo verdad. Me dijo el dándome un beso en el cuello

_yo también te amo Edward

Nos seguimos besando hasta que me fije en la hora y ya era muy tarde y tenia k volver o mis hermanos me matarían ya que así unas cuantas horas que estaba fuera de casa

_lo siento cariño pero me tengo que ir

_pero yo no quiero que te vayas aún. Dijo haciendo un adorable puchero sino fuere que yo también hacia eso hubiera caído

_Edward no me hagas eso que sabes que conmigo no funciona ya que yo también lo hago. Le dije mientras le daba un beso

_algún día caerás Swan

_lo que tu digas Cullen

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y me despedí de el dándole un par de besos llegue a mi casa en tiempo record ya que mi forma de conducir es un tanto loca cuando entre mis hermanos estaban en la sala viendo la tele mi vieron entra y me dijeron

_ola hermanita sí que te has tardado pensé que ibas a cenar con Edward que tanto hicieron eh. Me dijo Emm moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo

_no hemo0s hecho nada de lo que te estás imaginando pero te puedo decir que él y yo somos novios en la cena se me declaro y yo le dije que sentía lo mismo

_bueno ya que Edward y tu son novios vamos a tener que charlar de hermanos a novio de mi hermanita. Dijo Jazz con cara muy seria

_si bueno me voy a dormir que ya comenzamos las clases mañana

Me fui a dormir porque me tenía que levantar temprano para ir a l instituto ya que las vacaciones ya se acabaron me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama cuando ya estaba acosta mi móvil comenzó a sonar

_ola mi amor como esta. Me dijo mi bebe por el otro lado

_muy bien cariño sabes ya les dije a mis hermanos se lo tomaron bien pero quieren tener contigo la charle de hermanos a novio de su hermanita palabras dichas por ellos

_debería preocuparme

_no solo o hacen para ponerte un poco incomodo

_vale entonces a qué hora pasó a por ti mañana para ir al instituto

_que te parece si nos vemos a ya pensé que querías ver mi moto

_que te quieres llegar tu sola de eso no de eso ni hablar señorita con todos esos muchachos hormonados ni lo sueñes amor

_por fis cariño por un día y te prometo que luego iré contigo y si quieres puedes conducir mi moto entonces trato

_está bien pero solo por un día bueno nos vemos mañana te amo buenas noches

_buenas noches amor te veo mañana

Colgué y me dispuse a dormir mañana sería un gran día no soy presumida pero mañana tenía que hacer una entrada triunfal me quede dormida no sé si solo un rato porque de repente mi despertador estaba sonando eran las 6:00 tenía una hora para arreglarme me metí en la ducha luego cuando Salí busque en mi armario algo que ponerme me decidí por unos pantalones pitillos una camisa azul claro con escote en forma de corazón y unas botas de tacón de aguja negras ya estaba lista mi pelo lo ondule la mitad y la otra mitad lo deje liso mi maquillaje era sencillo los ojos negros para que resalten y un poco de gloss cuando baje a desayunar mis hermanos ya estaban ahí los saludes y desayunamos con unas cuantas bromas de Emm luego nos fuimos al instituto yo en mi moto por su puesto llegamos y me fije que todo el mundo os miraba sobre todo a mi no es que me gustase mucho ser el centro de atención estaba buscando a mi novio y lo encontré cerca de su coche me acerque y me fije que tenía el ceño fruncido yo me le acercaba con una gran sonrisa

**Edward PVO**

Llegue al instituto y estaba esperando a mi novia mis hermanas también estaban aquí conmigo antes no me había dado cuenta pero en el aparcamiento estaba el Hummer de Emm y una moto estupenda aparcada a su lado de ella bajo mi Diosa si porque esa mujer es mía venia increíblemente hermosa más de lo que ya era todo el mundo la estaba mirando y los chicos hasta babeaban cuando se quieto el casco movió su pelo de un lado para otro parecía de esas publicidades de champú y ahora a los chicos si que se les caían la baba al ver a esa belleza que se acaba de bajar de esa moto ella me vio y se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa

_ola mi amor. Me dijo dándome un beso apasionado yo se lo correspondí agarrándola de la cintura se que estaba exagerando pero quería dejar claro que esta mujer me pertenece solo a mi

_este beso tan pasional era por algo. Me pregunto con una sonrisa picara

_era solo para hacerle saber a todo el instituto que esta mujer hermosa ya tiene a alguien que no está dispuesto a perderla

_a bueno si es eso vale. Me volví a besar pero con ternura de repente ya no tenía a Bella en mis brazos

_Edward ya sé que estas de novio con mi hermano pero te importaría no comértela delante de nosotros. Me dijo Jazz que es un hermano sumamente protector

Nos aludamos todos y luego fuimos a por nuestros horarios con Bella solo compartía Gimnasia y bilogía en realidad todos compartíamos deportes ya que los mayores se juntaban con nosotros cuando íbamos por el pasillo vi que mucho chicos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a mi novia a si que la agarre de la cintura para pegarla más a mi cuerpo

**Tanya PVO**

No pude ser como Eddy está saliendo con esa pero hay que reconocer que la niñita es bonita no tanto como yo pero no estaba mal pero eso no quiere decir que se la adecuada para mi Eddy por ahora los dejare disfruta un poco pero luego los separare y el será todo para mí porque a Tanya Denali nadie le quita a su hombre.

**Jasper PVO**

Esta contento porque mi hermana estaba saliendo con Edward que es un buen chico pero eso no quiere decir que se estén besando delante de nosotros pero bueno eso ya lo hablaremos más tarde con el ahora me estaba dirigiendo así mi primera clase que es historia siempre me ha gustado entre y el profesor ya estaba ahí

_buenos días profesor puedo pasar

_claro u usted es

_soy Jasper Swan

_a claro uno de los nuevos alumnos pasa y siéntese con María. Me señalo un sitio que estaba desocupado y alado se encontraba una chica bastante guapa me dirigí a sentarme

_ola me llamo Jasper y tú

_ola yo soy María. En realidad era bastante guapa su pelo era negro sus ojos de un verde clarito y era muy blanca como yo estuvimos hablando un rato y me di cuenta que era una chica simpática y muy amable enseguida me cayó bien cuando la clase termino me despedí de ella y le dije que la vería en la cafetería que le quería presentar a mis hermanos y a mis amigos las clases se pasaron rápido y llegó la hora del almuerzo me fui a sentar donde estaba mi familia y mis amigos estaba buscando para ver si veía a María pero no la encontraba

_ola chicos que tal os ha ido

_muy bien hermanito he conocido a unos chicos bastantes simpáticos y también he descubierto que Edward es celoso. Me dijo mi hermana mientras Edward gruñía y eso me causo risa

_no te reirías si vieras como esos babosos intenta conquistar a tu hermana. Me dijo él y yo reía más

Salude a los demás y me fui a sentar a lado de Ali recorrí otra vez la cafetería con la mirada para ver si estaba María y la vi que estaba en una mesa con unas amigas me levante

_chicos ya vengo. Si esperar respuesta me diría a la mesa donde estaba

_ola te estaba buscando ven que te quiero presentar a los demás

_está bien nos vemos chicas

Con eso nos dirigimos a mi mesa donde los demás me veían raro y me fije que Ali miraba a María con furia será que esta celosa no lo creo pero pronto lo averiguare

**Ali PVO**

Estábamos en la cafetería cuando llego Jasper me alegre mucho el almuerzo fue como otros solo que esta vez estaban las bromas de Emm y a Edward mirando feo a los demás chicos que se comían con la mirada a Bells no me di cuenta pero Jazz se levanto y nos dejo que ya venía me fije a donde se dirigía y era una mesa donde estaban sentado un grupo de chicas habla con una chica con el cabello negro no me pude fijar quien era pero Jazz le dijo algo que hizo que ella viniera a nuestra mesa eso no me gusto nada yo no suelo ser nada posesiva pero Jazz era mío y de nadie más mire a esa chica con cara de asesina

_ola les quiere presentar a María la conocí en clase de historia y enseguida nos hicimos amigos. Cuando dijo eso la chica se sonrojo seguro que ella no solo quiere ser amiga de mi Jazz la saludamos todos yo con mala gana luego me arrepentí porque me di cuenta que la chica era bastante simpática lo malo es que no le gusta mucho la moda pero eso puede cambiar pero eso no quiere decir que le vaya a dejar el camino fácil con Jazz por muy bien que me caiga si ella quiere guerra, guerra tendrá a Ali Cullen nadie le gane y mucho menos el que va hacer el amor de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuevos amigos **

**Bella PVO**

Estaba feliz porque al fin estaba con Edward llevamos dos semanas saliendo la hemos pasado muy bien juntos mis hermanos ya le habían hablado sobre que me tiene que proteger y que como se le ocurra hacerme daño ellos lo iban a matar pero estoy segura que no lo dijeron de verdad ahora me dirigía a la cafetería y ahí me encontraré con mi Edward ya que la clases anterior no la habíamos tenido juntos estaba en mi pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Mike Newton se dirigía a sí a mí

_ola Bella como estas

_muy bien te puedo ayudar en algo. Le dije porque ya me estaban poniendo nerviosa porque siempre que me encontraba con él me invita a salir y este no entiende que yo ya tengo novio por eso a Edward le cae fatal

_veras te quería preguntar si quieres salir conmigo el viernes que te parece

_la verdad Mike es que no puedo porque voy a salir con mi NOVIO así que no va a poder ser. Le dije ya cansada siempre que hablaba con él me saca de quicio

_a que todavía sales con Cullen yo pensaba que ya habían cortado no crees que ya llevas mucho saliendo con él digo ya has de estar cansada a si que deberías darle oportunidad a otros que sepan hacer que tu te la pases bien

_mira Mike yo estoy muy bien con Edward así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir con mi novio y mis amigos. Estaba por irme pero él me agarro del brazo y no me dejaba marcharme

_pero ahora que íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo…

Iba a seguir hablando pero alguien le interrumpió

_perdona pero claro que la chica te ha dejado claro que no quiere salir contigo así que yo de ti la suelto

_me di la vuelta para agradecerle a mi salvador me encontré con un chico con el pelo rubio y los ojos pardos a lado del había una chica con el pelo rizado y un color cobrizo como el de Edward y los ojos del mismo color que el chico

_tu no te metas que esto es entre ella y yo. Le dijo Mike y con eso ya me arte

_mira Mike estoy siendo agradable pero como no me dejes en paz te juro que te vas arrepentir a sí que vete

Dicho esto se fue

_gracias me has ayudado la verdad es que ya me estaba cansando por cierto me llamo Bella y tu quien eres

_yo me llamo Dylan Parker y está en mi hermana melliza Rennessme somos nuevos en este instituto la verdad que somos nuevos en el país

_encantada de conocerte te gustaría comer con nosotros y así somos tus primeros amigos queréis

_claro pero seguro que a tus amigos no les va a importar

_no pasa nada venga vamos

Los lleve a la cafetería y busque con la mirada a mi dios griego y lo encontré sentado en una mesa del final cuando me vio entra en la cafetería me sonrío pero al ver que iba a acompañada por Dylan frunció el ceño me encanta cuando se pone celoso cogí de la mano a Dylan y Rennessme para guiarlos cuando llegamos los presente

_ola chicos os quiero presentar a mis nuevos amigos

_ola soy Dylan Parker mucho gusto en conoceros

_ola yo soy Rennessme hermana melliza de Dylan. Cuando estaba diciendo esto no apartaba la mirada de Jacob que también estudia aquí con nosotros luego de haberse mudado estoy segura que también le gusta

**Edward PVO**

Estábamos en la cafetería esperando a Bella a que llegara pero estaba tardando demasiado ya me estaba preocupando pero se me fue cuando la vi entrar muy contenta cuando ella me vio me sonrió yo se la devolví pero se me borro cuando vi que venía a acompañada por un chico rubio que no la había visto antes Bella le cogió de la mano a él y a una chica que venía detrás los guio hasta donde estábamos nosotros

_ola chicos os quiero presentar a unos amigos

_ola yo soy Dylan Parker

_ola yo soy Rennessme hermana melliza de Dylan

Me levante y cogía Bella de la cintura

_ola yo soy Edward Cullen novio de Bella y estas son mis hermanas Ali que es mi melliza y Rosalie que es la mayor

_ola encantada de conoceros. Dijo Ali dándole un abrazo a cada uno

_igualmente. Dijo Ross sonriéndole a Dylan en seguida supe que le gustaba un poco ya que ella me dijo que le gusta un montón Emm pero hasta que este se decida a declararle lo que siente ella no iba a dejar de salir con los chicos

_ola nosotros somos los hermanos de Bella yo soy Emm y este es Jasper su mellizo. Dijo Emmet haciéndose notar Jazz solo les sonrío

_nos os olvides de mi que mal educados yo me llamo Jacob s y soy el chico más sexi del instituto encantado de conoceros

Desde que Jacob dejo de interesarse por mi novia pudimos ser amigos aunque a veces me sacaba de quicio me fije que se quedó viendo a Rennessme con cara de bobo

_pero que dices Jacob si el más sexi del instituto soy yo. Dijo Emm haciendo que todos nos partiéramos de la risa pero recordé que tenía que preguntarle a Bella porque había tardado tanto

_amor porque te tardaste en llegar ya estaba por irte a buscar

_es que en el pasillo me encontré con Newton y me estaba invitando a salir yo le dije que me deje en paz y cuando venia para acá me cogió del brazo y ahí llego Dylan y me ayudo y así lo conocí

_un día de estos voy a mata a Newton por andando coqueteando con mi novia es que ese niñito no entiende lo que significa un no aaaaa es que me saca de quicio. Dijo ya frustrado es que siempre es lo mismo claro esto me pasa por tener una novia demasiado sexi Bella me miraba con una sonrisa a ella le gustaba que me pusiera celoso decía que me veía sexi la cogí de la cara para besarla delinee su labio para pedir permiso que ella me concedió nuestra lenguas estaban en una lucha para dominar pero nos separamos por un fuerte carraspeo que me imaginaba procedía de los hermanos de mi novia

_Edward no te hemos dicho que no te comas a mi hermana de ese modo cuando estamos delante de vosotros. Me dijo Jazz es verdad el día en que hablamos uno de los puntos clave era no besar a bella de esa forma delante de ellos pero cuando estemos solos podemos hacer lo que queramos

El almuerzo siguió como todos los días a excepción que tenemos nuevos amigos Dylan tenía mucha cosas en común con Ross también me fije que Emmet los miraba con el seño fruncido eso era bueno significa que estaba celoso Ness como pidió que la llamáramos congenio con Jacob yo estaba con Bella en mi regazo ya que me gustaba sentirla cerca estábamos es nuestra burbuja dándonos besos hasta que el timbre sonó nos dirigimos a nuestra respetivas clases no compartí ninguna con bella las clase que quedaban se pasaron rápidas fui al aparcamiento para esperar a mi diosa ya que ella me había dejado manejar su moto la tenía que llevar a su casa mis hermanas me seguirían porque íbamos hacer una noche de películas hoy y invitamos a nuestros nuevos amigos y ellos dijeron que si los hermanos de bella ya estaban en el aparcamiento con Dylan y Ness venia con Jacob hablando animadamente presiento que van hacer una buena pareja luego detrás de ellos venían mis hermanas con mi ángel cuando llegó a mi me dio una apasionado beso que yo correspondí con la misma intensidad definitivamente esta mujer me va a volver loca me daba igual que sus hermanos se enfadaran ahora solo iba a disfrutar de me diosa cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire ella me sonrió

_ola amor te extrañe. Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero que no me pude resistí y le di otro beso pero demostrándole todo el amor que le tenia

_yo también te extrañe por eso odio los miércoles porque no comparto ninguna clase contigo

_bueno cariño que te parece si nos vamos es que nos hemos quedado solos

Cuando dijo eso me fije en el aparcamiento y me di cuenta que casi todos se habían ido me subí a la moto me encantaba conducirla además podía ya que hace poco me saque el carnet para poder conducir la moto de mi novia yo ahora no estaba interesado en comprarme una tenía suficiente con esta Bella se subí a tras de mí y me abrazo por la cintura me puse el casco el mío era negro y el de ella rojo arranque la moto y Salí del estacionamiento en un tiempo record y además no me preocupa por Bella ya que a ella también le gusta la velocidad llegamos a su casa en 10 minutos los demás ya estaban ahí lleve la moto al garaje nos bajamos y antes de entrar cogía a bella de la cintura para poder besarla ella al ver mis intenciones me sonrió pícaramente y la besa con toda la pasión contenida en realidad me moría por hacerla mía pero quería que fuese especial ya que es mi primera vez y encima con la mujer que quiero pasar toda mi vida yo no sé si ella es virgen porque nunca me atrevía a preguntárselo por miedo a que me diga que ya había sido de otro hombre que no sea yo finalmente entramos a la casa vimos unas cuantas películas y conocimos mejor a los chicos nos teníamos que ir Bella me acompaño a la salida y me dio un fugaz beso que no pude resistir y pensé que tendría que hablar con ella para poder hacerla mía claro si ella quiere y si está preparada con ese pensamiento me subí al coche de Ross y nos dirigimos a casa salude a mis padres y me fui a mi habitación a escuchar música y me quede dormido

* * *

**Lo siento sé que he tardado mucho pero es que esta semana he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en el instituto que si los exámenes o trabajo pero prometo que ya que he tardado mucho ** **mañana subiré otro capítulo y les deje un adelanto **

**_Ross sé que he tardado mucho pero tengo que hablar contigo**

**_claro dime que me está asustando **

**Quien será el que tiene que hablar con Ross ¿Dylan? O ¿Emmet?**

**Os agradezco a todos los que me habéis seguido nos vemos mañana**

**BSS **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevas parejas **

**Rosalie PVO**

Ya han pasado dos semanas de que llegaron Dylan y su hermana la verdad me caían muy bien eran muy simpáticos tenía muchas cosas en común con Dylan la verdad me gusta pero de quien estoy enamorada es de Emmet pero él no se decide a decirme nada pero yo no puedo estar esperando lo siempre estaba en mi casa esperando a que Dylan venga a recogerme para ir al cine la verdad ya hemos salido unas cuantas veces como amigos pero ayer me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme yo tenía una idea de que se trataba mi hermana dice que me va a pedir salir y la verdad yo le diría que si porque es un buen chico y no siempre voy a esperar a Emmet el timbre sonó seguro era él Salí a recibirle

_ola Ross estas muy guapa. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa yo me sonroje un poco por su comentario

_ola Dylan y gracias

_bueno nos vamos

_claro

Nos dirigimos a la cine y escogimos una película de comedia me la pase muy bien luego nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante

_bueno Ross te dije que tenía que decirte algo importante

_claro dime. Estaba nerviosa

_veras ya sé que estos últimos días hemos estado saliendo como amigos pero en realidad Ross tú me gusta y quería saber si querías salir conmigo pero como mi novia

Me quede pensando un momento no podía hacerle esto porque ha siso un buen amigo así que decidí decirle la verdad

_mira Dylan tú me atraes en cierta forma pero no te voy a negar que estoy enamorada de otra persona y la verdad no quisiera hacerte daño pero por otro lado yo creo que la persona de la que estoy enamorada no me corresponde

_mira Ross yo desde un principio supe que estas enamora de Emmet no soy tonto pero yo solo te pido una oportunidad y si no funciona seguiremos siendo amigos eso te lo prometo pero te pido que solo me des una oportunidad

_está bien pero si no funciona amigos ¿verdad?

_claro

Se acerco a mí y me beso yo se lo correspondí pero no dejaba de pensar en Emmet cuando acabamos me llevo a mi casa se despidió con un pico y me agradeció por darle una oportunidad cuando entre me encontré con mi hermana que estaba viendo la tele y le pregunte por Edward y me dijo que había salido con Bella me encanta la pareja que hacen se complementan tan bien Ali me pregunto qué tal me fue con Dylan y le conté todo y que estábamos saliendo también ella me dijo que se alegraba por mí que por lo menos yo tengo a alguien es que ahora ella está deprimida porque Jasper sale mucho con María pero ellos dicen que solo como amigos pero a mí me parece que a María le gusta Jazz en realidad es buena chica es muy simpática hasta a Ali le cae bien a pesar de todo me fui a dormir mañana seria un largo día

La semana fue pasando sin preámbulos todo el mundo nos felicito por nuestro noviazgo con Dylan se notaba que a Emm no le agrado la idea pero de todas formas nos felicito con Dylan ya llevamos saliendo dos semanas y la verdad es que la he pasado muy bien ahora me dirigí al estacionamiento ya que yo tenía hora libre y me iba a mi casa pero ahí me encontré con Emm

_ola Ross te vas ya a tu casa

_si porqué como hoy salimos antes

_te importa acompañarme a una cafetería es que necesito hablar contigo

_vale

Legamos a una cafetería que era muy bonita pedimos nuestra orden y nos sentamos había un silencio demasiado incomodo estaba a punto de romperlo pero él lo hizo

_y qué tal te va con Dylan

_la verdad es que bien pero me siento mal por no amarlo como es debido pero eso él ya lo sabe

_ósea que estas enamorada de otra persona eso yo no lo sabía

_bueno Emm me dijiste que me tenías que decir algo importante

Tenía que cambiar se tema porque si no él me iba a preguntar de quien estoy enamorada y no le iba a decir de ti desde el día en que te vi yo sobre todo tengo mi orgullo

_bueno al grano te quería decir que no me gustas que salgas con él

_y se puede saber eso porque. Le dije ya un poco enfadada

_no se a lo mejor el tipo es un sicópata y tu no lo sabes o un asesino yo que sé por cualquier motivo

_mira Emm deja de decir tonterías y suelta de una vez lo que tengas que decir

_vale tu lo has querido la verdad Rosalie estoy enamorado de ti es eso lo que querías escuchar

Me quede en shock no sabía que decir bueno si tenía algo que decir

_y me lo dices ahora tu eres tonto

_oye que no sabía cómo decírtelo y encima me vienes con que tenias novio que querías que hiciera que delante de él te diga ROSS ESTOY LOCO POR TU HUESOS que tengo mi orgullo aunque no lo parezca

_yo no sé qué decir no le puedo hacer esto a Dylan

_mira yo no te estoy obligando a nada solo te quería decir lo que siento si me disculpas me tengo que ir

Se levanto y salió del local antes de que se fuera mis piernas racionaron

_EMM espera

Se dio la vuelta me fije que le estaban saliendo unas cuantas lagrimas

_que quieres me vienes a decir que soy tonto por no decírtelo antes eso ya lo se ..

No lo deje acabar lo beso con todo el amor que le tengo nos separamos por la falta de aire

_yo también te amo

_no yo te amo más con todo este cuerpazo que es todo para ti. Me dijo con una sonrisa picara y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que volver a besarlo

_Ross yo creo que antes de que comencemos con algo deberías hablar con Dylan porque querida no estoy dispuesto a compartirte

Tenía razón nos despedimos y decide volver al instituto para hablar con Dylan cuando lo vi le dije que lo sentí pero que ya no podía seguir con esto y me dijo que lo entendía pero que le dolía y tal y como prometió seguimos siendo amigos con Emm comenzamos a salir y le dijo Dylan que lo perdone por bajarle la novia y le dijo que no había problemas y tan amigos como siempre ahora que estoy con mi osito soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y todos se alegraron y Bella le dijo a su hermano que ya era hora que me lo dijera

**Jasper PVO**

Hoy había quedado con María para salir a cenar la fui a buscar a su casa desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos muy amigos habíamos salido mucho al cine o a dar una vuelta la lleve al restaurante favorito de mi hermana donde hacen comida italiana pedimos nuestras orden y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que ella saco un tema que me dejo impresionado

_bueno Jazz cuando t ele vas a declarar a Ali

Cuando dijo eso por poco me muero me atragante con el agua

_pero tú…como….sabes eso quiero decir nadie lo sabe solo mis hermanos

_es que yo soy muy observadora además me doy cuenta de cómo la miras no te voy a negar que me gustaría que me vieras a mí como la ves a ella pero ese punto ya lo dejamos claro

Es verdad María hace tiempo me había dicho que yo le gustaba pero yo le deje claro que solo quería ser su amigo y ella lo acepto

_es que tengo miedo de que me rechace creo que no lo soportare

_mira Jazz no pierdes nada por intentarlo

_está bien le voy a decir lo que siento

Luego la cena transcurrió entre bromas la lleve a su casa y decidí que le iba a decir lo que siento por Ali mañana y me quede dormido

Al día siguiente está esperando a Ali en el aparcamiento la vi acercarse

_ola Ali podemos hablar un momento

_claro Jazz chicos seguir yo ahora voy

Estaba sumamente nervioso no sabía por dónde comenzar a sí que lo solté de una

_ALI TU ME GUSTAS QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

Me fije que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_si claro que si OMG al fin mi sueño se hace realidad

Dicho esto salto encima de mí y me dio un gran beso que yo gusto le respondí al fin y va estar con mi duendecillo y con el amor de mi vida se lo contamos a los demás y mi hermana se puso a saltar de la emoción creo que estaba más emocionada que yo

_Bella cariño quieres dejar de hacer eso la gente nos está mirando. Le dijo Edward con una sonrisa por el comportamiento de su novia

_Jo no me dejas celebra como es debido bueno ya que estamos los 6 juntos que les parece si nos vamos a celebrar

_no sé yo quería salir con Ali a solas

_venga hermanito porfa ya tendrás tiempo de salir a solas con Ali. Me dijo haciendo un puchero que nadie se le puede resistir

_vale pero deja de hacer eso sabes que nadie se resiste con esa cara que pones

_no que lo digas a mí siempre me convence haciendo ese adorable puchero. Dijo Ed dando le un pico a mi hermana que estaba saltando por la emoción creo que le sienta mal el café se lo voy a prohibir

_Bella hoy has tomado café a que si

_solo un poquito

_porque Bella no puede tomar café. Me pregunto so novio con cara de preocupación

_por cuando mi hermanita toma café se vuelve muy hiperactiva es que no lo ves. Le respondió Emm

_bueno cariño de ahora en adelante no te daré de tomar café

_Jo pero no es justo tu no le hagas caso a estos dos que son unos exagerados. Le dijo a Edward mientras nos sacaba la lengua a lo que todos reímos

Definitivamente ese había sido el mejor día de mi vida tenia a mi novia a mis amigos y mis hermanos

Por la noche salimos a un club como le habíamos prometido a Bella las chicas iban muy guapas que tuvimos que andar alejando a los babosos que se le acercaban Ali me dijo que le encanta cuando me pongo celoso cuando ya se nos hizo tarde nos fuimos a nuestras casa esa noche dormí con una gran sonrisa

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda ya les subí el capitulo como prometí espero que les guste el próximo lo subiré el martes espero que me dejen sus review nos vemos pronto bss **


	11. Chapter 11

**HELPS ME**

**Bella PVO**

Estaba en mi habitación pensado en todo lo que ha pasado estoy muy feliz de que mis hermanos ya estén con las chicas y por fin les hayan declarado sus sentimientos me dolía un poco lo de Dylan porque se veía que en realidad le gustaba Ross pero ante todo está mi hermano voy a intentar que consiga una novia que lo quiera a él y a Jacob juntarlo con Ness ya que esos dos también tiene algo raro pero no se deciden a declararse mi móvil comenzó a sonar y hablando del rey de roma

_ola Jacob que tal

_muy bien Bells necesite que me ayudes en algo sumamente importante

_claro Jake que necesitas

_veras te quería decir que me gusta Ness

_de verdad te lo juro que no me había fijado. Nótese el sarcasmo

_de verdad te habías dado cuenta que me gusta Jo tanto se me nota

_no es que se te note es solo que yo soy muy observadora

_bueno el punto es que estaba pensado en declararme y necesito que tu me ayudes

_y que te soy útil

_necesito que averigües si a Ness le gusta algún chico y si es posible que te de su nombre

_vale está bien pero si confirmo que tu le gustas no perderás ni un minuto en declárate entendido

_está bien pero que esto sea un secreto no quiero que nadie se entere hasta que estemos juntos

_está bien ni siquiera se lo voy a decir a Edward bueno Jake nos vemos mañana

_gracias Bells chao

Me fui a dormir mañana tendría que hacer de Cupido pero no se lo puedo decir a nadie no me gustaba ocultarle nada a Edward pero esto era muy confidencial me quede dormida

Me levante por la alarma me di cuenta que ya eran la 7 tendría que alistarme rápido me decidí por una mini falda de cuadros con una camiseta negra con escote en v y unas botas de tacón de aguja baje a desayunar mis hermanos estaban ahí los saludes y luego nos fuimos en el coche de Jasper cuando llegamos Edward ya estaba ahí me baje del coche y él se acerco

_ola mi amor sabes no deberías venir vestida de esa forma porque si no voy a tener que espantar a un montón de babosos. Me dijo mientras me da un beso apasionado

_ola cariño no te me pongas celoso que tú sabes que eres el único para mí

Salude a los demás y luego nos fuimos a clases perfecto la primero hora la tenía con Ness me senté alado de ella

_ola Ness que tal

_ola Bells muy bien oye que guapa vienes y pobre Edward

_gracias y porque pobre de mi novio

_porque seguro que tiene que espantar babosos

_sabes es lo mismo que me ha dicho él

No pudimos seguir hablando porque el profe llegó y tenía que esperar que la clase acabara que por un milagro se paso volando este es el momento que tenía que preguntarle

_oye Ness te puede hacer una pregunta

_claro

_a ti te gusta algún chico

Y por la forma en que se puso roja yo diría que si

_no te voy a mentir si me gusta un chico desde el día que lo conocí

_y si no es mucha indiscreción se puede saber quién es

_claro pero no digas nada es Jacob

_que de verdad me dejas helada nunca lo sospeche. Tenía que hacerme la sorprendida si se le notaba a leguas que le gusta Jacob

_bueno si pero no digas nada

_claro soy una tumba pero cuidado en cualquier momento te puedes llevar una sorpresa

Y me fui a mi siguiente clase dejándola con una cara de confusión en las siguientes clases estuve hablando con Jacob y le conté todo se puso muy feliz me dijo que se le iba a declarar cuando se acaben las clases hemos estado hablando en cómo se lo iba a pedir a la hora del almuerzo fuimos a nuestra mesa habitual salude a Edward con un beso y luego seguí hablando con Jacob.

**Edward PVO**

Bella estaba muy rara se la paso todo el almuerzo hablando con Jacob estos dos se traen algo la verdad es que me estaba poniendo un poco celoso pero no podía desconfiar de ella luego intentare hablar con ella cuando se acabe el receso será el momento adecuado para que escucharon mis plegarias porque enseguida termino

_Bella podemos hablar un momento

_claro

_mira no se qué te pasa a lo mejor ya no quieres estar conmigo pero si es así te agradecería que me lo dijeras a la cara en vez de estar ignorándome

_cariño pero que estás diciendo yo no quiero terminar contigo eso nunca

_entonces porque me ignoras

_Edward no te estoy ignorando simplemente le estaba ayudando en una cosa sumamente importante a Jake

_y me puedes decir en que le estas ayudando

_no puedo

_venga porfa. Dije haciéndole un puchero ella se acerco y me dio un casto beso

_cariño esa cara no funciona conmigo porque es mía hací que vas a tener que hacer otra cosa para convencerme

Me acerque a ella todo lo despacio que pude y la bese con todo el amor que le tengo

_que te parece de esta forma

_estabas apunto de convencerme pero como te has detenido vas a tener que volver a intentarlo

La volvía a besar hasta que nos hizo falta el aire

_vale me has convencido estaba ayudando a Jake a que conquiste a Ness

_al fin se ha decidido me alegro por él

_te puedo hacer una pregunta

_claro

_estabas celoso de Jake

Me puse muy nervioso porque de verdad estaba celoso pero ella nunca me ha dado motivos

_yo no estaba celoso. Le dije mirando a otro lado

_si lo estabas

_no lo estaba

_que si

_que no

_venga reconoce lo. Me dijo haciendo una carita de perrito

_vale estaba celoso contenta

_si pero sabes que no deberías estarlo sabes que solo te quiero a ti

_ya lo se te prometo que no me pondré más celoso

_pero si a mí me encanta cuando te pones así por cierto cariño no te habrás dado cuenta pero todo el mundo se ha ido a clases y ya es muy tarde para que nosotros entremos

_no me había dado cuenta pero ahora que hacemos alguna sugerencia

_no se tal vez podemos hacer esto. Me dijo mientras me besaba con pasión yo no hice otra cosa que agarrarla por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso y hací nos pasamos la hora que nos tomamos libres hasta que tuvimos que ir a la siguiente clase.

**Jacob PVO**

Solo faltaba una hora para que las clases terminaran estaba muy nervioso y si me rechaza creo que no lo soportaría pero tenía que intentarlo Bella me ha ayudado mucho lo hora se paso volando cuando me dirigía al aparcamiento alguien me agarro del brazo

_Jake espera he tenido una idea

_haber que idea tienes Bells

_que te parece si se lo pides en el cine

_que como voy hacerle para que ella vaya al cine

_Jo parece que no me conoces de eso me encargo yo tú no te preocupes pero a las 6 te quiero en el cine que está en el centro comercial entendido

_está bien más vale que tu plan funcione

_claro que funcionara yo iré con ella luego para dejaros solos le diré que Edward me a llamado para ir a su casa y me voy

_y cómo vas hacer con Edward

_tranquilo el ya sabe lo siento se lo tenía que contar porque se puso algo celoso pensaba que lo iba a dejar bueno le conté el plan y él me va a llamar a las 6:15 y todo listo

_vale

_bueno Jake nos vemos tengo que decirle a Ness para ir al cine

Se fue espero que de3 verdad el plan funcione y que ella me acepte me fui a mi casa a descansar un rato cuando él me fije en el reloj eran las 5 tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo me di una ducha y me puse unos pantalones jean y una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero y Salí hacia el mal

**Ness PVO**

Hoy iba a salir con Bella al cine se me hizo raro que no venga con nosotras Edward pero ella me dijo que tenía unos deberes que hacer así que no podía quien si venía con nosotras era Jacob está muy nerviosa que él nos acompañe Bells pasaba a por mí a las 5:30 y ya casi era la hora me había puesto unos pantalones pitillos ajustados y una camiseta larga blanca con un cinturón que iba por dejaba de los pechos y unas botas negras de tacón cuando Bells llegó nos fuimos al mal ahí veríamos a Jake cuando llegamos el nos estaba esperando en la puerta del cine

_ola chicas estáis muy guapas

_gracias Jake. Le contesto Bella ella llevaba un short negro con unas botas grises al igual que su top con escote recto y una chaqueta de cuero

Estábamos comprando las entradas cuando el móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar

_ola

_claro cariño ahora mismo voy chao te amo

De seguro era Edward que no podía vivir sin su novia ósea que si ella se va yo me quedo sola con Jake esto no puede estar pasando

_lo siento chicos pero Edward me necesita en algo del colegio pero nos os preocupéis podéis disfrutar de la peli por mi

_no quieres que te acompañemos. Le pregunte yo para zafar de esta

_no no te preocupes tu quédate con Jake buenos nos vemos chao

No sabia porque pero esto me parecía una encerrona

_bueno pues vamos nosotros a disfrutar de la peli. Me dijo Jacob con una hermosa sonrisa que yo solo atine a asentir compramos las entradas no sabía ni que película íbamos a ver pero me daba igual luego me di cuenta que era Nine la pase muy bien cuando salimos del cine Jacob me pregunto si quería ir a tomar algo yo le dije que si cuando estábamos ahí Jake parecía muy nervioso parecía que quería preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía hasta que al final se decidió a hablar

_Ness te puedo hacer una pregunta

_claro

_te gusto

No sabía que decir claro que me gusta me había quedado en shock pero decide responderle ya que parecía que le iba dar algo

_esto si

_mira Ness me gusta desde el primer momento en que te conocí no sabía cómo decírtelo decidí pedirle ayuda a Bells ya que te llevas bien con ella y es mi mejor amiga la verdad me he enamorado de ti y te quería preguntar ¿quieres ser mi novia?

_si claro que si no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos para besarlo con el beso le demostré todo el amor que le tengo seguimos hací hasta que se nos hizo tarde me llevo a mi casa y se despidió con un dulce beso cuando entre iba con una sonrisa de tonta que no me fije que mi hermano estaba ahí

_ola hermanita a que se debe esa sonrisa

_es que no te lo puedes creer estoy saliendo con Jacob

_de verdad me alegro por ti

_y a ti como te fue con María

Es que últimamente mi hermano había estado quedando con María y parecen que se gustan pero hasta que se lo digan

_muy bien pronto le diré lo que siento

_me alegro ya era hora bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana

_adiós y que duermas bien

Me fui a mi habitación me puse el pijama y me acosté es fue la noche que soñé con Jacob Black

* * *

**Como prometí os he subido el capitulo no creo que vuelva a subir el jueves lo más seguro será el sábado así que lo siento espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejéis muchos review nos vemos bss**

**Gracias a todos por apoyarme **


	12. Chapter 12

**Problemas y Perdón **

**Bella PVO**

Hoy Edward y yo hacíamos dos meses nunca pensé que podía durar con un chico tanto tiempo ya que mi familia y yo la pasábamos de mudanza en mudanza pero ahora que los tres hemos encontrado al amor de nuestra vida no nos iremos el día paso normal como siempre estaba guardando unos libros en mi taquilla cuando Mike Newton se me acerco

_ola Bella que tal. Me pregunto

_muy bien te puedo ayudar en algo. Le pregunto no quise ser descortés pero este niño me saca de quicio

_la verdad te quería preguntar que si ya te cansaste del tonto de Cullen

_Mike te agradecería que no hablaras así de mi novio hací que si no te importa me voy

No pude dar un paso ya que este me cogió del brazo y estampo sus labios en mi boca pero que se cree este idiota yo tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión no me fije que Edward estaba detrás hasta que aparto a Mike y le pego un puñetazo

_pero que te pasa Cullen no soportas que tu novia te ponga los cuernos conmigo. Le dijo Mike

_eso es mentira Edward yo te puedo explicar de verdad que esto no es lo que parece

_que me vas a explicar Bella yo sé lo que vi

_ósea que no me crees

_pues en realidad no se qué creer Bella

_muy bien pensé que confiabas en mí pero ya veo que no es así adiós Cullen. Le dije mientras me iba corriendo y llorando me sentí muy mal no sé cómo pude creer que verdad yo lo engañaba con Mike cogí mi coche y me fui a casa agradecía que mis padres no estuviesen ya que no me apetecía hablar con nadie me encerré en mi habitación y del cansancio me quede dominada. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero sentí que alguien me estaba llamando cuando abrí los ojos vi a mis hermanos con cara de preocupación

_a ola chicos hace cuanto estáis aquí. Les pregunte

_te seguimos desde el colegio ya que te vimos que ibas corriendo y llorando no preocupamos y te seguimos ¿Bella me puedes decir porque estabas llorando? Me pregunto Jasper

_es que he terminado con Edward

_que porque que paso Bella cuéntanos. Me pregunto y exigió Emm

_es que yo estaba en el pasillo y Mike se me acerco y me pregunto si ya había dejado a Edward y yo le dije que no cuando me iba me cogió del brazo y me beso Edward lo vio y le pego un puñetazo y Mike le dijo que yo le ponía los cuernos con él y yo le dije que eso era mentira y yo vi en sus ojos que no me creyó me dolió tanto que le dije adiós y termine con él. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando o través mis hermanos me abrazaron

_Bella sigue durmiendo nosotros volvemos en un rato vamos a ir a aclara unas cuantas cosas con Cullen

_no le hagáis nada prometérmelo. Les pedí

_te lo prometemos ahora duerme pequeña te juro que no vamos a tardar

Dicho esto se fueron y yo volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo

**Edward PVO**

Me sentía fatal no puedo creer que Bella me haya hecho esto todo lo que me dijo Mike se quedo en mi cabeza y cuando Bella intentaba explicarme yo no la deje no la quería escuchar estoy en mi habitación no quería hablar con nadie hasta que la duende entra por la puerta con una cara de enfado

_se puede saber que mierda hiciste Edward Cullen

_a que te refieres no se dé que me hablas

_ósea que no sabes de verdad a veces pienso que eres idiota

_mira Ali déjame en `paz que no estoy de humor para hablar contigo

_tranquilo que tú no eres quien debe hablar tienes visitas

Cuando dijo eso salió de mi habitación me dijo que tenía visitas no creo que se Bella ya que no me querrá ver baje las escaleras y ahí estaban Jasper y Emm muy enfadados Ali y Ross los sujetaban seguramente para que no me den una soberana paliza aunque no entiendo porque se enfada si la que me engaño fue su querida hermanita no yo a ella decide actuar normal

_ola chicos que os trae por aquí

_déjate de mierda Cullen se puede saber qué narices le hiciste a mi hermana. Me dijo Jasper muy enfadado ya que cuando se metían con su hermana el dejaba de ser tan tranquilo para sacar lo peor de él

_joder Edward una de las cosa que te dijimos fue que no le hicieras daño a mi hermana y que haces tú precisamente eso pareces idiota

_tranquilitos que aquí el único que tiene derecho a enfadarse soy yo ya que ella me engaño a mí con el idiota de Mike

_Y TU DE VERDAD LE CREISTE A ESE EN VEZ DE A MI HERMANA ERES UN IMBECIL ELLA ME EXPLICO LO QUE EN REALIDAD PASO PERO CLARO TU NO LA QUISISTE ESCUCHAR EL IDIOTA ESE LA BESO A LA FUERZA de verdad pensé que eras distinto bueno nos vamos y una cosa más no te vuelvas acercar a Bella porque si lo haces no dudaremos en partirte la cara. Me dijo Jasper primero gritándome y luego hablo más calmado a la hora de la amenaza

_lo siento chicas por este show nos vemos mañana. Dijo en Emmet saliendo de la casa seguido de Ross y Ali que se fue a despedir de Jasper

En verdad los chicos se enfadaron mucho yo creo que ya no quieren ser mis amigos pero eso me lo busque solito no sé cómo pude creerle a Mike en lugar de Bella soy el idiota más grande del mundo he perdido a la mujer que amos por un rubio tonto no lo puedo creer encima no me van a dejar a cercar a ella para pedirle perdón mis hermanas entraron tenían una cara de enfadad y triste a la vez

_de verdad Edward que no lo puedo creer no sé cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido. Me dijo Ross

_y lo peor que la amenaza de, los chicos iba enserio

_no hace falta que me digáis nada yo sé que he sido un estúpido por creerle a Mike pero ahora por eso tengo que pagar mi castigo no estar cerca de ella nunca más

_nosotras intentaremos que los chicos se tranquilicen Edward pero no te prometemos nada

_gracias chicas pero esto lo tengo que solucionar yo

Me fui a mi habitación a pensar en todo y en cómo le voy a pedir perdón a Bella al día siguiente no la había visto en todo el día espera para ver si la veía en la hora del almuerzo y ahí estaba ella sentada con sus hermanos en una mesa aparte de la nuestra mi hermanas estaban sentadas en la mesa de siempre me acerque a ellas

_chicas si queréis podéis ir a sentaros con ellos

_no te preocupes no pasa nada deben estar a solas entre hermanos y apoyarse. Me dijo Ross

El recreo pasa como si nada Bella ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada ahora nos tocaba clases juntos cuando entre ella estaba sentada con Ness y yo me dirigí a donde estaba Dylan

_ola que tal lo llevas me he enterado lo que ha pasado

_bastante mal ni siquiera me mira

_y que esperabas Edward le hiciste mucho daño al creerle al idiota ese

No seguimos hablando porque el profesor llego cuando la hora se acabo yo estaba recogiendo los libros y la cartera que estaba en el suelo no me fije quien había detrás que sin querer le di

_lo siento no me di cuenta. Le dije sin levantar la mirada cuando lo hice justo tenía que ser ella no podía ser otra persona

_no pasa nada estoy bien. Me dijo ella de forma fría pero que esperaba que saltara a tus brazos estaba pro irse pero yo la detuve

_Bella creo que debemos hablar

_no tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

_Bella por favor solo te pido una oportunidad

_lo mismo hice yo ayer y tú no me la diste porque crees que yo te la voy a dar a ti

Se fue me dejo ahí solo maldiciéndome interiormente los días pasaron y no he podido hablar con ella estaba pensando cómo iba a pedirle perdón y que mejor forma que con una canción cuando acabaron las clase me fui a mi casa se hizo tarde fui a ll casa de Bella y me cole por su terraza hasta su habitación y ahí estaba ella acostada en su cama se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y antes de que gritara le tape la boca

_si te suelto tu no gritaras. Le pregunte a lo que ella asintió la solté

_se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí

_vine a hablar contigo

_yo ya te dije que no tenía nada de qué hablar contigo

_bueno pues tú no hables solo escucha. Y le comencé a cantar la canción

Hoy te vuelvo a llamar

Para pedirte que me perdones

Y que me brindes una oportunidad

Y yo estoy consiente

Que las horas han sido fuerte

Pero el amor todo lo puede

Te pido perdón, eres mi reina, eres mi todo

Y estoy aquí porque te amo(x2)

El amor se hace fuerte cuando un hombre perdona

Cuando ama y quiere ven por favor te lo pido

Porque me muero regresar contigo(x2)

Te pido perdóneles mi reina, eres mi todo

Y estoy aquí porque te amo(x2)

La soledad, me tormenta en las noches

La vida sin ti no es igual

De mí que será, hoy te extiendo yo mis manos pidiéndote una oportunidad

Te pido perdóneles mi reina, eres mi todo

Y estoy aquí porque te amo

Te pido perdóneles mi reina, eres mi todo

Hoy te vuelvo a llamar

Para pedirte que me perdones

Y que me brindes una oportunidad

Y yo estoy consiente

Que las horas han sido fuerte

Pero el amor todo lo puede

Te pido perdón¡¡¡

Cuando termine la canción me di cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando y por lo visto yo también ya que ella se acerco y me limpio las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos

_por favor Bella perdóname

_Edward no se me hiciste daño al no creerme preferiste creerle a él

_lo siento de verdad me cegué por los celos te juro que no vuelvo a desconfiar de ti pero solo dame una oportunidad. Ahora si sentí como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos

_Edward yo no sé qué decir la verdad… no la deje terminar ya que la bese con todo el amor que soy capaz de darle a una persona al principio no me respondió pero luego si yo atraje su cuerpo más al mío seguí disfrutando tanto de sus besos que nunca me cansaría

_me perdonas

_claro que te perdono tontito

_me ha llamado tonto señorita SWAN

_eso creo señor Cullen

Todo la noche la pase con ella entre beso cuando se hizo demasiado tarde me fui a mi casa ahí les conté todo a mi hermanas que se pusieron muy felices pro nosotros ahora solo falta que sus hermanos me perdonen al día siguiente la espere en el aparcamiento ya que ella dijo que se vendría con sus hermanos para darle la noticia cuando llegaron yo me puse muy nervioso

_ola Edward mi hermana ya me conto que están juntos otra vez

_si espero que no os enfadéis

_no pasa nada pero si la vuelves a lastimar te juro que no vivirás para contarlo

_bueno hasta luego cuñadito. Me dijeron y se fueron como si nada la verdad es que estaban un poco locos

_ola mi amor y a mí que no me piensas saludar. Me dijo mi preciosa novia con un tierno puchero

_claro que si mi vida. Le dije y la bese hasta que nos hizo falta el aire nos fuimos a clases me fije que Newton nos estaba mirando con enfado ahora pensándolo bien me voy a vengar

_Bella cariño me ayudarías vengarme de alguien

_claro que si de quien se trata

_de Newton le voy a enseñar a no me terse conmigo ni mi novia que te parece

_Cariño tu sabes que esas cosas me encanta y claro que te voy a ayudar le vamos a enseñar a este que no debe meterse con los Cullen –Swan. Me dijo con una mirada que hasta mi me dio miedo la diversión esta por empezar

* * *

**Bueno como prometí ya os he subido un capitulo espero que os guste muchas gracias a todas por leer mi fic sobretodo a Suiza-love que es mi fiel seguidora pero se los agradezco en general bueno no sé cuando actualizare pero será muy pronto chao bss**


	13. Chapter 13

**LA VENGANZA**

**Edward PVO**

Estaba contento porque por fin Bella y yo estamos otra vez juntos y los días que estuvimos separados me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin esta mujer pero bueno ahora el punto es la venganza contra Mike juro que ese idiota me las va a pagar se lo conté a Bella u ella me dijo que era una buena idea y que haría sufrir a Mike como nunca a veces cuando pone esa cara de malicia hasta a mi meda miedo

_bueno cariño algún plan

_bueno creo que ya tengo el plan perfecto así que tenemos que contárselo a los demás. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa

_pero primero me cuantas de que va tu plan

_vale

Me conto el plan me pareció muy bueno pero solo hay una parte del plan que no me gusta pero vamos a tener que aguantarse

_que te parece el plan. Me pregunto

_muy bueno. Le dije mientras la besaba

_lo sé a veces me sorprende lo lista que puedo llegar hacer

_cariño no sé si habrás escuchado la palabra humildad

_si que la he escuchado. Me dijo sacándome la lengua como una niña

_y sabes que significa. Le pregunte jugando un poco con ella

_si sé lo que significa lo que pasa es que esa palabra no me define

_ha bueno eso lo explica todo

_jajaja muy gracioso Cullen pues ahora de castigo no podrás besarme hasta la noche. Me dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero yo no se lo permití

_no me puedes hacer esto venga Bella solo era una broma no te enfades

_claro que no me he enfadado pero lo del castigo va enserio. Me dijo mientras me sonreía un día de estos esta mujer me va a volver loco sino lo estoy ya claro

_bueno ya que estoy castigado mejor vamo0s a contarle al resto nuestro plan

Nos fuimos a casa de Bella ya que seguramente todos estarán a ya efectivamente estaban todos ahí

_ola chicos que están haciendo. Pregunto mi preciosa novia que me tiene castigado

_nada aquí viendo un poco la tele. Respondió Emm

_chicos tenemos algo que contarles

_YA SE ESTAS EMBARAZADA YO TE MATO EDWARD COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO

_que no es eso Jasper. Le dije yo un poco sonrojado aunque me quede pensando que no estaría mal que Bella y yo tengamos nuestra familia juntos aunque es un poco pronto pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso

_a bueno entonces de que nos queréis hablar

_les queremos contar un plan contra Mike

_y de que trata

Les contamos todo y estuvieron de acuerdo

_solo una pregunta de dónde vamos a sacar a ese tipo de personas porque yo no conozco a ninguna

_de eso no te preocupes que yo tengo unos amigos con los cuales he mantenido contacto y justo este fin de semana van a venir vosotros también los conocéis hermanitos. Dijo Bella haciendo que Emm y Jazz se tensaran

Pero eso ahora no me importaba mucho yo solo quería saber de quién habla mi novia eso de que haya mantenido contacto con unos amigos de los cuales yo no tenía conocimiento me ponía muy nervioso

_cariño de que amigos hablas. Le pregunte mirándola con una ceja levantada

_ya estamos otra vez Edward con esos celos

_no la verdad era solo curiosidad

_no te preocupes Edward que si son las personas que estamos pensando no irán detrás de Bella lo más seguro es que vayan detrás de ti. Me dijo yo Jazz pero la verdad no me quede más tranquilo eso me dejo con la duda que pronto averiguaría

Estuvimos ahí hasta que se nos hizo tarde y nos fuimos a casa la semana se paso volando y llego el fin de semana los amigos de Bella llegarían mañana y ella y yo los iremos a recoger al aeropuerto el día la pasamos en nuestra casa haciendo tonterías mi Bella se retiro con sus hermanos no sin antes decirme que nos iríamos en su coche y que pasaría a por mí a las 12 ya que a la 1 menos 15 llegarían sus amigos me fui a dormir ya que mañana seria un largo día

Me levante tarde ya que era sábado fui a desayunar mis padres no estaban y mis hermanas estaban en la cocina cuando entre

_buenos días hermanito que pasa las sabanas se te pegaron. Me dijo con burla Ali

_jajaja que graciosa la verdad que como hoy es sábado y con Bella quede a las 12 me apeteció levantarme tarde

_a qué hora se supone que pasa Bella a por ti. Me pregunto Ross

_a las 12 porque

_Edward son las 12 menos 15

_queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee me tengo que ir a cambiar

Fui a mi habitación me di una ducha y me puse unos pantalones negros y camisa azul me di cuenta que ya eran la 12 Bella ha de estar por llegar y dicho y hecho el timbre sonó baje las escaleras de dos en dos y fui a abrir la puerta me quede con la boca abierta cuando la vi tan guapa como siempre levaba puesto una mini falda blanca con una legins y una blusa negra con una mini corbata blanca y unas gafas como accesorio y unas botas negras de tacón

_ola mi amor te vas a quedar ahí parado. Me dijo ella riéndose por la cara de bobo que había puesto cuando la vi

_lo siento mi amor es que me quede mirando a esta hermosura y diga me señorita se puede saber a dónde va vestida de esa manera. Le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta

_no se usted señorito pero si no me doy prisa mis amigos se van a enfadar por tenerlos esperando mejor vámonos

_como diga la señorita

Nos fuimos hasta el aeropuerto solo quedaban 10 minutos para que sus amigos llegaron nos fuimos a tomar un café mientras esperábamos cuando lo terminamos fuimos a la sala de esperar hasta que aparecieran no se cuanto tiempo paso me de repente Bella se levanto y corrió a abrazar a un chico rubio que la verdad que era igual de musculoso que Emm y luego abrazo a un chico de pelo negro y era menos musculoso que el anterior vi que me echaron una mirada cuando Bella me señalo se acercaron hasta dónde yo estaba

_mi era Edward este es Max, Max este es mi novio Edward

_ola mucho gusto. Dije yo

_ola encantado hací que eres tu quien me quito a Bella. Me dijo el tal Max yo no sabía que este tipo había salido con mi Bella

_no te pongas a si Max que Bella antes de salir contigo salió conmigo a ola por cierto me llamo Carlos. Me dijo el pelo negro ósea que también salió con este tipo yo mire a Bella para que me de una explicación y lo único que hacia ella era reírse

_cariño se puede saber que es tan gracioso

_nada cariño solo que tu cara me dice que de verdad les creíste venga chicos decirle la verdad es que Edward e un poquito celoso. Les dijo ella como si nada

_yo no soy celoso

_de verdad entonces no te importara que le dé un beso a Bella para recordad viejos tiempo verdad. Me dijo Max y yo me quede en shock hasta que reaccione

_no te acerques a mi novia

_ves eso demuestra que eres celoso la verdad Bella no me interesa no te voy a negar que esta buena pero a mí me interesas más tu

_perdón que dices

_Edward amor Max y Carlos son gais

_que de verdad entonces Bella no salió con ninguno de los dos

_n0 pero si que salió con nuestro amigo Alec que ese no es gay

_Bella no me has contado de ningún Alec

_ya es que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Me dijo mientras me daba un beso que con ese beso se me olvido todo sobre ese tal Alec la agarre de la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por ni cuello el beso iba subiendo de tono

_chicos ya seis que esta es vuestra hora de momentos íntimos pero me gustaría que antes nos fuéramos a casa

_pero que dices Max pero si Edward y yo todavía nada de nada _QUE VOSOTROS TODAVIA NO HABEIS TENIDO SEX…

Bella le tapo la boca para que no terminara la última palabra en medio de todo el mundo yo estaba rojo como un tomate

_no pero cállate que eso va a ocurrir pronto. Le dijo Bella mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me puse más rojo de lo normal y ahí entendí lo que ella quiso decir si piensa acostarse conmigo yo lo estoy deseando que esperabais soy un hombre y con una novia así de guapa quien no va a querer pero hasta que ella este preparada no la voy a presionar.

Bueno después de esa escenita nos fuimos a casa de Bella cuando llegamos Bella presento a mis hermanas a sus amigos los chicos Emm y Jazz se mantuvieron al margen eso me hace pensar que Max y Carlos antes le tiraban los tejos de solo pensarlo me hacía reír cuando los chicos se instalaron les contamos nuestro plan y ellos dijeron que un poco de diversión no les vendría mal y decidieron ayudarnos ya solo nos queda poner el plan en marcha que se llevaría a cabo mañana era hora de que Bella haga su trabajo

_bueno hermanita te toca llamar al idiota de Newton

_está bien. Dijo ella resinada cogió el teléfono y llamo al idiota de Newton

_ola Mike como estas. Dijo y luego se quedo esperando la respuesta

_de verdad me alaga que pienses en mí. Dijo ella y puso cara de asco como me gustaría ir a partirle la cara a ese imbécil solo por pensar en mi novia

_oye Mike te apetece dar una vuelta mañana conmigo tengo algo importante que decirte

_muy bien nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 5

_esta mañana

Colgó se acerco a mi me dio un casto beso y se sentó en mi regazo

_bueno 1 parte lista ahora solo nos toca esperar hasta mañana y hacer la 2 fase

Todos se fueron nos dejaron a Bella y a mi solos

_Bella mi amor que te dijo el idiota de Mike

_nada que justo ahora estaba pensando en mi y que ya era hora que me fijara que el es un buen partido vamos solo estupideces el único hombre con el que quiero estar eres tu

Me beso primero se torno calmado luego fue subiendo de tono a uno mas apasionado yo la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura solo nos separábamos para coger aire no me di cuenta en ningún momento que yo estaba encima de ella y ella estaba recostada en el sofá no quería que nuestra primera vez se a sí de esta forma quería que fuera más especial como ella se merece

_Bella será mejor que paremos no quiero que nuestra primera vez se ha de esta forma yo quiero que sea especial y que tú te sientas especial ok

_pero Edward yo ya me siento preparada para estar contigo pero si tú dices que quieres que sea especial podemos esperar

_gracias por eso te quiero

_yo también te quiero bebe

Después de esa escena romántica nos fuimos a nuestra casa para descansar ya que había sido un día agitado y raro mañana seria la fase final de nuestro plan

Me levante temprano ya que teníamos cosa que hacer la mañana me la pase viendo la tele y escuchando música ya por la tarde todos nos dirigimos al centro comercial Bella llevaba puesto un pantalón pitillo con botas de tacón y un blusón que se le ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo hasta los muslos ella estaba esperando a que el idiota de Newton llegar cuando por fin apareció y vio a Bella se le caía la baba literalmente

_ola preciosa déjame decirte que te ves espectacular

_gracias tú te ves esto… bien

_bueno que tal si vamos al grano Bella me dijiste que tenías que decirme algo muy importante

_la verdad es que si tu unas cuantas veces me dijiste que si yo salgo contigo me ibas a tratare como una reina me equivoco

_no claro que no si me acuerdo cuando te dije eso

_entonces que estarías dispuesto a hacer para estar conmigo

_estaría dispuesto a todo

_muy bien veamos que tan dispuesto estas ves a eso chicos de ahí

_si qué pasa con ellos

_que si quieres llegar a salir conmigo tienes que ir hasta ahí y besar a cualquiera de los dos

_muy bien no hay problema

Este chico está loco de verdad querrá tener a mi Bella pero no ella es solo mi nosotros estamos escondidos en una tienda cercana y Ali lo esta grabando todo vimos como Mike se acercaba a los chicos y de repente cogía a Max de la cara y sin decir nada lo beso luego se marcho sin ni siqueria decir algo se acerco a Bella

_muy bien guapa hecho ahora que ya me aceptaras como novio o tengo que hacer algo más

Este era mi turno para intervenir

_ola Newton que haces con mi novia

_no te metas Cullen que esto es entre ella y yo así que piérdete un rato

_lo siento pero yo me quedo donde este mi novia

_bueno Bella como veo que todavía sigues con este idiota me llamas después cuando te hayas desecho de este chao guapa

Se fue sin más cuando desapareció de nuestro campo de vista Bella se soltó a reír y todos los demás salieron de sus escondite y comenzaron a reír con ella

_bueno ahora solo nos queda hacer una última cosita y se acabo Jasper es tu turno has lo que mejor se te da

_encantado

Nos fuimos a casa de los Swan para terminar de hacer lo que nos queda Jasper trajo su portátil y entro en los archivos del colegio si me preguntan como lo hizo no lo se luego copio todos los correos de los alumnos y envió el video que le hicimos a Mike y también se lo envió al director mañana va hacer un día muy interesante después de terminar nos pusimos a ver unas películas y por la noche nos marchamos a nuestra casa

Hoy me levante muy contento solo quería ver la cara de Newton `por la pequeña bromita cuando llegamos al instituto todo el mundo señalaba a Newton este no sabía porque todo el mundo se reía del él

_buenos días alumnos quiero que dentro de 5 minutos estéis todos en el gimnasio tengo algo importante que comunicarles. Dijo el director por los altavoces

Todos nos dirigimos al gimnasio y cuando el director vio que estábamos todos comenzó

_bueno como ya sabréis me ha llegado cierto video donde un alumno da conocer su condición sexual y al ver como tenemos esta clase de alumnos los profesores y yo hemos decidido habréis un club donde los alumnos homosexuales se sientan identificados y también podrán asistir las lesbianas y hací no se sienten rechazos o rechazadas por nadie y como tenemos que elegir a un presidente dentro de ese club será el señor Mike Newton ya que a él no le da vergüenza mostrar que él es gay

_QUEEEEEEEEEE. Grito el idiota

_señor Newton no hace falta que lo siga ocultando ya que todo sabemos la verdad

_pero que yo no soy gay

_a no pero este video demuestra lo contrario

El director puso el video donde Mike sale besando a Max solo sale esa parte Mike miraba ese video entre sorprendido y enojado

_tu zorra todo esto lo hiciste tu me las vas a pagar tú y tu noviecito de pacotilla eso te lo aseguro. Como se le ocurre insultar a mi novia me levante y le pegue un puñetazo

_tu vuelves a insultar y a amenazar a Bella y te juro que romperé la cara

Salió del gimnasio hecho una furia el director nos dijo que nos podíamos ir a nuestras clases.

**MIKE PVO**

Estúpido Cullen y esa zorra me las van a pagar a Cullen lo hare sufrir como nunca y la única forma es meterme con su novia y Bella va hacer para mi estaba en la cafetería hecho una furia hasta que Denali se me acerco

_Mike yo pensaba que tu no eras gay y con lo bueno que eres en la cama

_mira Denali que no estoy para aguantarte y claro que no soy gay creo que te lo he demostrado suficientes veces no

_Mike hay una cosa que tenemos en común los dos odiamos a los Cullen y los Swan sobre todo a Bella esa niñata que te parece si nos aliamos si logramos que se separen tú te quedas con Bella y yo con Edward

_me parece bien pero tenemos que planear algo muy bueno algo que no tenga huecos porque esos son muy buenos vengándose mira lo que me hicieron a mí

_está bien cuando tengamos un buen plan lo hacemos ok

_no sé como la estúpida de Bella puede Salir con Eddy es mucho chico para ella

_no seas tonta Bella está muy buena podría salir con cualquiera pero lo que pasa es que ella se conforma con tan poco

_Mike deja de decir estupideces y mejor vámonos a clases

_está bien

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta Tanya me llamo

_oye Mike que tal si me haces una visita esta noche es que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos

_me parece bien nos vemos esta noche adiós Denali

* * *

**LO SIENTO SE QUE HE TARDADO MUCHO PERO LA VERDAD ESQUE ESTA SEMANA HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA LO SIENTO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO DEJEN SUS REVIEW CHAO BSS**

**PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO SUBIRE MÁS PRONTO **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTRO APOYO **


	14. Chapter 14

**Tiempo**

**Bella PVO **

Ya estamos por finalizar el curso mi hermano Emm se va a graduar con Rose ya que están en el último curso todavía queda un mes nosotros le estamos preparando una fiesta para después de la graduación y como estaremos en vacaciones nosotros seis nos iremos de vacaciones a otro país ya que será la última vez que estaremos con nuestros hermanos mayores según tengo entendido Ross se va a Oxford a estudiar derecho y Emm estudiara ciencias políticas por lo menos van a estar juntos me pondré muy triste cuando se vallan pero por lo menos voy a tener a Edward y cuando termines el año que nos queda iremos a la misma universidad que Emm y Ross todavía no estoy segura que voy a estudiar pero por lo menos tengo un año para pensarlo.

Bueno ahora vamos hablar de cómo vamos en este momento la venganza contra Mike fue muy buena pero lo que me extraña es que todavía no ha tomado la revancha y también que últimamente se a juntado mucho con Tanya Denali y eso no es nada bueno por lo menos para nosotros pero por el momento no nos vamos a preocupar por que si no intenta hacer algo serán ellos lo que saldrán perdiendo ya que con los Cullen-Swan nadie se mete pero bueno olvidando ese tema a todos no va muy bien pero sobretodo a Edward y a mí a lo mejor exagero pero creo que somos la pareja `perfecta a eso nadie nos puede ganar el es tan cariñoso y muy atento creo que después de lo que paso con Mike nos hicimos más unidos que antes hoy iba a salir con él al cine y luego nos iremos a comer por ahí me había arreglado muy pronto porque está ansiosa de verlo cuando ya se hizo la hora el timbre sonó tan puntual como siempre fui a abrirle

_ola mi amor tan puntual como siempre. Le dije mientras le daba un piquito

_ola cariño y señorita Bella Swan esa no es forma de saludar a su novio. Me dijo con el ceño fruncido

_a no y como se debe saludar a un novio. Le pregunte con inocencia

_pues algo como esto. Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y posaba sus labios en los míos el beso fue tierno al principio hasta que el final se fue volviendo apasionado

_le quedo claro como se debe besar a su novio

_si señor. Le dije en tono de burla

_bueno cariño que tal si nos vamos

_claro caballero

Fuimos hasta el centro comercial y ahí fuimos a ver la película día de san Valentín cada que salía Taylor Lautner yo suspiraba ya que era unos de mis actores favoritos no como mi Robert Pattinson ese sí que esta como dios manda Edward me miraba ceñudo que mono esta cuando se pone celoso cuando la película se acabo para satisfacción de Edward fuimos a comer a un restaurante donde las camareras se comían con los ojos a mi novio y yo para dar a entender que este hombre me pertenecía lo besaba delante de ellas para que se fastidien

_y eso a que ha venido. Me pregunto sonriente

_a nada solo me apetecía besar a mi novio es que no puedo. Le dije haciendo un puchero que nadie se puede resistir

_Bella no me pongas ese pucherito que sabes que me derrite y dime la verdad

_no se dé que hablas. Le dije haciéndome la inocente

_no será que te pusiste celosa de esas camareras

_pues claro que no

_si lo estabas

_que no

_que si

_que no

_que si

_vale estaba celosa

_cariño no tienes que ponerte celosa además yo solo tengo ojos para ti y tu eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido cuando dijo eso yo lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo el delineo mi labio con su lengua para pedir permiso el cual yo concedí yo pase mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más a mi pero el tuvo que apartarse y al ver la cara de enfado que yo le ponía el comenzó a reírse

_cariño creo que estamos dando un espectáculo

_vale está bien pero no me vuelvas a dejar con las ganas entendido Cullen

_lo que usted diga Swan

Cuando comimos fuimos a mi casa ya que iba a estar sola ya que mis padres se habían ido de su fin de semana romántico y mis hermanos habían salido con sus respectivas novias comenzamos a ver la tele pero yo prefería hacer otra cosa así que llame a Edward

_amor. Le dije

_dime cariño…

No le deje a cavar porque lo bese de imprevisto él se sorprendió un poco pero luego me lo correspondía me tumbe en el sofá ay así el quedo encima de mi yo sabía que el deseo entre nosotros iba subiendo ya que el habiente estaba cargado de deseo y amor yo puse mis manos sobre su pecho para pasarla debajo de su camisa él no se quejo ni nada al contrario pasaba sus manos por mis piernas yo sabía que esto estaba mal pero que le voy a ser si lo único que quiero es estar con el hombre que amo y que él sea el primero y el único le quite la camiseta y él me quito la mía sin dejar de besarme pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y recorría mi espalda mientras yo así lo mismo con la suya me estaba dando cuenta que si seguimos así lo acabaremos haciendo y la verdad no me disgustaba pero creo que a él se lo ocurrió lo mismo pero me pareció que no le apetecía en este momento porque se separo

_Bella será mejor que nos detengamos

_pero porque

_porque creo que no sería lo correcto

_es que a caso no me deseas

_claro que si como crees que me siento cuando te veo semidesnuda y sin poder a ser nada

_pero podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. Le dije en tono seductor y él trago pesado

_mi amor de verdad si quiero estar contigo pero quiero que sea especial no quiero hacerlo a la ligera quiero que tu estés preparada para hacerlo

_pero yo ya estoy preparada no hace falta esperar nada

_Bella solo te pido tiempo cuando crea que será el mejor momento y si es especial estaremos juntos te lo prometo

_está bien si tú crees que sea lo correcto esperare hasta que sea en un momento mágico. Le dije mientras cogía mi blusa para ponérmela pero él me detuvo

_ no creo que sea necesario que te la vuelvas a poner podemos seguir como íbamos sin llegar a más

_pero que masoquista y pervertido me resultaste ser. Le dije mi entras me lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba con pasión al fin y al cabo no íbamos a pasar de esto aún

_no cariño yo lo único que quiero es ver ese precioso cuerpo de mi novia. Me dijo entre mis labios mientras me volvía a tumbar en el sofá y seguía con sus caricias

La noche se paso entre besos y caricias hasta que él se tuvo que ir la verdad esta fue la noche más subidita de tono que he tenido nunca y no puedo decir que me arrepienta al fin y al cabo llegaremos hasta el final ahora lo importante es la graduación de mi hermanos y la fiesta que le vamos a preparar me fui a dormí ya que mañana seria un largo día

* * *

**Sé que el capitulo es corto pero tenía que ser así ya que solo trata del tiempo que ha pasado y también sé que me he tardado mucho pero es que estaba muy ocupada estudiando ya que estoy en exámenes pero bueno el próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes o sábado **

**El capitulo será sobre la fiesta de Emm y Ross y un poco de las vacaciones **


	15. Chapter 15

**Graduación**

**Edward PVO**

Ya estamos a finales de curso y mi hermana Ross esta súper nerviosa ya que a parte de k se gradúa tiene que hacer los exámenes finales como todos nosotros eso es lo único k nos queda hacer los exámenes yo en realidad no me preocupo mucho ya que siempre he sido buen estudiante y al parecer Bella también lo es de verdad k no puedo creer como puedo tener una novia tan perfecta no me puede creer que hace poco casi llegamos a algo pero yo quería que fuese especial espero que en las vacaciones se dé el momento oportuno bueno volviendo al tema anterior solo nos queda un examen que será mañana viernes y el lunes tendremos que venir a por las notas yo ya estaba repasando ya que estos temas ya me los sabia estaba concentrado hasta que mi móvil sonó me fije en quien llamaba y no podía ser más que mi novia

_ola cariño que tal con el estudio

_ola mi amor no me puedo quejar bueno un poquito si es que me aburro es que esto ya me lo sé y no me hace falta estudiarlo y tú que tal. Me pregunto

_estoy igual que tu mi amor

_esto es muy aburrido pero por lo menos ya se va a acabar

_si eso es el lado bueno y luego tendremos la fiesta de graduación

_si y que no se te olvide las vacaciones que vamos hacer los seis por todo Europa

_eso es lo que estoy deseando

_y yo bueno mi amor me voy es que mis hermanos me están llamando nos vemos mañana

_claro te quiero

_y yo más

_eso no es verdad

_bueno lo que tu digas ya lo discutiremos en otro momento

Colgó la verdad es que estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones y que podamos irnos lo seis por todo Europa ya que estas vacaciones serán las ultimas que pasaremos con nuestros hermanos mayores ya que ellos se van a la universidad se que los voy a echar de menos pero por lo menos nos reuniremos todos el año que viene en la misma universidad

Me levante temprano ya que el examen lo teníamos a primera hora desayune y me fui directo al instituto ahí me esperaba Bella con sus hermanos

_buenos días cariño. Me dijo mientras me da un beso corto ya se las cobrare

_ola mi amor buenos días chicos. Les dije a sus hermanos que estaban saludando a sus novias

Nos dirigimos a la clase donde tendríamos el examen la verdad fue bastante largo a mi me llevo una hora y media cuando lo termine me dejaron salir y en el pasillo espere a Bella que estaba saliendo ya

_qué tal te fue .me pregunto

_la verdad bastante bien y a ti

_igual

Nos fuimos a la cafetería a esperar a los demás estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que estos aparecieron

_bueno chicos que tal les fue en su último examen

_bien. Contestaron al unisonó

_que les parece si vamos a casa a ver unas película para relajarnos

Todos aceptamos y fuimos a mi casa estuvimos viendo películas hasta que los demás se fueron el fin de semana paso sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mencionar lo mismo de siempre cuando llego el lunes estábamos todos un poco asustados ya que hoy nos darían las notas cuando la fuimos a recoger quedamos en que las abriríamos todos al mismo tiempo cuando estábamos todos las abrimos a las de tres me fije que me fue bastante bien y supuse que a los demás también ya que estaban dando saltitos como niños pequeños

_como te fue cariño. Me pregunto una Bella sonriente

_muy bien y por tu alegría deduzco que a ti también te fue bien

_pues la verdad es que si me fue genial

Lo fuimos a celebrar a una cafetería y quedamos que en la noche nos iremos a un club cuando llego la hora de salir nos fuimos a la club de la primera vez y la pasamos bastante bien

La semana paso volando cuando nos dimos cuenta llego el día de la graduación y de la fiesta mi hermana estaba bastante nerviosa en realidad no sé porque si solo se va a graduar y se lo pregunte ella me dijo que este era un día muy importante cuando estuvimos listo nos dirigimos al colegio cuando llegamos vimos a Jazz y a Bella intentar tranquilizar a Emm ya que este estaba dando vueltas como un león enjaulado el evento comenzó el delegado dio su típico discurso y luego comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos cuando llego el turno de Rosalie mi hermana y Bella comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir igual fue cuando le toco a Emm luego de que se acabara nos fuimos a la mansión Swan donde seria la fiesta había mucha gente creo que todo el instituto estaba claro la fiesta la organizo Ali y Bella debo reconocer que la pasamos muy bien cuando la gente comenzó a irse a eso de las 5 de la mañana nos quedamos todos en el salón nuestros padres también estaban ahí felicitaron a Emm y a Ross

_bueno chicos le tenemos una sorpresa para estas vacaciones. Comenzó a decir mi padre la verdad tenia curiosidad que tipo de sorpresa seria

_ya sabemos que os vais a ir los seis a recorrer Europa bueno pues nosotros le tenemos una sorpresa que les va a gustar a todos. Dijo Renne

_venga mama di de que se trata. Dijo Bella con carita de cachorrito

_bueno está bien Tachan. Dijeron los cuatro a la vez enseñándonos seis pasajes de avión

_y eso que es. Pregunte yo

_bueno hijo esto son pasajes abiertos

_como para que

_pues como sabemos que estáis juntos entre vosotros os vamos a regalar un viaje por parejas a todos y como son abiertos podéis decidir al lugar donde queréis ir. Me dijo mi madre

Nosotros nos miramos sonrientes esto sí que era una buena sorpresa pasar unas semanas a solas con mi Bella

_gracias, gracias, gracias. Gritaban mis hermanas y mi novia a la vez

Nos dijeron que lo disfrutáramos y entre nosotros comenzamos a hablar de los planes que teníamos decidimos que ya que son tres meses de vacaciones un mes y media lo pasaríamos todos juntos y lo que queda nos iremos por parejas a mi me parecía un buen plan solo nos queda decidir a dónde iremos Bella y yo

_bueno mi amor ya as decidido a qué lugar te gustaría ir

_la verdad es que me gustaría un sitio con sol, playas y todo eso

_a mi me parece perfecto no se tu di el lugar y yo te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo

_gracias mi amor que te parece si vamos a Miami es un sitio que me gustaría visitar contigo

_pues así será nos iremos a Miami no será que quieres ir para ver a chicos en bañador

_no al único que me interesa ver en esas condiciones seria a ti cariño. Me dijo con una sonrisa sexi y picarona creo que estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida

* * *

**Se que dije que iba a subir el capitulo el sábado pero no he podido porque mi padre estaba en el hospital y como podréis imaginar subir el capitulo no era tan importante pero bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo espero que os guste en el próximo ya serán las vacaciones chao bss**


	16. Chapter 16

**Preparando el viaje **

**Alice PVO **

Estaba sumamente contenta porque no vamos de viaje los seis solos durante mes y medio y luego las parejitas nos separaremos se que Edward y Bella se van a Miami ya que a ella le gusta la playa y todo eso Ross y Emm se van a Australia ya que a Emm también le gusta el sol y quiere ver canguros por la calle ya sé que es muy raro pero igual le quiero y lo voy a echar de menos cuando se vaya a la universidad con Ross por otro lado Jazz y yo no vamos a Andorra ya que a los dos nos gusta la nieve y queremos hacer algo distintos que nuestros hermanos bueno en fin lo que nos queda ahora es ir de compras ya que dentro de dos días comenzamos nuestro recorrido por Europa creo que al primer país que iremos será Paris la ciudad de la moda y del amor ahora voy a la sala donde están todos viendo películas o jugando y comunicarles lo que tenemos que hacer hoy seguro a las chicas les encanta la idea.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y me encontré que todos estaban jugando a las cartas me acerque y puse mis manos en la cintura con cara de que estáis haciendo

_ola cariño que te pasa. Me dijo mi Jazz como amo a este hombre

_no solo venía a decirles a las chicas que es hora de hacer algo que deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo si queremos ir preparada para el viaje. Dije yo sin parar

_y eso significa. Dijo Emm dudoso

_COMPRAS. Gritamos las chicas a la unisonó

_nooooooooooooooooo. Gritaron los chicos

_pero que exagerados además ni que nosotras compráramos tanto. Dijo Ross

_no solo les queda comprarse todo el centro comercial. Dijo mi hermanito solo para los chicos pero igual nosotras le escuchamos

_que dices mi amor espero que por tu bien no hallas dicho lo que acabo de escuchar porque si no te ira muy mal Edward Cullen. Le dijo Bella en un tono amenazante a lo que mi hermano trago en seco

_yo... no he dicho nada mi amor solo decía que cuando salimos para el centro comercial

_a eso espero y nos vamos ahora mismo por que después no nos da tiempo. Le dijo Bellita

_pero si el centro comercial cierra a las 9 y son las 5

_que no puede ser solo nos quedan 4 horas para comprar vamos a que están esperando. Les dije mientras los arrastraba a el garaje nos fuimos en el volvo y en el coche de Ross cuando llegamos las chicas salimos corriendo de tienda en tienda le dimos todas la bolsas a los chicos que tenían cara de terror pero que exagerados cuando pasamos por una tienda de videojuegos unos chicos se nos acercaron

_ola preciosas que tal. Dijo un chico que era rubio y apuesto pero no tanto como mi Jazz

_muy bien gracias si me disculpan tenemos prisa. Le dije yo

_pero porque tanta prisa si os venís con nosotros seguro que la pasaremos bien. Dijo un peli negror que estaba coqueteando con Bella y ahora donde se meten los chicos cuando se los necesita pero parece que mis respuestas llegan rápido

_yo creo que eso no va a poder ser. Le dijo Edward mi entras agarraba a bella de la cintura y le daba un casto beso

_si es que estas chicas ya tienen compañía y somos nosotros así que vallasen por donde vinieron. Le dijo mi Jazz mi entras me besaba

Los babosos esos se fueron por donde vinieron y nosotros seguimos comprando como si nada pero los chicos nos dejaban ni un minuto solas ya que decían que otros babosos se nos pueden acercar me encanta ver a Jasper celoso es tan mono.

Cuando compramos todo lo que teníamos que comprar nos fuimos casa los chicos tiraron las bolsa en el salón y se tiraron al sofá como argumentando que estaban y puerto y que se sentían como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima nosotras lo único que hicimos fue reírnos estuvimos arreglando todo lo que compremos Bella no ya que sus bolsas las pusos en el maletero del coche de Emm ya que este había traído el suyo era hora de hablar sobre que visitaremos por orden

_chicos dejaros de ser tan exagerados y vamos a planear a que país vamos primero

_bueno señoritas y que país os gustaría visitar en primer lugar

_PARIS. Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo

_está bien Paris será primero como vosotras elegisteis primero nosotros elegimos el siguiente que será Italia. Dijo Jazz

_a nosotras nos parece bien. Dijo Ross

Seguimos hablando del viaje y decidimos que el tercero lo pensaremos después cuando los Swan se fueron nosotros nos fuimos a dormir ya que mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer.

Me levante muy temprano desayune y luego levante a mis hermanos nos pusimos hacer las maletas las que iba a llevar yo solo eran dos grandes ya que en los países que visitaremos iremos a comprar más Ross pensó lo mismo que yo Edward solo llevaba una grande u la otra de mano pero da igual también le compraremos ropa a ellos decidí llamar a Bella para ver que tanto va a llevar

_ola bellita que tal

_muy bien Ali aquí haciendo el equipaje

_a y cuantas maletas vas a llevar

_pues tres

_pero Bellita sabes que allá vamos a comprar ropa verdad

_si por eso llevo tres una casi vacía para meter todo la ropa que compraremos

_Jo no lo había pensado tienes razón también llevare tres eres un genio

_ya lo se me lo dicen amenudeo

_bueno si claro nos vemos. Estaba por colgarle cuando me dijo

_Ali espera me pones a Edward

_si claro ahora mismo

Me fui a la habitación de mi hermano que estaba tirado en la cama pensando en dios sabe que

_hermanito te llama tu novia

Le dije y le pase el teléfono

_gracias Ali

_ola Bella mi amor que tal has dormido. Le dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta puso una cara de pánico

_que bien vas a llevar tres maletas

_no claro que no cariño me parece bien que vallas preparada

_Vale nos vemos después si nosotros vamos a ya

Colgó y me vio con cara de acecino

_Ali porque le has dicho a Bella que lleve tres maletas tú sabes lo que le encanta llevar ropa verdad

_cálmate hermanito yo no le he dicho nada a decir verdad ella me dio la idea Bella no necesita que nadie le dé concejos de modo ella se basta solita. Le dije y me fui de su habitación y le fui a decir a Ross sobre las maletas y me dijo que tenía razón luego a eso de las 4 de la tarde fuimos a casa de los Swan nos abrió Emm y escuchamos gritos provenientes de Bella

_se puede saber porque mi Bella esta gritando. Pregunto Edward a Emm

_es que Jasper le ha escondido una de sus maletas y no se la quiere dar porque dice que ya llevaba demasiado equipaje y ahora le esta gritando nada que no haya vivido antes cuando hacíamos viajes

Luego vimos como Jazz bajaba las escaleras y me dio un beso pero sigue corriendo luego de eso bajo Bella hecha una furia saludo a Edward con un beso y Salió detrás de Jazz nosotros nos quedamos mirando extrañados y Emm como si nada

_osito por qué no ayudas a tu hermano. Le pregunto Ross

_porque cuando Bella está enfadada es mejor no meterse además ella siempre gana

_dime lo a mi. Dijo Edward

Bella llego con nosotros como si nada y detrás venia Jazz con cara asustada

_mi amor que te pasa. Le pregunte miro a Bella que le dio una mirada de advertencia

_nada

Lo deje pasar pero creo que Bella lo amenazo con algo la verdad no me extrañaría ya que mi amiga es de armas tomar bueno vamos a dejar el tema

_bella ya tienes todo listo

_si solo falta que a Jazz me dé vuelva mi maleta o sino llevare 4. Dijo y mi hermano la miro con los ojos muy abiertos

_cariño creo que no puedes llevar tanto equipaje además no podre llevar seis maletas

_ No te preocupes mi amor que con pagar un poco más puedes llevar las maletas que quiera además no soy tan desconsiderada para hacerte llevar todas mis maletas la mitad la llevaría Jazz verdad hermanito

_Bella creo que ya me acorde donde puse tu equipaje. Dijo mi novio rápidamente

_ya decía yo que no puedes ser tan cabeza hueca. Le dijo su hermana

Seguimos hablando del viaje y quedamos en el aeropuerto a las 10 ya que nuestro vuelo sale a las 11 cuando se hizo tarde nos fuimos a casa a terminar de empacar estoy muy emocionada seguro que hoy no podre dormir sé que no la vamos a pasar muy bien todos juntos y Jazz y yo cuando estemos solos adiós mío ni había caído que íbamos a estar solos pero yo confió en Jazzy ya está bien de tanto pensar mejor me voy a dormir ya que no quiero amanecer con ojeras


	17. Chapter 17

**QUE COMIENSE EL VIAJE **

**Edward PVO**

Estábamos de camino al aeropuerto ya que hoy por fin nos iríamos de viaje la verdad es que lo estaba deseando ya que estaríamos los seis solos pero siendo sincero preferiría que el tiempo se pase volando para hacer el viaje por parejas me muero por estar con Bella a solas pero bueno solo me queda esperar mis hermanas están muy entusiasmadas ya que el primer sitio al que iremos será Paris y eso solo significa una caso compras como me gustaría decir que mi novia no le gustan pero estaría mintiendo ya que ella también está loca por las compras pero aún así la amo en fin nuestros padres nos están llevando ya que se quieren despedir de los hermanos Swan y decirles que la pasen bien según ellos y además no podíamos llevar nuestros coches por qué no los podíamos dejar solos en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos eran las 10y media tuvimos que buscar a los Swan y los encontramos en una cafetería cercana yo me fije en mi novia que estaba hermosa llevaba puesto una mini con un top que dejaba poco a la imaginación me parece que voy a tener que espantar a muchos franceses ya esa mujer es solo mía ya era hora de partir no despedimos de nuestros padres y no dijeron lo mismo de siempre que tengamos cuidado y que no hagamos ninguna locura pero me parece a mí o eso iba dirigido especialmente a los Swan no se yo pero algo habrán hecho para que sus padres les digan eso ya lo investigare nos subimos al avión Bella obviamente iba conmigo mis hermanas detrás con sus respectivas parejas el vuelo fue muy corto cuando llegamos a Paris las chicas salieron corriendo del aeropuerto

_hace mucho tiempo que no venía a Paris. Dijo Jazz

_ya habías venido antes. Le pregunte yo

_si acompañamos a Bella a la semana de la moda. Estaba vez me respondió Emm

Cogimos dos taxis ya que en uno no cabíamos todos cuando llegamos al hotel que era de 5 estrellas nos dieron nuestra llaves y luego nos fuimos las habitaciones las chicas compartían una y nosotros otra quedamos en que nos veríamos en la piscina del hotel debo reconocer que la habitación era bastante grande y amplia estaba bien para tres personas sacamos los bañadores de las maletas y bajo a la piscina donde ya estaban las chicas rodeadas por un montón de babosos y no era para menos no cabe decir que mi hermanas se veían muy bien con sus bañadores pero mi Bella con ese biquini azul que le quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel me acerque a ella ya unos chicas se la comían con los ojos

_ola mi amor me extrañaste

_por supuesto amor. Me dijo ella a la vez sé que me daba un casto beso pero yo la agarre de la cintura para profundizarlo la bese hasta que el aire nos hizo falta

_eso a que ha venido digo no es que me queje. Me dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

_eso es para que estos babosos se enteren de que ya tienes dueño

_que mono esta cuando te pones celoso

_ósea que a ti te gusta que me ponga celoso verdad

_déjame pensar umm si

La cogía y comencé a caminar con ella en mis brazos

_no Edward que haces suéltame no por favor. Me pidió ella pero por una vez le iba a negar algo salte a la piscina ella se soltó de mis brazos y salió a flote

_que lo sepas Cullen estas castigado. Me dijo una vez fuera de la piscina

_y de qué forma me vas a castigar. Le pregunte yo burlonamente

_pues te vas aquedar sin besos durante todo el día

Así sí que me atrapo no será capaz de hacer eso o si de ella me espero de todo

_no serás capaz o si

_pon a prueba. Dicho esto se fue a sentar con los demás que se estaban riendo de la situación

Nos salimos de la piscina después de haber pasado casi toda la tarde ahí luego fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca el castigo de Bella sigue en pie déjame decir que es bastante cruel se pasa todo el día picándome me da besos en la mejilla donde sea pero nunca en la boca definitivamente esta chica me va a volver loco si es que ya no lo estoy.

Estuvimos más o menos como una semana en Paris estuvimos de compras obviamente según las chicas visitábamos clubs nocturnos vamos que hicimos un poco de turismo sacamos un montón de fotos la pasamos muy bien nuestro siguiente destino era Italia que hubo un poco de lo mismo permanecimos dos semanas ahí ya que las chicas dijeron que habían mucho que visitar continuamos con España primero fuimos a Barcelona ya que habían un motón de playas menos mal que se nos daba bien hablar el español continuamos con Sevilla ya que justamente estaban de fiestas por ultimo fuimos a la capital ósea Madrid la pasamos muy bien ahí nuestro siguiente país Grecia y así hasta que se paso el mes y medio y visitamos todos los países de Europa nuestro padres nos llamaban continuamente para ver si habíamos hecho alguna locura y si estábamos bien ahora quedaba el viaje en pareja estábamos en el aeropuerto de Suiza que fue el último país que visitamos todos partiríamos de aquí hacia nuestro destino vamos que nos separaríamos yo estaba emocionado ya que Bella y yo vamos a estar solos cosa que a Emm no paso desapercibido

_mira Edward como vas a estar con mi hermana a solas más te vale que no hagas nada que yo no haría

_cállate Emm. Le dijo mi preciosa novia

_es verdad hermanita si a ti Cullen se te ocurre hacer algo con mi hermanita te las veras conmigo. Me amenazo Jazz

_chicos yo debería decir lo mismo así que cuidado con mis hermanas

Anunciaron nuestro vuelo cuando estábamos por entrar a la sala de espera Emm grito

_POR LO MENOS USEN PROTECCION BELLA Y EDWARD QUE NO QUIERO SER TIO TAN JOVEN. Juro que cuando lo volvamos ver lo mato todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando y Bella se sonrojo que raro ya que no lo hace a menudo creo que estaba pensando en vengarse de Emm ya que tenía una sonrisa malévola saco su móvil y marco el numero de Ross en que está pensando

_oye Ross dile al tarado de mi hermano que no se preocupe que si usaremos protección y que no lo vamos a ser tío tan joven. Me miro y me guiño un ojo ahora el que se estaba poniendo rojo soy yo

_a por cierto dile a mi querido hermano que su osito de Teddy me lo llevo yo

Cuando dijo eso Emm volvió a gritar

_BELLA DE VUELVEME EL OSO COMO VOY A DORMIR POR LAS NOCHES SABES QUE ME DA MIEDO LA OSCURIDA DE VUELVEMELO TEDDY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO ME ABANDONES

La gente se lo quedo mirando ya que estaba en el suelo sollozando agarrado a las piernas de mi hermana todo el mundo se comenzó a reír a veces pienso que a Bella le gusta hacer sufrir a sus hermanos me miro

_ya nos podemos ir cariño ya saque las fotos necesarias estas van al tuenti

Subimos al avión rumbo a nuestro paraíso

**Ali PVO **

Mi Jazz y yo ya estaba rumbo a Andorra es que yo amo esquiar y a mi Jazzy también le gusta seguro la vamos a pasar muy bien cuando llegamos cogimos un taxi que nos llevo hasta el hotel antes de salir llame a mama para decirle que ya nos habíamos separado de los demás me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que use precaución bueno olvidando ese tema subimos a nuestra habitación que obviamente era compartida le dije a Jazz que quería ir a esquiar me puse mi traje que era rosa y nuevo ya que lo compre en Suiza fuimos a las pistas donde nos hicimos un montón de fotos estuvimos esquiando un poco pero como ya me sentía un poco cansada nos fuimos al hotel a dormir un rato no sé cómo paso pero de repente nos estábamos besando yo empuje a Jazz a la cama y me puse encima de él besándolo con pasión comencé a quitarle la camisa pero él me detuvo yo lo mire con confusión

_que pasa no quieres hacerlo

_no es eso mi amor solo quería saber si estás segura

_claro que si tontín estoy segura de ti y de que te amo como a nadie en este mundo

_yo también te amo mi Ali

Me volvió a besar hizo un giro en lo que yo quede debajo de él le quite la camisa y pase mis brazos por su muy escultural cuerpo él me quito la mía seguimos así hasta quedar completamente desnudos hicimos el amor toda la noche estaba feliz porque al fin Jasper es completamente mío y de nadie más.

Al siguiente día nos quedamos todo el día en la cama entre besos caricias y claro dormir un poco ya que estar con el hombre de tu vida cansa un poco espero que a mis hermanos les vaya bien porque yo me la estoy pasando de maravilla

Después de salir de la habitación hicimos un poco de turismo hemos vuelto a esquiar solo nos quedaba una semana para que regresemos a casa y mi hermana y Emm se vayan a la universidad pero por el momento no quiero pensar en eso ahora voy a disfrutar al máximo.


	18. Chapter 18

**El mejor momento de nuestras vidas **

**Ross PVO**

Mi osito y yo íbamos rumbo a Australia ya que según mi oso en las calles se pueden ver a los canguros sin tener que ir al zoológico pero yo creo que eso no es verdad pero aria cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Emm estas vacaciones tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo ya que luego tendremos que marcharnos a la universidad pero por lo menos vamos a estar juntos debo reconocer que voy a echar de menos a mis hermanos y a los hermanos de mi osito ya que son como mis hermanos también pero no vamos a estar separados mucho tiempo ya que cuando se gradúen irán a la misma universidad que nosotros cuando llegamos a nuestro destino Emm se puso impaciente por ver a los canguros pero creo que se va a llevar una de sección pero bueno cogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos al hotel cuando llegamos pedimos una habitación subimos a la que nos dijeron enseguida nos cambiamos por ropa mas cómoda y mas veraniega ya que hacía calor y salimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores cabe decir que en los parques sí que habían canguros y unos cuantos koalas Emm se puso muy contento y saco un montón de fotos y le pedían os a las personas que pasaban que si nos podían hacer unas cuantas para poder salir juntos en ellas no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos paseando pero debería ser mucho ya que las tripas me estaban sonando pidiendo alimento cosa que mi osito se dio cuenta

_quieres ir a comer bebe. Me pregunto

_si por favor me estoy muriendo de hambre

_está bien vamos que cerca vi un restaurante que parecía muy bueno

Caminamos unas calle más abajo y 3efectivamente ahí se encontraba un restauran que creo que era italiano entramos y la mesera se quedo mirando de mas a mi oso

_ola le puedo ofrecer algo cualquier cosa que usted desee. Le dijo de manera sexi esta chica es tonta o que no se da cuenta de que yo estoy aquí o que _si me podría dar una mesa para dos es preferible que pueda ser algo privado verdad cariño. Me pregunto Emm con una sonrisa picara

_claro amor

La chica cabe decir que miro de pies a cabeza hizo una mueca creo que se intimido ya que no cualquiera tiene este cuerpo y mira que no me gusta ser arrogante pero esta tipa me saco de quicio yo le di una sonrisa burlona nos llevo hasta un sitio que era mucho más tranquilo donde no había nadie ya que parecían salas privadas

_les gusta aquí o prefieren otro sitio

_no aquí está bien muchas gracias

Se retiro alegando que volvería después para pedir nuestros pedidos

_bueno mi amor que te apetece comer

_yo creo que una ensalada y pasta

_yo solo la pasta. Me dijo él

La mesera volvió le dijimos lo que queríamos se fue y luego nos trajo nuestra comida nos la comimos rápido se nota que teníamos hambre cuando se llevaron todo Emm se me acerco y comenzó a besar se lo correspondí el beso comenzó tierno y luego se fue tornando apasionado y la verdad es que no me importaba le fui quitando la camiseta pero él me detuvo

_Ross creo que este no es el mejor lugar para esto

_tienes razón que tal si nos vamos al hotel. Le dije yo de manera picara

Pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos al hotel creo que llegamos en un tiempo record en el ascensor nos íbamos besando nos costa abrir un poco la habitación pero lo conseguimos llegamos hasta la cama yo me tumbe y a él lo atraje por el cuello hasta mi cosa que quedo encima de mi esta vez sí le quite la camiseta y él me quito la mía cuando le iba a quitar los pantalones él se levanto de sopetón

_que te pasa Emm

_solo quería saber si está segura

_claro que estoy segura yo te amo y tú me amas se que vas hacer el hombre de mi vida y quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos necesitas saber más

_yo también te amo Rosalie Cullen

Me volvió a besar no sé a qué hora nos quedamos los dos completamente desnudos ver a si a Emm era lo mejor que me ha pasado me miro a los ojos mientras me penetraba despacio me dolió solo un poco pero lo único que sentí después era solo placer yo le pedía mas y el aumento su ritmo cuando tocamos el cielo juntos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente lo volvimos a ser creo que me he hecho adicta a Emm salíamos a dar paseo y a la playa donde Emm se veía muy mono cuando se pone celoso ya que chicos se me acercaban a hablar conmigo y él los echaba me decían que todos eran unos babosos el tiempo con él se me pasa volando ya que solos nos queda una semana para volver a Londres y luego marcharnos a la universidad per esta semana la voy a disfrutar los más que pueda

**Bella PVO**

Edward y yo llegamos a Miami nos fuimos al hotel pedimos una habitación subimos era muy bonita y espaciosa estaba desempacando en silencio hasta que él lo interrumpió

_bueno amor que te apetece hacer primero

_que tal si vamos a la playa

_pero es que ahí van a ver muchos chicos que te comerán con la mirada no sé por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta

_por fa además tú eres el único chico que me gusta que me mire. Y le hice la carita de cachorrito el suspiro resignado

_está bien pero un día de estos no voy a ceder a tus peticiones ya veras

_cariño te recomiendo que ni lo intentes por créeme que no va a funcionar. Le dije mientras me acercaba a besarlo

Me separe y me fui a cambiar ya sabía que bañador me iba a poner bueno era exactamente un triquini que unía las dos partes con una fina tira era blanco con bordes negros la verdad se me veía muy bien y estaba sexi luego por encima me puse un mini vestido color azul cielo y unas sandalias blancas cuando Salí del baño Edward se había puesto un bañador negro y una camiseta negra que marcaban eso músculos

_ya estoy lista que tal me veo. Le pregunte mientras me da una vuelta para que viera todos los ángulos

_demasiado bien para mi gusto

_bueno amor estamos en las mismas condiciones así que no te quejes

Me beso apasionadamente luego se separa con una sonrisa en la cara salimos del hotel rumbo a la playa que estaba al frente del hotel cuando llegamos alquilamos un yate ya que queríamos dar una vuelta Edward nunca me había dicho que sabia conducir un yate

_amor desde cuando conduces tú un yate

_mi padre me enseño cuando viajábamos a isla que le compro a mi madre se llama la isla Esme

_gua que guay yo quiero conocer esa isla me la tienes que se enseñar

_claro cuando tengamos vacaciones te llevo

_aaaaa de verdad que divertido gracias, gracias, gracias. Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Edward llevo el yate hacia alta mar luego anclo dijo que este lugar estaría bien yo me saque el vestido para tomar el sol pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada pero ver la cara de mi novio no tenia precio sabia que le iba a gustar se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos los abrió lo mas que pudo

_que pasa no te gusto. Le pregunte inocentemente

_Bella se puede saber de dónde sacaste ese diminuto bañador. Me pregunto tragando pesado

_lo compre en parís te gusta o no te gusta

_claro que me gusta menos mal que al quilamos el yate porque si no hubiéramos quedado seguro que ya le habría pegado a unos cuantos por ver de más a mi novia que según veo le gusta andar provocando

_pero yo no tengo la culpa de los chicos sean unos babosos además creía que me veía como salida de un sueño. Le dijo con un puchero que derrite a cualquiera

_ya pero me gustaría ser el único que disfrutara de ese sueño

Me agarro de la cintura y me acerco más a él poso sus labios en los míos el beso comenzó de manera tierna en la que demostramos el amor que nos teníamos luego fue tornándose apasionado me acerco lo que más pudo a él nos fuimos tumbando en la popa del yate menos mal que no había nadie más ya que esta sería una escena un tanto vergonzosa. Yo pasaba mis manos por sus bien tornados músculos de los brazos mientras el acariciaba mis piernas nos separamos solo para tomas aire luego seguimos con lo nuestro si seguimos así esto pasara a otro nivel y la verdad es que no me disgustaba pero creo que a él si por que se separo de mi

_Bella creo que deberíamos detenernos. Me dijo con la voz ronca

_pero porque Edward es que acaso no te quieres acostar conmigo a lo mejor no soy lo suficiente buena para ti. Le dije entre triste y enfadada ya que esta la segunda vez que nos detienes sinceramente no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza

_no es eso tontita pero como te dije la primera vez quiero que sea de una manera especial

_pero esto sería de manera especial ya que estamos solos y en medio del mar

_por favor Bella ten paciencia te prometo que será pronto

_está bien

El paseo por el mar fue muy bien quitando el incidente que tuvimos hace un momento regresamos al puerto entregamos el yate y después fuimos al hotel a cambiarnos para bajar a cenar llegamos a la habitación y quedamos que primero me ducharía yo y después él para ponerme escogí un mini vestido azul oscuro con escote en forma de corazón y sin tirantes me fui a duchar lo hice en poco tiempo ya que Edward estaría esperando me vestí rápido y Salí el se me quedo bien con la boca abierta me encantaba causar este efecto en él

_como sigas vistiendo estos modelitos mandare a la porra todo lo que tengo planeado y te tomaría ahora mismo sin nada en especial

_de verdad. Camine hacia él de manera sexi me senté en su regazo y lo comencé a besar en el cuello y el lóbulo sabia que esto le gustaba luego le fui levantando la camisa que cargaba puesta y sin dejarle de besarle el cuello él en cambio me levanto con delicadeza y me miro a los ojos en los suyos se veían la pasión y la lujuria contenida

_esto mi amor será mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha fría. Me dijo con voz ronca se metió al baño y luego escuche la regadera abrirse sonríe como me gusta provocarlo mientras él se duchaba yo me termine de arreglar cuando salió iba extremadamente sexi con su camisa azul oscuro al igual que mi vestido y sus pantalones vaqueros cuando estuvimos lista salimos a cenar fuimos a un restaurante que estaba cerca del hotel cuando entramos todo el mundo nos miraba un camarero nos atendió

_ola buenas noches le puedo ayudar en algo. Me dijo mientras me comía con la mirada de repente sentí unos brazos que se enrollaron en mi cintura supe inmediatamente de quienes eran

_si nos podía dar una mesa para dos por favor. Dijo Edward entre dientes

_claro síganme. Nos dirigió a una mesa que estaba un poco apartada de las demás

_gracias. Le dije yo con una linda sonrisa que el pobre se quedo embobado

_este chico se creó muy listo como se atreve a coquetearle a mi novia

_me encanta cuando te pones celoso

_lo sé siempre me lo dices y eso me hace pensar que sucede muy a menudo

_bueno cariño eso es lo que hay cuando tienes una novia extremadamente sexi. Le dije yo entono un poco arrogante

_amor sabes lo que es la humildad

_no creo que no esa palabra no está en mi diccionario pero sabes que bromeo

_ya lo sé pero en lo de sexi tienes razón pero tampoco puedes negar que tú también tienes un novio que no está nada mal

_claro que no lo voy a negar mi novio esta como un pan esta hecho un papacito

_guao como lo dices parece que tengo competencia será que yo lo conozco

_no lo creo es que ese niño me tiene en las nubes. Le dije son un suspiro

_bueno esta conversación está siendo estúpida y creo que me estoy poniendo celoso de mi mismo

Llamamos al camarero pedimos lo que íbamos a comer cuando terminamos salimos del restaurante y dimos un paseo nocturno cuando decidimos que ya recorrimos mucho regresamos al hotel subimos a nuestra habitación yo me puse el pijama que me había puesta el día de la noche retos el de Edward era unos pantalones cortos solo me quedo viendo mi barriga claro se me había olvidado que nunca le dije cuando me había hecho el piercing

_mi amor siempre he tenido la curiosidad cuando te hiciste el pendiente en el ombligo

_fue hace mucho tiempo cuando cumplí 15 años y estaba en New York unas amiga que tenia ahí también se lo hicieron el mismo día que yo dijimos que hací recordaríamos que habíamos sido amigas porque no te gusta

_me encanta te hacer ver extremadamente sexi ven acuesta aquí conmigo. Yo lo mire con una ceja levantada_ no seas mal pensada

Hice lo que me dijo y me tumbe a su lado el me abrazo por la cintura y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y hací nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo

Al día siguiente me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa me preguntaba cual sería hicimos lo mismo que ayer un poco de turismo y al final del la tarde fuimos un rato a la playa

_Edward me vas a dar alguna pista sobre la sorpresa

_lo siento cariño pero no

_por favor. Le dije con la mejor cara de cachorrito

_está bien solo te puedo decir que va hacer la mejor noche de nuestras vidas

Terminamos de pasar el día en la playa por la noche me dijo que me arreglara que él me venia recoger luego y se fue de la habitación llevando con él una bolsa que no sabía que había dentro hice lo que me dijo y me fui a reglar cuando termine él llego ahora fui yo la que se quedo con la boa abierta por lo sexi que iba llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con los tres primero botones desabrochados y unos pantalones

_estas lista mi amor

_esto…. Si claro ya estoy

_lo siento pero te tengo que vendar los ojos

_está bien

Me vendo los ojos y me cogió de la mano para guiarme llegamos al ascensor y en vez de bajar subimos eso me pareció raro llegamos a lo que supuse que era una habitación

_preparada. Me pregunto

_si

Me destapo los ojos me quede en estado de shock la habitación estaba decorado con pétalos de flores y velas la cama tenía un corazón hecho con pétalos

_te gusta. Me pregunto un poco nervioso

_me encanta gracias amor

_de nada todo lo hago por ti

No pude resistirme más y lo bese

_así que esta es tú forma especial de hacer las cosas la verdad es que me gusta mucho

_si y me alegro de que te guste

Ahora fue él quien me beso creo esta será la mejor noche de nuestra vida nos seguimos besando él me cogió al estilo novia y me llevo hasta la cama me tumbo en ella cosa que él quedo encima de mi cuando se separo me pregunto

_estás segura Bella mira que yo puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que haga falta

Me levante de la cama y baje la cremallera de mi vestido y me lo quite y me fui acercando a él de manera lenta creo que no pudo esperar ya que me cogió de la cintura y me volvía a costar en la cama me estaba besando con pasión yo le comencé a quitar la camisa y después los pantalones quedando los dos en las misma condiciones no paso más de dos minutos cuando estábamos completamente desnudos el me miro a los ojos como preguntándome si estaba preparado yo lo único que hice fue asentir él hizo lo que le pedí y me penetro despacio al principio me dolió un poco pero luego solo sentí placer pase mis piernas por su cintura hacérselo más fácil cuando estábamos más acostumbrados comenzó a coger más rapidez cosa que me encanto cada vez sentía más placer seguimos hasta que tocamos el cielo juntos de verdad que esta había sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido salió de mi y se tumbo a mi lado se nota que está cansado

_ha sido fantástico. Fue lo único que le pude decir

_opino igual

Me puse sobre él y le pregunte de manera picara

_estas muy cansado.

_no creo que no

Y hací comenzamos otra ronda de amor desenfrenado y definitivamente esta van hacer la mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

* * *

**Lo siento sé que me tarde demasiado pero lo que ocurre es que ya he entrado otra vez a clases y he estado muy agobiado pero prometo que actualizare más seguido de ahora en adelanta van a cambiar drásticamente espero que os guste el capitulo me acostado hacerlo bueno chao bss por favor dejen vuestras opiniones os comento que pronto comenzare una nueva historia espero que también la leáis **


	19. Chapter 19

**Se terminaron las vacaciones**

**Edward PVO**

Ya solo nos quedaba un día más antes de volver a Londres en realidad no me podía quejar ya que la he pasado estupendamente con Bella a mi lado sinceramente estas han sido las mejoras vacaciones de mi vida ya que las he pasado con la mujer que amo hemos hecho muchas cosas y sobre todo hemos estado juntos en cuerpo y alma ahora nos acabamos de levantar e iremos a desayunar Bella se estaba dando una ducha mientras yo me cambia cuando salió solo tenía puesto una diminuta toalla que le tapaba lo necesario me acerque a ella y la atraje hacia mi ella soltó una pequeña risita sabía perfectamente lo que causa en mi

_mi amor si pretendes que salgas a disfrutar nuestro último día aquí será mejor que me vista antes de que me secuestres en esta habitación. Me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso

_pues tu idea es bastante tentadora

_pero yo quiero ir un rato a la playa. Me dijo con un lindo pucherito que me derritió

_está bien como quiera la señorita

Se zafo de mis brazos y cogió ropa y lo que su puse su bañador cuando estuvimos listos bajamos a desayunar estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y luego fuimos a la playa encontramos u sitio estupendo hoy había mucha gente eso quiere decir que las vacaciones se están acabando me quite la camisa y Bella hizo lo mismo se quito el top y la mini falda que traía pero preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho ya que revelaba el diminuto biquini que traía puesto era negro con una estrella en medio de color blanco tan la parte de abajo como la de arriba los chicos que pasaban se la quedaron mirando embobados lo único que atine hacer fue cogerla de la cintura y pegarla a mi cuerpo dejando claro que ella ya tenía dueño y por si habían dudas la bese se que a veces soy demasiado posesivo pero esa faceta a Bella le gusta y solo se ríe

_déjame adivinar esos chicos me estaban mirando de forma indebida. Solo bufe Bella no era de esas chicas que les gustan que le admiren pero se ve que me ponen celoso ahí si le gusta

_ Claro cosa que a ti te gusta que te miren solo para poner me celoso

_te ves adorable cuando te pones celoso

_cariño porque mejor nos vamos a nadar un rato

_vale me parece bien

Fuimos hasta la orilla y luego nos sumergimos estuvimos nadando un rato y luego solos nos abrasábamos y nos quedamos un rato así cuando ella dijo que era suficiente y que ya se estaba arrugando como una pasa decidimos salir a tomar el sol.

_Edward me pones un poco de crema bronceadora en la espalda

_claro mi amor

Me paso la crema y se tumbo en la toalla boca abajo puse un poco de crema en mis manos y luego se la esparcía a ella por toda la espalda dándole tiernos masajes cuando estuvo lista se dio la vuelta y me dijo que le pusiera por delante y yo como no le puedo negar nada lo hice le puse un poco en su plano vientre y luego en las piernas cuando acabe me saco la crema de las manos y me dijo

_túmbate me toca ponerte a ti

Me tumbe en la toalla como había hecho antes ella y comenzó a ponerme la crema me da unos lindos masajes que como siguiera así me iba a quedar dormido me dijo que me diera la vuelta y me puso en el pecho y luego fue bajando cuando acabo se tumbo encima de mí para besarme beso que yo gustoso se lo correspondí en un rápido movimiento le di la vuelta quedando yo encima nos seguimos besando cuando teníamos que respirar solo nos separábamos unos segundos para recuperar el aire ella comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello la bese con pasión si seguimos así no podre resistirlo y la hare mía aquí mismo creo que ella pensó lo mismo

_mi amor y si mejor nos vamos al hotel

Solo asentí ya que si hablaba estaba seguro que la voz me saldría ronca recogimos las cosa en un tiempo record nos vestimos y cuando llegamos al hotel fuimos directamente a la habitación una vez dentro ataque sus labios lentamente la fui tumbando en la cama me quito la camiseta y yo hice lo mismo en unos pocos segundos estábamos completamente desnudos nunca me cansaría de ver la así y una vez más la hice mía nos quedamos dormidos abrazándonos mutuamente solo nos levantamos por la noche ya que nos dio hambre salimos a cenar y cuando terminamos volvimos al hotel a descansar ya que mañana por la mañana saldría nuestro vuelo no voy a negar que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero también echo de menos a mi familia y amigos

Nos levantamos muy pronto terminamos de hacer las maletas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto nuestro vuelo no se retraso así que partimos a la hora prevista en una cuantas horas estaremos en casa apenas subimos al avión nos quedamos dormidos. Me desperté cuando anunciaron que en unos pocos minutos aterrizaremos Bella todavía seguía dormida parecía un ángel aunque a veces era un diablillo de la cual estoy locamente enamorado no me puedo creer que en dos semanas sea nuestro aniversario tenía que hacerlo especial.

_Bella mi amor ya llegamos

_un minuto más si. Me dijo mientras se acurrucaba más a mí

_de eso nada señorita ya durmió lo suficiente

_si me das un beso me despierto

Como nunca le niego nada se lo di encantado

_me encanta levantarme de esta manera

_buenos días amor

_buenos días

Cuando aterrizamos fuimos acoger nuestras maletas y como era de suponerse nuestras familias estaba ahí cuando Ali nos vio corrió a saludarnos

_ola chicos os he echado de menos

_nosotros también enana

_pero cuando habéis vuelto tú y Jasper

_llegamos ayer al igual que Ross y Emm

_Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te he echado de menos hermanita. Dijo Emm mientras cogía a mi novia y le daba vueltas en el aire

_yo también te he echado de menos pero bájame

Luego saludamos a los demás cada familia se fue a su respectiva casa ya que teníamos cosas de que hablar a la hora del almuerzo hablamos de todo lo que hemos hecho en el viaje y nos pusimos a ver fotos estuvimos riéndonos toda la tarde a eso de las 7 fui a casa de los Swan cuando llegue se escuchaba mucho jaleo toque el timbre y me abrió Jazz

_ola Edward que tal

_muy bien se puede saber que está pasando

_nada fuera de lo normal solo que Emm y Bella se están peleando para ser sincero ya echaba de menos esto

Cuando Bella me vio corrió a mis brazos y se tiro encima de mí

_ola mi amor yo también te extrañe

_mi amor dile a Emm que deje de fastidiar

_Emm se puede saber que le estás haciendo a mi novia

_solo le estaba preguntando que habéis hecho todo el tiempo que estuvisteis solos. Con ese comentario me puse rojo

_y yo ya te he dicho que a ti no te importa lo que yo allá hecho con mi novio

_pero solo me preocupo encima tú me tratas así. Intento hacer un puchero como lo hace Bella

_que dirías si te pregunto que habéis hecho tú y Ross mientras estabais solos. Sinceramente yo no lo quería saber pero me hacia una idea

_pues que no te diría nada hasta que Edward se marche no quiero que me dé una paliza

Después de esa estúpida conversación estuvimos hablando de las vacaciones y de cómo se van a ir a la universidad Emm y Ross según Emm se va a llevar su coche ya que lo echaría de menos sus maletas ya están hechas y claro con lo loca que esta mi novia con la moda estuvo viendo que se llevaba su hermano a la universidad ya que si era fea no permitiría que llevara eso ya que dejaría a la familia Swan por los suelos con ese comentario nos reímos todos por la noche me fui a casa a descansar mi hermana también tenía las maletas hechas ya que mañana se irían para preparar todo mañana seria un día de despedidas la verdad me ponía un poco triste pero solo estaremos separados un año

Hoy mi hermana y mi cuñado se irían toda la mañana estábamos de aquí para allá ayudando a mi hermana con su equipaje por la tarde a la hora de marcharse las dos familias nos reunimos en mi casa cuando nos despedimos nuestros padres se pusieron a llorar y cabe decir que nosotros también prometieron volver para las vacaciones y nosotros prometimos ir los a visitar al fin ya se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que los Swan se fueron a su casa

Me queda una semana para preparar nuestro aniversario tiene que ser muy especial como se merece ella y con eso me quede dormido.

* * *

**SE QUE HE TARDADO UN POCO PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO DEJEN SUS OPINIONES **


	20. Chapter 20

**Aniversario **

**Bella PVO **

Después de las vacaciones todo volvió a la normalidad solo que esta vez no estaban ni Emm y Ross pero bueno que s ele va hacer en una semana entramos a clase y mañana es mi aniversario con Edward no puedo creer que llevemos un año saliendo estoy muy emocionada hoy iba salir con Edward vamos a ir al cine me había puesto un pantalón pitillo pegado a las piernas un top que se ata al cuello azul oscuro ya que era el color favorito de mi novio y zapatos de tacón de aguja negros llevaban un lazo detrás eran muy bonitos me los compre en Italia el pelo me lo deje suelto me había puesto unas pinzas del color del top tocaron el timbre ya sabía quién era siempre tan puntual le abrí la puerta y ha estaba mi dios personal con una camiseta que marcaba sus perfectos músculos y unos vaqueros

_ola preciosa nos vamos

_claro mi amor espera que coja la chaqueta y mi cartera

Me di la vuelta pare subir a por mí cosas pero él me agarro de la cintura y me beso comenzó de forma tierna pero luego fue subiendo de tono

_cariño si quieres que salgamos será mejor que no me beses de esa forma porque si no, no vamos a salir de esta casa

_a mi me parece bien. Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

_ya pero yo no me he puesto tan guapa para quedarme en casa. Le dijo yo mientras le daba un casto beso

_ese es el problema es que te ves endemoniadamente sexi. Me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

_Edward. Le dije con la voz un poco ronca

_está bien señorita pero que sepa que me debe una y me las voy a cobrar

_cuando quieras mi amor

Subí rápidamente las escaleras a por mis cosas baje y nos fuimos al cine en su coche quería saber que tenía preparado Edward para mañana el me dijo que era una sorpresa pero es que me estoy muriendo de la intriga

_cariño si te pregunto algo me contestaras a que. Le dijo haciendo el puchero que nadie puede resistirse

_claro amor

_me vas a decir que tienes preparado para mañana

_Bella ya te dije que era una sorpresa

_pero es que me estoy muriendo de la intriga es que acoso no te importo

_me estas chantajeando pequeña manipuladora

_yo que va pero si soy un angelito

_no eres mi pequeña diablillo

Bueno como vi que no le iba a sacer nada mejor lo deje pasar llegamos al cine compramos las entradas y nos fuimos a sentar en nuestro sitio que estaba casi al final mejor así podíamos hacer otras cosas cuando la peli comenzó

_Edward. Le llame cuando se giro no lo deje hablar y lo bese él al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió mi beso como estábamos demasiado separados me senté en sus piernas pero sin dejar de besarlo agradecía que no hubiera tanta gente en el cine me agarro de la cintura para acercarme más a él como si eso fuera posible cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos y me vio con los ojos llenos de deseo ya os he dicho lo que me encanta cuando provoco esto en él yo le di una sonrisa picara

_y luego dices que eres un angelito

_ me vas a decir que no te gusto

_claro que me gusto pero amor creo que este no es el mejor sitio para esto

_bueno si tú lo dices está bien. Estaba por levantarme de sus pierna pero él no me dejo lo mire divertida

_que este no sea el mejor sitio no quiere decir que no te quiera tener cerca

Me levante para ponerme bien dejando que mi espalda descansara en su pecho me recosté en el mientras Edward me abrazaba poniendo sus manos en mi vientre seguimos viendo la película pero sinceramente no me estaba enterando de que iba ya que las caricias de Edward me estaban volviendo loca metía sus manos por mi top y acariciaba mi vientre o a veces acariciaba mis piernas como siga a si no vamos a terminar de ver la película aunque poco me importa cuando por fin se acabo nos levantamos y salimos el no dejaba de abrazarme por detrás

_tienes hambre amor

_no prefiero hacer otra cosa

_así y que quiere hacer la señorita

_esto. Le dije mientras atacaba sus labios

_creo que ya lo entendí vez eres una diablillo venga vamos a casa

_que te parece si vamos a la mí no hay nadie ya que mis padres salieron a comer con los tuyo y mi hermano estará en tu casa con Ali

_está bien

Llegamos a mi casa en un tiempo record apenas abrimos la puerta me cogió al estilo novia y me llevo a la habitación me tumbo en la cama y él encima de mi comenzó a besarme pero yo quería más a sí que le quite la camiseta y él hizo lo mismo con la mía en unos minutos nos encontramos desnudos los dos y una vez más me entregue a él llegamos al cielo juntos se rescato a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura

_te amo mi Bella

_yo también te amo

_ya pero yo más

_no yo

_te amo más

_cariño te acabo de demostrar es que acoso no te quedo claro

_no se podríamos repetirlo para que me quede bien claro

_por qué no

Y lo volvimos hacer cuando se hizo demasiado tarde se fue a su casa dijo que me pasaría a buscar a las 8 para mi sorpresa dormí toda la noche al día siguiente me levante tarde desayune y estuve viendo la tele escuchando música a las 6 y media me fui a bañar tarde bastante luego me vestí me puse un vestido negro atado al cuello llegaba hasta la mitas del muslo el escote era en v y la espalda era descubierta el pelo lo recogí por la mitad me puse delineador negro para resaltar mis ojos sandalias de tacón de aguja con brillos plateados a los 8 llego mi novio iba perfecto

_ola amor

_ola cariño nos vamos. Me dijo

Salimos y nos subimos a su coche me llevo a un restaurante cenamos y la pasamos muy bien después me dijo que falta la otra parte de la sorpresa me llevo al rio de Londres ahí no estaba esperando una Góngora estaba decorada con flores y había música romántica demos un paseo por toda la cuidad

_te gusta

_me encanta nadie había hecho esto nunca por mi

_me alegro que te guste esto es poco para todo lo que tú me has dado

_y se puede saber que le he dado yo caballero

_me has dado tu amor aunque a veces pienso que no lo merezco te codicie a ti

_cariño yo siempre seré tuya

Nos besamos estuvimos dándonos mimos toda la noche cuando el paseo se acabo me llevo a un prado donde habían luces y flores en el centro había una manta me senté ahí estuvimos hablando de lo bien que hemos estado juntos y de que siempre lo vamos a estar la verdad me gustaría poder formar una familia con él que sea el padre de mis hijos y con el que pueda envejecer a su lado para siempre nos acostamos a ver las estrellas hoy el cielo estaba despejado pero igualmente hacia un poco de frio

_tienes frio amor

_la verdad un poco

Cogió una manta que no tengo ni idea de donde la saco

_hoy el cielo esta precioso con esa estrellas iluminándolo

_si pero no es nada comparado contigo porque tú eres mi estrella personal

Lo bese demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él beso que el me correspondía ahora solo éramos Edward y Bella estábamos los dos solos en nuestro mundo y nuestra burbuja personal de la cual nadie nos puede sacar una vez más no entregamos en cuerpo y alma la verdad nunca lo habíamos hecho en un sitio así por eso lo hizo especial cuando se hizo demasiado de tarde me llevo a casa

_buenas noches amor que duermas bien

_gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida

Me dio un casto beso y e fue esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y nunca la voy a olvidar

* * *

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto espero que os guste el capitulo en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco de Tanya y Mike bueno dejen sus opiniones chao


	21. Chapter 21

**Ríndete **

**Edward PVO**

Mañana se nos acaban las vacaciones que han sido la mejor de mi vida tenemos que volver a la rutina bueno pero solo nos queda un año para graduarnos hoy Jazz y yo vamos a jugar a la wi-i ya que nuestras queridas novias se han ido a comprar al centro comercial ya que según ellas año nuevo ropa nueva por lo menos esta vez no nos han arrastrado con ellas llevamos una tres horas jugando y la chicas todavía no han vuelto bueno tratándose de ellas estarán hasta que cierren el centro comercial como sigan así van a arruinar a nuestros padres me pregunto qué dirán los padres de Bella

_Jazz cuando tú hermana siempre va de compras y gasta un montón que le dicen tus padres

_primero se enfadan con ella pero cuando ella utiliza el argumento de que ha comprado cosas que le hacían falta ellos se dan por vencidos así que ya lo dejan pasar todo por contentar a su niña es una mimada

_oye no hables así de mi novia

_y que es mi hermana y si te digo que es una mimada es que es una mimada pero igual la quiero

_alguna vez se lo has dicho que es una mimada

_que estás loco quieres que me mate

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro una muy furiosa Bella y se tiro encima de su hermano Ali venía detrás de ella riendo

_así que una niña mimada no hermanito pues ya verás lo que te hará esta niña mimada

_pero como te enteraste. Le dijo Jazz muy asustado

_Jazz somos mellizos y se cuando estás hablando de mi y encima mal además estaba escuchando ya verás me vengare comenzare con decírselo a papa ya verás lo que consigo que te haga a lo mejor un mes sin tus videojuegos que te parece

_no serás capaz

_eso ya lo verás. Se acerco a mí y me beso- ola amor todo lo que te dijo Jazz es mentira yo no soy una niña mimada

_yo sé que no eres una niña mimada solo eres mi diablillo

Jazz y yo seguimos jugando porque las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Ali para decidir que ropa se van a poner mañana la verdad no hay quien entienda a las mujeres luego al cabo de un rato bajaron y se sentaron a vernos jugar de vez en cuando Jazz le decía a Bella que lo de niña mimada era broma y ella le decía claro tu lo que quieres es que no te quiten los videojuegos en un par de horas se fueron quedamos en que nos veríamos en el instituto cuando llegaron mis padres cenamos y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Me levante un poco perezoso no quería ir a clases pero que se le va a ser me metí a bañar cuando acabe me vestí con unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra fui a la cocina a por algo de desayunar ahí solo estaba Ali

_buenos días enana donde esta mama y que haces despierta tan temprano

_buenos días y no soy enana salió por que tenía que remodelar una mansión a las afueras y no podía dormir por la emoción

Desayunamos en silencia cuando dieron las 7 y media salimos para el instituto al llegar al aparcamiento reconocí a alumnos del año pasado cuando Salí del coche me llamo alguien a quien no quería escuchar

_ola Eddy como estas mi amor. Dijo Tanya y me beso yo me quede petrificado pero de repente alguien me aparto de ella sea quien sea se lo agradezco pero me quede un poco asustado por que pensé que se iba a cabrear pero hizo algo que no me esperaba limpio mi boca con su mano y luego me beso con mucha pasión supongo que dejando claro que le pertenecía yo gustoso le correspondí el beso cuando nos separamos miro a Tanya

_si vuelves a besar a mi novio juro que te la are pasar muy mal además no te das cuenta de que no te quiere y que es mío ríndete querida que nunca será para ti. Luego me vio a mi_ nos vamos a amor

Salimos de ahí y todo el mundo se rio de Tanya eso le pasa por meterse con personas que no debería

_me encantas cuando te pones celosa es que me das ganas de arrastraste a un armario y hacerte mía aquí mismo

_cariño no me lo digas solo hazlo

Dicho y hecho la lleve hacia un baño donde no va nadie y hice lo que me pido la verdad nunca había hecho esto antes pero no me quejaba fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida nos perdimos la primera hora salimos del baño como si nada hubiera pasado nos fuimos a la siguiente clase nos tocaba separados pero me tocaba con Jazz me senté con el

_sabes dónde estaba Bella la hora anterior es que le tocaba conmigo y no fue a clase

_estuvo conmigo y no querrías saber haciendo el que

_joder Edward que estás hablando de mi hermana

_para que preguntas

_sabes que mejor dejemos lo ahí

La clase se paso rápido pronto llego el receso estábamos esperando a las chicas en la cafetería cuando llegaron Tanya empujo a mi Bella sin querer pero como mi Bella llevaba comida al empujarla le cayó la comida encima a Tanya todo el mundo se reía me fije que Bella le dijo algo al oído que hizo que Tanya salió corriendo la chicas caminaron hacia nosotros como si nada

_menuda bruja esta es la segunda que te quiere hacer

_ya lo sé va a cansar nunca ola amor. Me dio un casto beso

_que te hizo antes Tanya

_nada me quería tirar un borrador a mí pero yo me agache y le cayó a la cabeza del profesor y la castigaron la verdad es que ya me estoy hartando te juro que si me hace una más se la are pasar muy mal

_hermanita tranquilízate no te pongas así por esa

_ Si amor hazle caso a tu hermano y déjalo pasar

_está bien solo por esta vez

La receso se acabo y no había vuelto a ver a Tanya yo de ella no me acercaba más a Bella porque como dijo ella mismo la iba a pasar mal es cuando mi novia se pone en ese plan puede llagar a ser peligrosa cosa que me encanta

**Tanya PVO**

Te juro Isabella Swan que esta me la vas a pagar esto no se va a quedar así si Edward no es para mí no es para nadie y mucho menos para una mocosa como tú y encima el idiota de Mike ni siquiera ha venido a clases para seducir a Bella pero ya verá cuando Tanya Denali dice que se va a vengar se venga no sé cómo ni cuando

Sé que me he tardado pero es estuve una semana sin internet y no podía subir los capítulos pero después de este subiré pronto ya que lo tengo escrito le aviso que esta historia ya llega a su fin espero que les guste dejen sus opiniones


	22. Chapter 22

**Fiesta de Hallowin **

**Bella PVO**

Por una parte estaba contenta por volver a ver a mis amigos del instituto por otra la mala pécora de Tanya me está hartando pero lo prometí a Edward que lo dejaría pasar pero bueno se me ha ocurrido una súper idea ya pronto será Hallowin voy hacer una fiesta en casa se lo voy a decir a Ali

_Ali podemos hablar un momento es algo muy importante

_claro

Salimos de clases y fuimos a la cafetería los chicos todavía no llegaban mejor así le damos la sorpresa

_haber Bellita que se te ha ocurrido esta vez

_pues veras querida Ali como sabrás Hallowin se acerca y he pensado en hacer una fiesta que te parece la idea

_me encanta

Y nos pusimos a saltar como niñas pequeñas

_ola chicas porque la emoción

_ola amor os tengo una súper noticia

_a ver y cuál es esa gran noticia. Dijo mi hermanito

_vamos a ser una fiesta de disfraces

_ ¿qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Por qué? Me pregunto otra vez a veces pienso que mi hermanos es tonto

_lo que oyes una fiesta el 31 de octubre en casa y porque es Hallowin

_Bella solo nos quedan dos semanas para organizarlo todo que pena que no vayan a estar mi hermana y Emm

_y a ti querida Ali quien te dijo que no iban a estar

_y cómo vas a conseguir que venga

_eso déjamelo a mí. Cogí mi móvil y marque el numero de mi hermano sonó dos veces y cogió

_ola oso que tal la universidad hay chicos guapos. Cuando dije eso Edward gruño yo solo le guiñe el ojo

_ola enana todo bien y no te voy a decir si hay chicos guapos eso no te interesa bueno hermanita a que se debe este honor

_quería saber si en Hallowin tenéis vacaciones

_pues claro que tenemos vacaciones que se te ha ocurrido

_porque lo dices yo solo preguntaba

_si claro

_está bien quería saber si podéis venir dentro de dos semanas a la fiesta de disfraces que voy a dar obviamente vas a venir a que si

_no lo se déjame pensar

_claro seguro no quieres venir porque ya no me quieres está bien te dejare que vivas en paz salúdame a Ross ya no te vuelvo a molestar. Le dije con voz triste seguro eso lo convence

_claro que voy tontita ahí nos vemos me voy a comprar un disfraz chulísimo

_bueno hermanito nos vemos en dos semanas chao bss

_adiós enana

Colgué mire a Ali y vi que tenia grabada en su cara que ha dicho

_obviamente ha dicho que van a venir

_me alegro

_y a nosotros que nos zurzan. Dijo Jazz

Me senté en el regazo de mi novio y lo bese como debía de ser ya que lo tenía un poco olvidadito

_pensé que te habías olvidado de mí

_como se eso fuera posible

_bueno cariño tenemos que preparar una fiesta

_que tal si de eso se ocupan tu y Ali y nosotros jugamos a los videojuegos

_me vas a dejar que compre todo yo solita una chica indefensa vale está bien sino me quieres ayudar lo entiendo. Le dije haciendo un puchero

_eres imposible y manipuladora Bella Swan

_y así me quieres

_te amo

_yo también

Han pasado una semana estamos con los preparativos de la fiesta ya he pedido permiso a mis padres para hacerla me han dicho que si los todo el instituto se ha enterado y obviamente van a venir ya nos hemos comprados los disfraces el de Edward es de diablo u el mío de angelito con sus alas blancas llevare puesto un corcel blanco con una mini falda del mismo color u unas botas de tacón y blancas el disfraz de Ali es muy gracioso y le va muy bien se va a disfrazar de campanilla su mini vestido es todo verde sus zapatos también lleva unas alitas brillantes lo más gracioso es que Jazz va a ir disfrazado de Peter pan el tiempo pasa volando ya solo quedan dos días para la fiesta hoy llegan Ross y mi hermanito los estamos esperando en mi casa cuando la puerta de la entrada sonó fui corriendo para ver quién era pero estaba segura de que eran ellos apenas divise a Emm me le tire encima

_hermanito te he echado mucho de menos

_yo también

_ola Ross como estas también te he extrañado

_yo igual Bella

Saludaron a los demás cogí a Ross y la llevamos a mi habitación le hicimos un montón de preguntas sobre la universidad y de cómo eran los chicos cuando le preguntamos eso escuchamos como gruñían sabíamos que los chicos estaban escuchando cogí un papel y escribí seguir hablando yo voy a abrir la puerta para descubrir a los chicos ellas asintieron camine sigilosamente hacia la puerta cuando llegue tire de la puerta fuerte y los chicos cayeron al suelo

_si tienes razón Jazz esta puerta es muy resistente deberíamos ver las demás. Dijo mi novio yo lo miraba con las manos en la cintura

_que se supone que estabais haciendo. Le pregunto Ali

_y yo me pregunto porque estabais hablando de chicos de la universidad. Pregunto Jazz y choco los 5 con mi novio

_Edward amor no te enseñaron que está mal escuchar detrás de las puertas

_no cuando mi novia habla de otros chicos

_no pusimos a hablar de chicos porque sabíamos que estabais escuchando

_todo esto es por tu culpa Emm

_si claro yo os amenace con una arma para que vengáis a espiarlas solo pensáis en echarle la culpa a Emm

Todos salieron de mi habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos me senté en la cama y la hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado

_de verdad pensabas que te iba a cambiar por un chico de universidad pensé que te había demostrado que tu eres el único hombre de mi vida

_pero he estado pensando que cuando vallamos a la universidad tu te fijaras en otros chicos y pienso que me dejaras por alguno de ellos

_Edward yo solo te amo a ti y siempre será a ti

_lo sé y lo siento sé que me comporto como un tonto pero de solo pensar que te puedo perder no lo puedo soportar

_cariño tú nunca me vas a perder. Lo bese y me tumbe encima de él quería demostrarle que yo siempre lo voy amar a él el beso se fue tornando pasional pero de era el momento de ponerse a jugar

_Edward amor creo que no es el momento te recuerdo que nuestros hermanos acaban de llegar

_está bien pero me debes una

Bajamos donde estaban los demás estuvimos hablando hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde los chicos se quedaron a dormir en casa obviamente Edward durmió conmigo a la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano ese día faltamos al instituto ya que era el día de la fiesta desayunamos luego estuvimos jugando un rato ala coge nos apetecía por la tarde estuvimos arreglando la casa poniéndola un poco catastrófica si mama la viera así seguro le da algo todavía faltaban 4 horas para que la fiesta comience con las chicas nos fuimos a vestir me puse mi disfraz al igual que Ali

_estáis geniales chicas. Nos dijo Ross

_y tu disfraz

_ahora lo veréis

Se fue al baño en unos 10 minutos salió con un vestido de doncella se la veía muy guapa

_me encanta te puedo preguntar de que va a ir Emm

_él va de pirata nuestro tema es la doncella en apuros

_jajaja que gracioso pero me encanta

Cuando estuvimos listas bajamos al salón me di cuenta que la gente ya comenzaba a llegar saludamos de repente siento que alguien me coge por la cintura

_estoy muerto porque acabo de ver un ángel

_no estás muerto yo si debo de haber portado muy mal para ir al infierno

_que abras hecho niña mala para estar en el infierno

_no se a lo mejor se debe a que me acosté con mi novio el primer día de clases en un baño del instituto. Le dije seductoramente en el oído

_amor mío no hagas eso porque si no te secuestro y te llevo a tú habitación y te hago mía ahí mismo

_cariño cuantas veces te he dicho que no me lo digas solamente hazlo. Me cogió en peso y me llevo a mi habitación una vez ahí volvimos a demostrarnos el amor que sentimos cuando hago el amor con Edward es lo mejor es tan cariño y a la vez pasional ahora que me acuerdo no si si utilizamos protección

_Edward te protegiste

_no lo siento con las prisas no me di cuenta

_no pasa nada es la primera vez que lo hacemos sin usar protección no creo que pase nada

_te amo mi Bella

_yo también amor pero será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta

_claro

Bajamos la pasamos muy bien estuvimos bailando un montón nos divertimos como nunca la gente estaba pasándola bien y me alegro esta ha sido una noche inolvidable pero nunca pensé que me iba a cambiar la vida.


	23. Chapter 23

**Embarazo y tragedia **

**Edward PVO**

Solo queda tres semanas para la fiesta de graduación este año se me ha pasado volando lo malo es que esta semana Bella y yo no nos vemos mucho ya que tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes por no decir que solo nos vemos los fines de semana pero cuando esta semana pase todo volverá hacer como antes a Ross y Emm les va muy bien en la universidad nosotros ya nos hemos inscrito han dicho que apenas terminen los exámenes van a venir a vernos la última vez que los vimos fue en la fiesta de Bella bueno mejor me pongo a estudiar.

Por fin se acabo la semana de exámenes maña tenemos que venir a recoger las notas

_por fin ya me estaba volviendo loca con tantos libros y encima no te podía ver. Me dijo mi querida novia que estaba sentada en mi regazo

-yo también amor ya teníamos tiempo sin estar juntos. La mire tenía la cara un poco pálida- Bella amor estas bien estas muy pálida

_sí creo que me maree un poco últimamente me pasa mucho

_pero segura que estas bien

_si no te preocupes bueno cariño nos vemos luego tengo que irme. Me dio un beso

_está bien chao

Se fue me preocupaba un poco lo de su mareo pero bueno espero que este bien estuve viendo un rato la tele hasta que mi móvil sonó mire el identificador de llamadas era Bella

_ola amor estas bien. Le pregunte

_si tenemos que hablar es algo muy importante podemos quedar en tu casa

_claro

_está bien estoy en 5 minutos ahí. Me dijo y colgó la verdad me quede muy preocupado de que quería hablar espero que no sea nada malo cuando sonó el timbre corrí abrirle la puerta pero lo que vi me dejo más preocupado

_Bella mi amor que te pasa por qué lloras

_lloro de felicidad. Me dejo más confundido la deje pasar se sentó en el sillón y me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado hice lo que me pidió

_Edward no sé cómo decirte esto no sé si lo vas a tomar bien pero tengo que hacerlo

_Bella dime qué te pasa me estás preocupando

_estoy embarazada

Me quede en estado de Shock voy a ser padre voy a tener un hijo con mi Bella no podía reaccionar

_Edward amor estas bien

_no me lo puedo creer vamos a ser padres. Le dije abrazándola

_si vamos a ser padre me acabo de enterar

_pro como cuando

_según el médico que me atendió tengo dos meses de embarazo ósea exactamente paso el día de la fiesta te acuerdas que ese día lo hicimos sin protección pues esto fue lo que sucedió y me alegro

_debería pedirte perdón pero no lo haré porque gracias a eso vamos a ser padres Bella mi amor vamos a tener un bebe prefiero que sea niña para que igual de guapa que la madre

_pues yo prefiero que sea niño para que sea como su papa pero eso lo sabremos dentro de tres meses

_Bella estoy preocupado por cómo se lo tomaran nuestros padres

_no te preocupes mi amor se que nos apoyaran te aseguro que se pondrán muy contentos seguramente Renne me dirá que es muy joven para hacer abuela pero eso no importa

_me alegro mucho de que confíen en que nos apoyaran todavía estoy como tonto ya quiero tener a mi bebe

_a mí también me hace ilusión de solo pensar en toda la ropita que le pienso comprar te imaginas hay que comprar muchas cosas amor un montón mi bebe tiene que ir a la moda. Me dijo toda ilusionada la verdad me preocupa que mi bebe sea tan hiperactiva como su mama pero igual me encanta después de hacer planes celebramos de manera más intima que vamos a ser padres.

Y han pasado tres semanas desde que me entere que voy a ser papa decidimos que le contaríamos a nuestras familias después de que el baile terminara cosa que es esta noche la chicas se habían ido a comprar Ross también está ya que ella y Emm llegaron hace una semana para nuestra graduación ya que terminaron sus exámenes y todo les ha ido bien a eso de las 5 volvieron ya que la ceremonia comenzabas a las 8 yo me fui a vestir a las 7 ya que no tardaría tanto a Bella todavía no se le ve la tripita en una media hora estuve listo me puse un traje oscuro baje al salón ahí estaba Jazz y Emm

_ola chicos que tal

_nada aquí esperando a ver si las señoritas se dignan a bajar SINO LLEGAREMOS TARDE. Dijo Jazz lo ultimo más bien lo grito

_ya vamos. Dijo Ross que venía bajando las escaleras con un vestido rojo estaba muy guapa

_Jazzy cariño no tienes paciencia. Le dijo Ali que venía detrás de Ross con un vestido rosa también estaba muy guapa

_menos mal que Edward no es un desesperado verdad amor. Me dijo Bella que bajaba detrás de Ali llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul que hacia resaltar su figura y como era corto dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas

_aja. Fue lo único que conteste

_cuando Edward deje de babear nos podemos ir. Dijo Emm

_gua chicos está muy guapos que bien por fin os graduáis estaréis contentos pero si no nos vamos no llegaremos a tiempo. Dijo mi padre al fin nos fuimos la ceremonia paso rápido nuestros padres nos felicitaron fuimos al baile

_me permite esta pieza señorita. Le dije a mi Bella

_claro caballero

Fuimos a la pista bailamos unas cuantas canciones pero ella me dijo que tenía que ir al baño se estaba tardando ya me estaba preocupando

_Ali podrías ir a ver porque Bella está tardando tanto hace tiempo que se fue al baño

_claro. Se fue al cabo de un par de minutos venía llorando y con una hoja de papel en las manos

_Ali donde estaba Bella

_a Bella… la… secuestraron

_Ali como que secuestraron a mi hermana que es eso. Le pregunto por el papel que tenía en las manos la verdad no me importaba solo quería encontrar a mi Bella y creer que esto es una broma reaccione cuando escuche el grito de Ross

_maldita zorra

_dejarme Ver la nota. Enseguida me la entregaron

Amor te dije que si no eres

Para mí no serás para nadie descuida

Que cuidare de tu Bellita claro si no la mato antes

Chao Eddy

No me lo puedo creer la desquiciada de Tanya ha secuestrado a mi novia porque estoy seguro que fue ella quien lo hizo

_tenemos que encontrarla esa loca la podría matar. Dijo Emm que estaba abrazando a Ross que estaba llorando al igual que Ali

_vamos a casa Edward tenemos que contárselo a nuestros padres

Solo asentí me estaba muriendo por dentro no me puedo creer que por una loca pueda perder al amor de mi vida y a mi bebe nos fuimos a casa Jazz llamo sus padres le dijo que fuera a nuestra casa le preguntaron qué pasaba el solo dijo Bella cuando llegamos ya estaban todos ahí

_donde esta Bella Jasper Swan responde. Dijo Renne

_la secuestraron

_como que secuestraron a mi hija esto no puede ser. Dijo llorando Charlie la abrazo

_chicos cuénteme que paso. Pidió él

Le contamos todo bueno mis amigos contaron todo yo no podía ni hablar estaba sumergido en una gran tristeza me estaba muriendo por dentro también le enseñaron la nota que dejo la loca esa mi madre me abrazaba

_voy a mover cielo y tierra para buscar a mí hija tranquilo Edward que la vamos a encontrar. Me dijo Charlie

_tenemos que encontrarlo no le puede pasar nada malo a ella y a nuestro bebe. Fue la primera vez que hable todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido por lo que dije

_que bebe hijo. Me pregunto mi papa

_Bella está embarazada Charlie tenemos que encontrarle no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase

_no te preocupes que lo aremos y me alegro que vayáis a ser padres

Todo el mundo me felicito pero no muy contentos ya que estábamos en esta situación

_cuando la encontremos celebraremos su embarazo como es debido ahora lo importante es encontrarla. Me dijo Ali

Charlie ya estaba haciendo un monto de llamadas para que se pongan a buscar a su hija de algo tenía que servir que sea embajador nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche esperando alguna noticia pero no llegaba ninguna me estaba volviendo loco me siento inútil el no hacer nada pero era mejor esperar solo espero a que me den alguna noticia buena pronto o si no voy a estallar si a mi Bella le pasa algo yo me muero juro que lo hago


	24. Chapter 24

**Rescate y Sorpresa**

**Bella PVO **

Estoy muy asustada tengo miedo de que Tanya se entere de que estoy embarazada y decida hacerle daño a mi bebe. No puedo creer que primero estaba en mi baile de graduación bailando con mi novio y ahora estoy secuestrada ni siquiera sé donde estoy me tienen encerrada en una habitación donde solo hay una cama y una venta la cual está cerrada ya lo comprobé pero si estuviera abierta tampoco iba a saltar ya que estoy en un tercer piso. Sé que fue Tanya la que me secuestro aunque no la haya visto porque

Flashback

Le dije a Edward que iba un momento al baño, me estaba retocando el maquillaje cuando Tanya salió de uno de los baños

_pero miren nada a quien tenemos aquí pero si es la estúpida de Isabella Swan. Me dijo le iba a devolver el insulto pero mejor no me meto en problemas por esta idiota

_que quieres Tanya

_donde está tu noviecito Swan no deberías dejarlo solo a lo mejor alguien te lo intenta quitar

_alguien como tu Tanya

_serás Zorra pero no te quito la razón

_no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme he dejado a Edward esperándome seguramente estará preocupado. Estaba por irme pero Tanya me tapo la boca con un pañuelo que contenía cloroformo antes de desmayarme escuche lo último que dijo

_si Edward no es para mí no será para nadie

Fin Flashback

Ahora me encuentro en Dios sabe donde la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abre dejando paso a Tanya que tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara se acerco a mi

_donde está tu noviecito yo creo que en un par de días se olvidara de ti

_que quieres de mi Tanya

_de ti no quiero nada querida como ya te he dicho antes si Eddy no es para mí no serás para nadie te mantendré aquí hasta que decida salir conmigo y se olvide de ti

_y que aras después conmigo

_te matare para que no interfieras entre Eddy y yo

_no lo vas a conseguir aunque me mates Edward nunca te va a querer

_pues lo obligare pero ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer

Cuando se fue yo me eche en la cama me sentía mal me dolía el vientre tenía miedo de que algo le pase a mi bebe tenía que ser fuerte por él o ella

Ha pasado una semana desde mi secuestro echo de menos a mi familia, amigos y a Edward lo necesito. Tanya está loca cada vez que me trae algo de comer supuestamente para que no me muera de hambre y mientras yo come ella me comienza a contar los planes de futuro que van hacer ella y supuestamente Edward de cómo sería su boda de cómo serian sus hijos una vez yo le dije que eso no iba a hacerse realidad y ella de lo enfadad que se puso me dio una cachetada. Hoy no estaba en casa porque escuche su auto cuando se fue estaba dando vueltas en la habitación ya que no había otra cosa que hacer me sobresalte cuando escuche abrirse la puerta bruscamente no podía creer quien había sido

_ ¿Emmet?

_hermanita al fin te hemos encontrado estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Me abrazo y me dio vueltas

_pero como me habéis encontrado. Pregunte yo confundida

_eso ahora no importa te hemos buscada por mucho sitios papa ha movido todo sus contactos para que te buscaran pero bueno eso te lo contaremos después ahora vámonos que abajo están los demás buscándote en otros sitios. Me cogió en peso yo pataleaba para que me soltara pero no lo hizo bajo las escaleras conmigo a cuestas

_chicos la he encontrado. Grito y de repente me vi envuelta en abrazos

_Bella estas bien que te hizo esa estúpida deja que le ponga las manos encima

_estoy bien Ross no te preocupes

_Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa he estado muy preocupada por ti tu sabes el martirio que hemos vivido pensando que algo mala te podría pasar me alegro de que estés bien. Me dijo Ali y después me abrazo después otro brazos me rodearon sabia que eran de Jazz

_sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti pensé que no te volvería a ver Bella no quiero que me vuelvas a ser esto. Me dijo

_pero que te crees que a mí me ha gustado estar secuestrada me sentía mal tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a mi bebe. Me di cuenta que había hablado de mas pero la expresión de los demás era de compresión

_ya lo sabemos Edward no lo dijo

_hablando de él donde está.

_bueno él esta pues… en casa es que lo tuvimos que sedar ya que hace una semana que esta histérico y bueno tampoco dormía y papa lo sedo

_tenéis que llevarme con él quiero verlo

_está bien pero primero cuéntame que te hizo esa desquiciada

Les conté todo lo que había vivido mientras íbamos de camino a casa de los Cullen cuando llegamos mis padres también estaban ahí cuando me vieron se pusieron a llorar me bombardearon a preguntas les conté todo pero ahora lo único que quiera era ver a Edward

_perdón pero necesito ver a Edward

_claro cariño pero después me gustaría llevarte al hospital para hacerte unas pruebas ir ver como estas tu y el bebe y por cierto felicidades

_gracias y está bien

_bella tenemos que celebrar lo de tu embarazo está bien

_claro Ali pero ahora voy a ver como esta tu hermano

Subí las escaleras fui hasta la habitación de Edward abrí la puerta con cuidado no quería que se asustara estaba boca abajo durmiendo su respiración era pausada pero su ceño estaba fruncido me acerque a él le toque la cara y le di un casto beso le acaricie el pelo y me acosté a su lado

Se comenzó a mover y cuando abrió sus ojos me vio y comenzó a tallarse los ojos como si fuera un sueño

_Bella de verdad estas aquí o estoy soñando

_no amor no estás soñando de verdad estoy aquí contigo es

No me dejo acabar ya que poso sus labios en los míos en el beso demostraba lo contento que estaba el amor que profesaba hacia mí y lo mucho que me había echado de menos cuando la respiración nos hizo falta se separo de mi pero me abrazo

_no sabes lo preocupado que estaba mi amor tenía miedo de que les pasara algo a ti y al bebe me estaba volviendo loco el no saber de ti de no saber si estabas bien

_mi amor tranquilo que estoy bien Emm me encontró en la casa de Tanya ahora tengo que ir al hospital

_porque tienes que ir al hospital a caso te pasa algo le paso algo al bebe. Tuve que callarlo con un beso ya que se estaba volviendo histérico

_no cariño tu papa me quiere hacer algunas pruebas para ver si estamos bien tu quédate aquí que me hago los chequeos y vuelvo ok

_o no señorita he estado mucho tiempo alejado de ti no quiero volver a separarme de ti así que al hospital vamos los dos

_está bien eres tan testarudo

_pero aún así me quieres

_no te quiero cariño te amo

_yo también te amo preciosa. Me dijo y me volvió a besar

Cuando terminamos bajamos y le dije a Carlisle que ya estaba lista me había puesto ropa que Ali me dejo pero antes me había dado una ducha fuimos al hospital Carlisle me había hecho pruebas me alegro saber que el bebe estaba bien me dijo que dentro de un mes sabríamos el sexo del bebe en cuanto a mi estaba un poco deshidratada y tendría que quedarme un día en el hospital acepte un poco enfurruñada me dieron una habitación para mí solo Edward se iba a quedar conmigo todavía seguía un poco enfurruñada

_cariño solo será un día. Me decía él

_pero yo quería estar en mi casa y estar contigo. Le dije asiendo un puchero

_a mí también me gustaría estar contigo pero ahora tienes que estar aquí y deja de hacer esa carita que esta vez me voy a tener que negarte lo que pides

_está bien

_Bella sé que no es el momento ni el lugar pero hace mucho que lo he estado pensando y creo que llego la hora Bella sabes que te amo y que te quiero con locura que eres la mujer de mi vida y que vas hacer la madre de mi hijo Isabella Swan ¿te casarías conmigo? Yo estaba llorando de la felicidad

_claro que me caso contigo Edward

_gracias amor me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo

Me beso de una forma que debería ser ilegal estuvimos abrazados hasta que mi familia me vino a visitar le dimos la noticia todos se pusieron contentos nos felicitaron. Ahora estaba sola ya que Edward había salido a acompañar a los demás a la salida entro a la habitación una enfermera que tenía el pelo rubio pero cuando se dio la vuelta me pareció conocida no podía recordar bien quien era

_buenas noche. Me dijo yo conocía esa voz no puede ser

_ ¿Tanya?

_veo que me reconociste Bellita. Se acerco al el suero que tenia puesto saco un frasco que contenía un líquido azul y luego saco una jeringuilla y la lleno del líquido azul la iba a poner al suero que tenía pero justo en ese momento entro Carlisle

_que se supone que hace. Le pregunto

_nada doctor solo le ponía su medicación

_pero yo no autorice nada

_Carlisle es Tanya intenta matarme. Le dije

_que

_demasiado tarde doctorcito

Clavo la aguja en el suero vi como el líquido ese recorría el tubo pronto llegaría a mi organismo pero Carlisle rápidamente me lo quito antes de que llegara justo llego Edward que cogió a Tanya antes de que escapara llamo a la policía

_Bella amor como estas que te hizo

_estoy bien Edward pero me asuste mucho intentaba matarme a mí y al bebe

_que estas embarazada no pude ser seguro es de otro y se lo quieres meter a Edward maldita zorra juro que voy a matar. Me dijo Tanya mientras intentaba zafarse de los policías

_oficial llévensela

_claro señor

Después de todo eso hoy estaba otra vez de vuelta al hospital con Edward ya que hoy sabríamos el sexo de nuestro bebe estábamos en la sala de espera

_señorita Swan puede pasar. Me dijo Heidi la secretaria de Carlisle

_hola Bella como estas

_bien

_bueno vamos a ver como esta mi nieto o nieta. Me dijo la verdad nuestros padres se había tomado muy bien lo de que van a ser abuelos mi papa decía que ya tenía a alguien a quien consentir y darle todo mi mama igual. Carlisle me puso un gel que estaba bastante frio me estremecí un poco de repente empezamos a escuchar un latido no puedo creer es el corazón de mi bebe Edward apretó mi mano seguramente también estaba emocionado de escucharlo

_que raro. Dijo Carlisle

_que paso que le pasa a mi bebe

_no nada tranquila lo que pasa que no es solo un bebe son dos bueno quiero decir que son dos niñas felicidades

_que que voy a tener gemelas que ilusión

_de verdad papa que son dos niñas

_estoy seguro hijo vas a tener dos hijas

_estoy muy contenta Edward tenemos que ir a comprar muchas cosas toda la ropita de bebe para niña que haiga que bien voy a tener a dos muñequitas

_Bella tranquilízate amor ahora mismo nos iremos a comprar pero prométeme que no compras todo la ropa para bebes

_pero Edward es muy importante mis hijas tiene que ser las niñas con más estilo de moda como la madre

_Edward hijo me parece que vas a tener que controlarla un poco con eso de las compras

_lo intento papa pero con esta señorita no se puede solo espero que mis hijas no me salgan igual a su madre en eso de la moda si no me volveré loco

_que has dicho Edward Cullen

_nada cariño que vamos de compras

_así me gusta

Carlisle soltó una risita a lo que Edward le envió una mirada furibunda a lo que su padre se encogió de hombros estoy muy feliz con eso de ser madre y encima de dos niñas también estoy con los preparativos de la boda que será después de que názcanlas niñas ose dentro de 5 meses tengo mucho que hacer.

Espero que os guste el capitulo tengo una noticia que daros esta historia ya llega su fin con el próximo capitulo espero que os haya gustado gracias por todas vuestras opiniones buenos chao bss


	25. Chapter 25

**FELIZIDAD **

**Edward PVO **

Estoy muy contento tengo a la mujer que amo a mi lado la cual está esperando a mis dos tesoros que anqué todavía no las conozca las quiero un montón. En cuanto a Tanya la encerraron en un psiquiátrico por lo menos ahora sé que vamos a poder ser felices en paz. Bella y yo decidimos tomarnos un año sabático en la universidad, también pensamos en casarnos después de que las niñas nazcan que solo queda tres meses para que mis princesitas vengan al mundo nuestros padres apoyan nuestras decisiones y nos han dicho que ellos podían cuidar de las nenas mientras nosotros nos sacábamos la carrera en la universidad a nosotros nos pareció bien cuando nos casemos nos compraremos una casa que este cerca de la universidad y de la casa de nuestros padres. Ahora estamos viviendo en casa de mis padres hasta que dé a luz y nos casemos mi vida no podría ir mejor

**3 meses después **

Estaba en la cocina preparándole uno de los tantos antojos que tiene mi bella prometida no es que me queje en realidad me encanta complacerla ahora se le antojaba galletas con crema de cacahuete estaba por subirlo cuando

_. Grito Bella subí corriendo deprisa las escaleras cuando llegue a la habitación ella se estaba agarrando su panza

_Bella amor que te pasa que te duele dime algo. Le pregunte histérico

_amor las niñas ya vienen. Me dijo con dificulta y comenzó a hacer las respiraciones que les enseño mi madre

_que como que las niñas ya viene a dios que hago que hago. Me puse a dar vueltas por toda la habitación

_tranquilízate primero llévame al hospital y luego les avisas a todos

Hice lo que me dijo la lleve hasta el coche y conduje hasta el hospital cuando llegue justo nos encontramos con mi padre

_papa

_hijo Bella que pasa

_Carlisle estoy de parto aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito Bella

_está bien yo la llevo tu Edward llama a los demás

Mi padre desapareció de mi vista llame a todo y les conté que ya estaba en el hospital me dijeron que enseguida estaban aquí menos Ross y Emm ya que ellos tenían que venir desde de la universidad han pasado media hora y todavía no sé nada no entiendo porque no me dejaron pasar con ella pero la espera se acabo cuando mi padre salió con una gran sonrisa yo inmediatamente fue a preguntarle todo

_como esta papa y mis hijas

_está bien la tres puedes pasarlas a ver

Me dijo en la habitación en la que se encontraban cuando entre vi a mi Bella con dos bultitos en sus brazos eso me lleno de ternura cuando ella me vio me hizo señas para que me acercara estaba emocionado iba a conocer a mis princesitas me quede maravillado eran las niña más hermosas que había visto en mi vida será porque era idénticas a su madre con su color de cabello y sus mismas facciones pero claro yo también aporte algo el color de sus ojos era verdes como los míos me había quedado atontado mirándolas no me había dado cuenta hasta que Bella me hablo

_felicidades papa. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa

_gracias Bella son las niñas más hermosas que he visto. Le dije y luego la bese

_si lo que más me gusta de ellas es que tienen el color de tus ojos pero amor porque no las coges un momento me las paso con mucho cuidado cuando las tuve entre mis brazos una sensación de felicidad me invadió me puse a pensar en una cosa no habíamos hablado sobre los nombres

_Bella mor como las vamos a llamar

_pues la que está a tu izquierda se llamara Anahi Elizabeth

_me gusta entonces ella se llamara Andrea Marie

_me gusta Anahi Elizabeth y Andrea Marie Cullen Swan

Después de ponerles nombres a mis muñequitas el resto de la familia entraron a saludar rápidamente se encariñaron con las bebes a los días le dieron el alta por fin podíamos ir a nuestra casa ahora solo nos queda casarnos que será el mes que viene las niñas son muy tranquilas.

**1 mes después **

Hoy era el gran día hoy me casaba con la mujer que amo y la madre de mis hijas estaba nervioso estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación las chicas ya habían secuestrado a Bella para arreglarla aunque ella no lo necesitara ella esta hermosa con cualquier cosa puesta hasta sin ella pero en que estoy pensando será que ya quiero adelantar todo hasta la luna de miel me sacaron de mi mundo unos golpes en la puerta

_hola Eddy como estas

_como quieres que este en menos de dos horas me caso y si ella ya no quiere y si me abandona y si ya no me quiere

_Edward tranquilízate todo va estar bien mi hermana nunca te aria eso ella te amo créeme yo lo sé bien por algo es mi melliza ahora porque no te termina de arreglar, me dijo Jasper este es el mejor cuñado que uno pueda tener ya que sabe como tranquilizar a la gente

Me dejaron solo para que me terminara de arreglar cuando Salí de la habitación mi madre y mi suegra estaba ahí con mis hijas

_ Estas muy guapo hijo

_gracias mama como están mis princesas. Dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente a cada una

_han estado muy inquieta seguramente será que como sus padres no les han hecho caso en todo el día se han enfadado

_hijas pronto me casare con su madre y seremos una gran familia. Creo que lo entendieron porque me sonrieron

_hijo será mejor que nos marchemos ya se nos va a ser tarde

Fuimos hasta la iglesia mis nervios iban aumentando pero desaparecieron cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó y por la puerta entro la mujer de mi vida con su vestido blanco que la hacía verse muy sexi cuando llego a mi me dio una sonrisa picara dios esta mujer me quiere matar la ceremonia se termino rápido cuando el cura nos declaro marido y mujer y dijo que podía besar a la novia no espere a que me lo dijeran dos veces y la bese no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos seria mucho ya que empezaron a carraspear de mala gana ,e tuve que separar de ella. La celebración se llevo en casa de mis suegro fue una vela divertida y entretenida bailamos y reímos mi esposa que bien suena cuando lo dices se fue a cambiar para irnos a nuestra luna de miel a Venecia nos despedimos de todos fuimos hasta el aeropuerto para coger nuestro vuelo una vez llegamos fuimos al hotel nos dieron las llaves de la suite nupcial cuando llegamos a la puerta cogía a Bella en peso abrí la puerta y de una patada la cerré la puerta la tumbe en la cama y me puse encima de ella

_vaya cariño parece que tienes prisa. Me dijo al ver que le estaba quitando el vestido

_no sabes el tiempo que he tenido que esperar hacer esto verte con ese vestido tan sexi me moría de ganas de hacerte mía en ese mismo momento

_bueno amor yo no soy nadie para detenerte. Ahora era ella quien estaba encima de mi comenzó a besarme por el cuello y a quitarme la camisa luego fue bajando dándome besos en el pecho llego a mis pantalones y por encima de ellos toco mi muy excitado miembro solté un gran gemido

_vaya parece que Eddy quiere salir a jugar tú qué dices amor

_claro que Eddy quiere salir a jugar. Ahora yo estaba encima de ella le quite el vestido y me mato cuando la vi con ese conjunto tan sexi de ropa interior a los pocos minutos ya estábamos completamente desnudos en un movimiento rápido entre en ella fui aumentando la velocidad cuando ella me lo pedía hasta que tocamos el cielo juntos. Nuestra luna de miel fue similar que el primer día pero a las dos semanas volvimos ya que echábamos de menos a las niñas

**5 años después **

Mi vida no podría ir mejor después de nuestra luna de miel mi Bella y yo nos matriculamos en la universidad y nos compramos la casa que habíamos dicho, mientras estábamos sacándonos la carrera nos costaba un poco dejar a nuestras princesitas pero sabíamos que con nuestras madres iban a estar bien cuando términos la universidad Bella se graduó en el aérea de cirugía general y yo en pediatría y nos va muy bien hemos llegado a ser bastantes reconocidos por nuestro trabajo en cuanto nuestras hijas son una niñas hermosas ya tienen 5 años la personalidad de mi pequeña Anahi es la misma que la de su madre de hiperactiva y aficionada a la moda mi mujer sigue siendo igual cada vez que tiene tiempo libre lleva a las niñas a comprar creo que nunca cambiara y eso me encanta y mi pequeña Andrea es más similar a mi es más tranquila le gusta tocar el piano y a mí me gusta enseñarla y aprende rápido

_papi a qué hora nos vamos a casa de la tía Ross. Me pregunto Anahi

_tenemos que esperar a mama que ha tenido que ir al hospital ya que había una emergencia

_ok sabes papa a mí me gusta el trabajo de mama de mayor voy a ser como ella

_me parece bien cariño

_pues yo de mayor voy a ser como papa o sea medico de los niños. Dijo Andrea

_cuando yo me case con un hombre guapo como papa vamos a tener mucho hijitos

No eso si que no nadie va a tocar a mis princesas ningún hombre va a ser dignos de mis hijas primero los matos antes de que se acerquen

_papa de donde vienen los bebes. Me preguntaron las dos al unisonó eso no me lo esperaba y ahora que les digo

_pues los niñ…

Menos mal justo en ese momento mi linda esposa entro y me salvo de esto

_hola amor que tal. Me dijo dando un casto beso

_mamaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron mis pequeñas corriendo hacia su madre

_hola mis niñas

_mama ya nos podemos ir a casa de la tía Ross a ver a Brando y Bryan

_si pero primero me subo a cambiar ok

Brando y Bryan son los gemelos de Ross y Emm ellos se casaron un año después que nosotros y de terminar la universidad Ross se graduó en derecho y Emm se graduó en ciencias políticas y le va muy bien Ross tiene su propio bufet y Emm trabaja en la campaña con su padre a los tres meses de matrimonio nos dieron la notica de que iban a ser padres los gemelos tienen el pelo rubio como su madre y los ojos marrones como su padre y el mismo carácter creo que mi pobre hermana en vez de criar dos niños tiene que criar tres.

En cuanto mi hermana la pixie que al terminar la universidad y graduarse en diseño de interiores se caso con Jasper que se graduó en psicología y es uno de los mejores cuando estaba embarazada de Ryan el niño es muy parecido a Jasper tanto física con emocionalmente

Mi hermosa mujer me saco de mis pensamientos cuando bajo las escaleras ya cambiada a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo igual de sexi

_lista nos podemos ir

Nos fuimos en mi nuevo volvo ya que había comprado el nuevo modelo al igual que Bella que se había comprado el nuevo modelo de Ferrari no tardamos mucho en llegar sacamos a las niñas del coche u tocamos el timbre y rápidamente nos abrió Ross

_hola hermanito. Me saludo

_claro para mí no hay saludo que sepas que me has herido Ross. Dijo mi esposa provocando mi risa como decía antes sigue siendo igual

_hola Bellita contenta

_ahora si

_tía Ross a nosotras no nos saludas

_claro si preciosas

_hola tía

_pero pasen no se queden en la puerta

Al entra nadie estaba por ahí seguramente no habrán llegado pero me equivocaba

_Edward los chicos están en el jardín jugando con los niños

_si papa vamos

_está bien.

_y tú Bella ven a la cocina que ahí estamos las chicas

Mis hijas me arrastraron hasta el jardín donde los chicos jugaban al futbol con los pequeños

_tío oso tío Jazz. Gritaron mis niñas

_hola nenas

_hola Eddy. Me dijo Emm como odio que me llamen así solo mi Bella podía hacerlo

_Emm cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames a si

_hay pero que aguado

Nos unimos al juego los estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que llego la hora comer nos sentamos todos

_tío oso de donde vienen los bebes. Pregunto mi Andrea juro que todos nos quedamos más pálidos de lo que ya éramos

_pues veras pequeña los bebes vienen cuando tu papa y tu mama tienen s. Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Ross le pego un zape_ auch eso dolió bebe

_eso para que no digas cosas indebidas

_pero las niñas quieren saber

_he dicho que no

_está bien

_Andrea cariño eso te lo diremos cuando seas mayor ok

_vale

La comida transcurrió entre bromas de Emm y sus niños vamos que fue muy divertida sentí una mano en mi brazo

_podemos hablar. Me dijo mi Bella

_claro

Fuimos hasta la terraza y nos sentamos en un sillón que había

_tengo que decirte una cosa importante

_cariño me estas preocupando

_tranquilo no es nada malo

_vale

_estoy embarazada

No me lo podía creer iba a ser padre por segunda vez no podía estar más feliz cogía a mi mujer y la puse en mi regazo

_de verdad no puedo creerlo estoy tan contento desde cuando lo sabes

_lo supe hoy hace pocos días me hice las pruebas y hoy me las dieron y salió positivo estoy embarazada de dos meses. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que besarla y demostrarle lo feliz que estaba

_que te parece si se lo decimos a los demás

_me parece bien

Regresamos al jardín donde estaban todos

_chicos les queremos dar una noticia vamos a volver a ser papas

_que quiere decir eso papi

_qué vais a tener un hermanito o hermanita

_de verdad

_si

_felicidades chicos me alegro por vosotros. No felicito mi hermana melliza

Los mese de embarazo de mi esposa eran divertidos las niña estaban muy contentas y nosotros también ya sabemos el sexo del bebe y es un niño estoy feliz porque voy a tener a mi campeón a mi mujer ya le queda poco para estar en labor de parto pero no pensé que tampoco cuando los dolores comenzaron la lleve al hospital me quede fuera con las niñas y los demás a los pocos minutos mi padre salió con una gran sonrisa y supe que todo había salido bien me dijo que podía pasar a verlos entre en la habitación y me Bella estaba con un bultito en sus brazos me acerque y me di cuenta que mi campeón era idéntico a mi solo que con los ojos azules de su madre a los pocos días les dieron el alta la lleve a casa decidimos que el bebe se iba a llamar Anthony Sebastián Cullen Swan su hermanas están más que contenta con él le cuidan mucho entra al dormitorio donde estaba Bella acostada con el bebe y le cantaba una canción para que se quedara dormido me acosté su lado y la abrase por la cintura

_gracias. Le dije

_porque

_por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y por darme una familia maravillosa

_entonces amor yo te agradezco por lo mismo. Me dijo y me dio un dulce beso y supe que mi vida estaba completa

**FIN **

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE HAYAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA Y ME HAN DEJADO SUS OPINIONES ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO AQUI OS DEJOS EL FINAL ME COSTO ACABAR LA HISTORIA PERO TENIA QUE HACERLO BUENO BSS A TODOS Y GRACIAS **


End file.
